Rio: De Grande Conflict
by YootisPoshil
Summary: With the conflict of the loggers and the Scarlet Macaws behind him, Blu can now finally live in peace with his family in the Amazon. Of course it will be short lived when a new group of smugglers want to profit off the possession of the Blue Macaws. Can Blu and his friends fight back, or will he succumb to defeat behind cage bars forever? Enjoy and spread the word!- Poshil
1. Chapter 1

**Rio**

**De Grande Conflict**

**A/N: **Hey folks and welcome to my little part of the internet .Recently watched Rio 2 and was quite impressed of the film. I figure with the addition of the new characters, writers are jumping ship on writing new stories. So I joined the ship with this story. Consider my story as a time killer if there's another story better out there (which is very true) you're reading. But please enjoy and review. Criticism helps a bunch. With that said, peace out and enjoy the story!- Poshil

**Chapter 1: Business Proposition**

Away from the main land sleeping in the Caribbean Isles lies a small village of Prosperar, home of the greedy Migal S. Grande, a high class thief and smuggler for hire, known for pulling off heists of great magnitude. On any other normal day, he would get a call from an employer for a job involving acquiring priceless pieces of art or specimens. For today though, a particular call will be a life changer.

Migal leans back on his chair, inhaling and exhaling the fumes of his cigar as he toys around several gems and rings scattered about his desk. As he waited for a hiring of his skills, a ring sets off his phone. The smug thief kicks up the phone from the receiver and places it next to his ear as he waits for his employer.

"You have contacted the service of the S. Grande services. What is it you seek?" Migal asked as he tilted his chair back and placing his feet on top of his desk in comfort.

"Migal Grande, nice stage name. How's it going my Sanchez?" the voice replied. Migal pauses and sits up straight, and a huge grin envelops his face.

"Well call me crazy, that you Danny boy?" Migal responded.

"Alive and breathing my friend. And boy is an understatement, I'm now a man of a great empire."

"That's splendid, wish I could sell goods than services like you buddy."

"Ah Migal, your services are what builds your character. And besides, I have a proposition for you." Intrigued, Migal (Migal Sanchez) tunes in as his old friend continues on his offer.

"Go on."

"I don't know if you've already heard what's happening in my country, but I require your skills to acquire me something." Danny continued.

"Object being alive or art?"

"This one is unique that falls under both my friend. Have you ever heard of the bird species known as the Blue Spix Macaw?"

"I heard stories from the television. A couple of researchers in the Amazon stumbled upon a vast flock of them and now have them under protection; I wonder where this is going Danny." Migal replied, guessing his target.

"You read me very well amigo. I would like you and your men to acquire me one of species of the bird, each I'll pay handsomely."

"Each? Not settling with one Danny?"

"Ah now here's the catch, I'm already paying you quite handsomely for one of these Blu Macaws. But you bring me more, I pay more. Now if you happen to acquire the entire flock, let say I can pay you a lucrative amount that can buy you a country. And you know me Migal, my fortune is vast when I mean it." Stunned, Migal shook his head and replies with a fast: "Deal!"

"Ah music to my ears my friend. I would say a week should be plenty for you to acquire my birds. My men and I shall wait at the Boa Vista Airport north of Brazil by the end of the week. Once the week is up, my colleagues shall pick up the cargo and pay you the reward. Of course if it wouldn't hurt, try to keep this cargo alive."

"I can't promise you that, but you know my methods." Migal replied sarcastically. "I'll see you in a week my friend." The thief sets down the phone and presses down a button for an intercom microphone. "Amanda darling, send Kroh and Rayvin to my office."

"Yes Father!" a young girl replied. Just like that, the door to Migal's office swings open with sudden force. Instead of two large figures walking in, a pair of sleek, black crows fly in. One of the crows, a rather built and slightly larger than the other leads on and lands on the perch in the office while the smaller one follows suite. "Kroh, Rayvin, we've got a job. But this one will bring us wealth beyond our imagination, lets try not to screw up." Migal said to the two crows. The large crow let off a large grin while the other just nods silently. Its payday time.

A/N: There you have it. A plot to work with. Please review if you can and enjoy your day.

Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios and Dreamworks. Kroh and Rayvin belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Rio Blue Family **

Like every day in the Amazon, the forest hums its constant song of bugs and animals echoing for miles. But every day since a particular group of birds settled in, the forest now sings a constant roar of samba and joy. And of course like any other day, a trio of birds would play a prank on their father.

Ever since settling in his new home of the Amazon, Blu is still struggling to adapt to the harsh conditions and responsibility as a father. Thanks to his lovely mate Jewel, that burden is getting by little by little. Of course his children would always pose a challenge.

"Come on Carla, your music can wait." A young, male bird whispered.

"Just hold up Tiago. These headphones are my last pair." A young, female bird replied in annoyance. "How's the snare working Bia?" "Just fine, it wouldn't kill if you two could help me out setting this up." A second young, female bird whispered. The trio of birds quickly got together and pulled a long vine up a branch and around. After tying down the vine, Tiago tied a large loop knot next to Blu's nest. The trap is set.

"Okay guys." Bia whispered. "By my calculations, Mom should be coming back soon with breakfast. Once she comes towards our hollow, Mom should trigger this part of the snare, causing panic and commotion. The sudden jolt of anarchy should force Dad out of bed and into the other snare. From there, we shall let gravity do the rest." The three snickered devilishly and flew quickly behind a rock in their home and awaited their mother.

With a bag made from sturdy leaves full of small fruits and nuts, Jewel races home to serve her kids breakfast. She purposely left out Blu breakfast to teach him to start waking up earlier than sleeping in past noon. "_I am surprised that Blu takes forever to adjust to Brazil's time zone_." Jewel thought as she flew through the forest. She waved to a few fellow blue macaws on the way until her father, Eduardo stops her. Smiling, she stopped and landed on a branch to greet her father.

"Morning Dad." Jewel said as she hangs her bag on the branch.

"Ah my shining Jewel, where you heading off to today?" Eduardo asked as he embraced her daughter.

"Just returning back to my nest to feed the kids." Jewel replied, eyeing the bag she hanged.

"Your bag doesn't look full again, still not feeding your lover?"

"You know me Dad. Blu won't get breakfast until he learns to wake up at least before noon strikes." Jewel replied sternly.

"Alright honey. Just try not to hurt him." Eduardo said as he readies himself to fly off. " Oh, once you finished breakfast, could you ask Blu to join up with Roberto and I at the south side of the groove?"

"Sure Dad. Another boot camp session I assume?"

"Ah don't worry dear. Just would like him to help me something. See you later today." With that, Eduardo takes off past the trees.

Jewel grabs her bag of food and continues to her nest, unaware the devious trap her kids set up. The Cerulean bird arrives and lands on the edge of their hollow in the tree, as she was about to set the bag aside, she calls out to her kids. "Hey Carla, Bia, Tiago, breakfast is served." No response. Worried, she stepped forward in the hollow, and then a small snap echoes the room. Jewel quickly glances down to see her right leg around a snare of vine, and a sudden panic engulfs her. "NOW!" a trio voices yelled from behind some leaves as the sound of a rope was released.

"BLU!" Jewel cried as the vine suddenly snaps up and carried the defenseless bird straight up into the hollow of the tree.

"Wait, what!?" a half-asleep Blu responded. The semi-awaken bird quickly snapped up from his nest and gazes confusedly left and right when he heard the sounds of a screaming Jewel coming from all directions. That's when Blu sees his wife being pulled around like mad in the air by some unknown force.

"Don't worry honey! I'm coming!" Blu cried out as he scrambles out of bed ready to take flight. Just like Bia calculated, Blu stumbles into the second snare and pulled straight upwards. "Help me!" Blu screamed as the snare jerked the macaw viciously around the hollow. As the climax nears for the trap, the troublemaking trio pulled in their final piece of the complex trap, a large empty shell of turtle carved out to make a hollow bowl filled with mud. Bia, Carla, and Tiago quickly pushed the turtle shell in place and awaited their parents to meet their muddy demise. Blu and Jewel were quickly yanked together by the vine, luckily with no major impact. As the couple collided, they could only see a mud pool awaiting them. Both Macaws screamed as they plunged into the turtle with a mighty splash, covering the entire hollow and the kids in mud.

"WOOO!" Bia and Carla cheered.

"That was awesome Bia!" Tiago followed.

"April Fools!" All three shouted together. The three kids high fived (High-Winged so to say) each other as a feeling of great accomplishment took place. Of course once their parents slowly emerged from the turtle shell, all joy drained out and turned into slight fear. Jewel quickly wiped the mud out of her eyes and quickly glared at her kids, only to be unintentionally slapped with mud by Blu as he tried to wipe his eyes. Jewel quickly shook the mud vigorously off and hopped out of the turtle shell. She stomped and hovered over Bia, Carla, and Tiago, beak to beak with Bia.

"Now who's clever idea was for this well thought out prank huh?" Jewel demanded.

"It was her!" the three cried out in unison, point to each other.

"Oh all of you now huh?" Jewel smiled evilly. The kids only gulped and smiled nervously as they slowly back away from their furious mother. Jewel let out a horrific squawk as she plunged at her kids.

"We're sorry Mom! We won't do it again! Please don't be mad!" The three kids cried as they cowered in fear.

"Oh I'm not mad." Jewel said calmly as she paused her flight in front of the trio.

"You're not?" Bia asked.

"I'M LIVID!" Jewel laughed out as she grabbed all three kids and pinned them under her talons. Jewel then dug her feathers into each of her child's belly, tickling them all at once. "You kids came up with a great prank, I'll give you that." Jewel growled as she continued tickling her kids.

"You…made…your…point…Mom!" Bia cried between laughs.

"Dad…help!" Tiago gasped.

"My…stomach…stop!" Carla squealed for mercy.

Blu finally wipes away the mud from his body as he crawled out of the turtle shell. "From _Tarantulas, and now mud baths. Why did the kids have to get Jewel's wild traits?"_ Blu thought in his mind as he tried refocusing on what just happened. The blue macaw quickly looked around and noticed a massive tickle fest with his lover and the kids. He smiledas he watched the four trying to out-tickle each other. "_I couldn't ask for a better family than this one. This is the life." _Blu thought. His pleasant thoughts were quickly shattered and replaced with panic when he saw four pair of eyes averted to him.

"GET HIM!" Tiago shouted. And Blu's family charged at him in unison, feathers at the ready for tickling.

"_Uh oh." _Blu quickly turned to fly out of the hollow, but the moment he tried to escape, he felt a large mass of weight tackling him down, followed by a sheer amount of his sides and stomach viciously tickled by his family.

The fivesome eventually stopped and attempted to return to a steady breathing rate. Carla was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad I have parents and siblings like you guys."

"Me too." Bia added.

"Me three!" Tiago shouted.

"Come here guys." Blu said as he wrapped his wings around everyone in a warm embrace. "I love you all."

"We love you to Dad." The children replied. Jewel only replied a small kiss to Blu's cheek, as he returned it with a passionate kiss of his own. Blu was right, his life was perfect.

_Elsewhere_

"Ah. Rio Brazil. The air here is a lot more humid than I thought."

"Don't get too comfortable brother. Lets just get our paycheck and go. This air is not good for my feathers."

"Ah come on Kroh. We don't have this back at home. It wouldn't hurt for some sightseeing."

"Sure, whatever. Just look like we're working. I don't want Migal cutting my pay."

"Fair Enough."

A/N: Plot thickens, I enjoy it. Anyway, review, smile, enjoy the day.

Characters belong to Blue Sky Studios and Dreamworks. Kroh and Rayvin belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Forms of Diplomacy**

"You're right brother, I don't like this place already." Rayvin complained.

Just in a matter of minutes since landing in Rio De Janeiro Brazil, Rayvin and Kroh cannot adapt to the mild weather and small, crowded streets.

"I swear, Migal better be right about this job being the jackpot for us." Kroh said as he took flight to the skies. Rayvin follows suite as he admired the city and vast forests.

"So, what's our first course of action brother?" Rayvin asked.

"Well little Ray, going in with little intel of where to find the Amazon, we start on asking around the locals." Kroh ordered as he scanned around for any birds or animals rooming about.

"Hey check the commotion over there Kroh." Ray pointed towards a gathering of birds and a strange species of what appears to be a monkey. "What are those things?"

"Those my Ray are Marmosets, and those over there are quite some interesting birds. Looks like we found our locals." Kroh started his descent as Ray followed behind. The two crows landed as a kick of dust atomized about. The animals quickly turned to face the crows, puzzled eyes locked with theirs.

"Yo Kipo, friends of yours?" a marmoset with an array of jewelry as clothing accessories asked a nearby Roseate Billpeak.

"Never seen them before Mauro, are you two tourists by any chance?" the Billpeak asked the crows.

"You can say." Kroh replied as he studied the animals surroundings and activities. "I dare ask, where could we find the owners of this…establishment." Kroh asked as he assessed the disarrayed cans and utensils to be part of some bird made building.

"Oh you mean Nico and Pedro? Sure, I'll ring them up." Mauro the Marmoset replied and took off climbing up a nearby building.

In a matter of moments, the marmoset returns with a pair of two unique birds flying behind. One is a small canary with a bottle cap as a hat, the other is a rather plump but swift cardinal. Both the birds landed and greeted the crows with their carefree attitude and warm smiles.

"Hey check it out Pedro, we got some new faces!" the canary spoke.

"I hear ya Nico! I like seeing fresh birds coming to this wonderful place." the cardinal added as both birds circled the crows. "Nice get up players. Got any names?"

"You can call me Kroh, and that over there is my little brother Rayvin, Ray for short." Kroh answered.

"Hi." Ray smiled and waved.

"Those are tight names. I guess the guys here already introduced us. But once again, I'm Nico, master of Samba and extraordinaire!" Nico said as he started his dancing.

"And call me Pedro! Master of popping, rapping, singing, you name it!" the large cardinal added as he joined up with his partner in his dance. Both did a final spin and posed; the group of birds and marmosets applauded as the two musicians bowed.

"That's…lovely." Kroh hesitated as he awkwardly takes in the commotion.

"So, what was with the gathering here anyway?" Ray asked.

"Ah Ray boi, we're just fixing up some damages on our club." Nico answered.

"You can say we had some beef with the marmos, but its water under the bridge." Pedro added.

"And after getting the materials together, Pedro and I have rounded up everyone who would like to put together a new club for all kinds of folks to come and dance and party!"

"That's cool! Do you guys might need-" Ray started before his older brother interrupted.

"Anyway, my brother and I are just passing by. But could you help us with something?" Kroh asked.

"Sure buddy. Name it." Pedro replied.

"My lil Ray here and I got word on a Blue Macaw settlement here in Rio, would you happen to know where could we find it?"

"Ah sure! Just head-"

"Hey Pedro psshhh!" Nico quickly grasped his large partner's beak to silence his friend. "You know we're not supposed to tell anyone about the grove unless Blu or the others were expecting someone." Nico whispered.

"Is there a problem?" Kroh asked the duo.

"Sadly yes. We can't tell you boys the location unless our friend Blu approves of it." Nico confessed.

"That's a shame." Kroh signed as he started to slowly approach Nico and Pedro. "How bout I set up an offer?" Kroh then lifted his right foot and revealed three sharp talons gleaming under the sunlight. "Tell us where the Blue Macaws, and I don't have to write your blood on the pavement?" Kroh threatened as a wicked smile rose across his beak.

"Hey stretch there's no need for that!" Pedro cried as both birds back away from Kroh's talons.

"Yo bro you don't have to-" Ray protested, but once again interrupted as Kroh crept closer to the two birds.

"Hey back off!" Mauro interrupted as he held back Kroh.

"_That was an unwise move."_

The instant Mauro set his hands on Kroh, the large bird used his left wing and backslapped Mauro. In his dazed state, Mauro looked up, and a sharp pain took control of his stomach as Kroh delivered as strong kick to the marmoset's midsection. The force of the kick sent Mauro skidding across the pavement violently as his body tumbled on. Mauro slowly rolled to his side as he stopped rolling, the marmoset laid motionless as the crowd gasp in horror.

"Anyone else would like to learn more synonyms of pain?" Kroh threatened. The crowd shook their heads as they slowly backed away from the dangerous bird. "Well then, Nico and Pedro, you were saying?"

"S-s-south! Fly south and you will find the Amazon rainforest!" both birds cried out in unison.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it? Come on Ray, lets inform Migal." Kroh said as he took off towards the sky.

"Sorry guys, nothing personal." Ray apologized as he took off after his brother. As Ray continued flying after his brother, he looked back, a slight moment of grief took in as he watched the animals below scramble to help the motionless marmoset that fell victim to Kroh.

Nic, Pedro, and the rest of the club workers watched in stunned awe as the crows take off. A group of the animals quickly went to the aid of Mauro, thankfully he's only unconscious with minor injuries.

"I gotta say…that escalated quickly." Pedro said, breaking the silence between him and Nico.

"Forget that Pedro, Blu and the others are in danger!" Nico panicked as he took off toward the Macaw settlement.

"Hey wait up Nico!" Pedro said as he went after his partner. The two quickly flew as fast as their wings could muster when a familiar face met them on their flight.

"Hey mi amigos! I was going to see you, but meeting you on the way works better!" the loveable and passionate toucan greeted.

"Ralfy! No time! Trouble!" Nico and Pedro yelled in unison.

"Whoa whoa whoa fellas! What's wrong?" Rafael asked.

Both Nico and Pedro continue their panicked rant, but Rafael was able to make out with:

"Some mean duo of birds flew in!"

"And one was like: Tell me where the Macaws are."

"And we're like: Heck no!"

"Then the big scary one went: I ain't having that. And sent Mauro down dream street!"

"We were scared and just split all the beans and-"

"Hold it!" Rafael barked and used his two talon feet two clasp both his friends beaks to finally translate the rambling of Nico and Pedro.

"Let me try to nutshell this." Rafael said as he slowly released the panicked duo's beaks. "Two birds from another place came in. Attacked you, and you gave away Blu's home?"

"Sorry?" Nico and Pedro replied with a playfully, nervous tone.

Rafael continue to process the news, then his eyes widen as he finally understood his friends' plight. "Oh this is not good! Come on guys, double time!" Rafael said as he took off ahead for the Amazon Rainforest.

"Wait up Ralfy!" Nico and Pedro cried out as they gave chase.

A/N: There you have it. More plot thickener and more to come tomorrow. Stay tuned and review if you wish. Any criticism is helpful and if I'm interested, ideas as well. -Poshil


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Joys of Responsibility**

After surviving a barrage of tickling and hugging, Blu takes off to meet up with his father-in-law as requested. Meanwhile, Jewel is left with her kids in the mud covered home.

"Really Mom, do we have to?" complained the trio of Tiago, Bia, and Carla.

"It's still your mess to clean up, just because your dad and I fell victim to your death trap doesn't mean you're off the hook." Jewel sternly stated. Despite the kids' shenanigans and joyous fun a moment ago, their home was littered with mud and it needed cleaning.

"Mom, if I may inquire." Bia interrupted in an attempt to talk herself and her siblings out of cleaning their mess. "Since you and father fell in our mud pool, you both caused the mud to splash and covered our home in a rather undesirable condition. Doesn't that entitle you and Dad to clean up the mess as well?" Bia added on.

"Are you trying to smart mouth me young woman!? Would you like me to take your book privileges away again?" Jewel threatened as she glared at the middle child.

"Oh heavens no Mom! I meant to say I'm excited to clean!" Bia cried out in an attempt of extinguish her fiery mother.

"That's what I thought Bia. Now you and your siblings start cleaning while I go run some errands. If the place is cleaned by the time I get back, I may give you guys a nice treat." The kids smiled as they get motivated to clean their home. "But if I see a speck of mud in any part of this hollow when I return, I'll have to call out **_you know what _**out again." The threat drained the joy out of the kids as they tremble in fear, knowing what's to come if this task wasn't complete. "Do I make myself clear?" the trio slowly nodded at Jewel's request as she readied herself for flight. "Okay kids, have fun then!" Jewel smiled and took off into the forest.

The three siblings slowly looked at each other, confused the sudden mood their mother portrays. "I don't know about you guys, but we better clean up before Mom gets back." Tiago stated.

"Good idea." Carla and BIa replied in unison.

_Elsewhere in the Macaw Grove_

With the madness of kids behind him, Blu takes off through the forest in search of Eduardo. As instructed, his father-in-law said to meet him and Roberto. Alone, Blu decided to perch on a nearby branch and wait for his expected company. After waiting for several minutes, the two Macaws finally appear through some bushes.

"Ah Blu my boy! I'm glad you were able to make it." Eduardo greeted as he swooped down and perched alongside Blu, followed by Roberto. The handsome and possibly better looking Macaw compared to Blu dusts his feathers as he proudly stands on the branch.

_"__Gotta love that Narcissist." _Blu thought, but smiled happily. Although Roberto may be a tad full of himself, his heart is in the right place, a quality Blu now respects Roberto for.

"Hey Blu dude. How goes the kids lately?" Roberto asked in his usual smooth tone.

"Fine as always. They tend to be a handful." Blu replied.

"You mean, Featherful!" Eduardo added as he lets out a bellyful laugh. Blu and Roberto laughed along at the rather lame joke, but played along in hopes of not angering their clan leader. "Jokes aside men, I was hoping you would help us out Blu."

"Sure Dad. What is it?" Blu asked.

"Out here son, I prefer you call me Sir. Call me Dad only back home." Eduardo requested.

"Alright Sir, what is it?"

"You seemed to show great potential of being a fine warrior for our clan. I was wondering if you would join me in patrol for this afternoon?"

"I-i-it would be an honor!" Blu replied, feeling excited to show Eduardo how he really is an asset to the clan despite some minor setbacks in the past.

"That's the spirit my boy!" Eduardo happily said as hepatted his large wing on Blu's shoulder. "Hey Roberto, grab some of the men and spread out on the east and north sides of the forest. Blu and I can cover the West and South side."

"Yes Sir." Roberto replied and was off to fulfill his task.

"Now Blu, you think patrolling is just flying about and sightseeing huh?" Eduardo asked.

"_Trick question."_ Blu thought. "Uh…no?"

"Good answer Blu. Patrolling is no task to be taken lightly. You have to stay fierce and alert as any suspicious activity could be a threat to our people. I know your human friends are helping us out, but some things could easily slip past by them."

"_Darn that reminds to visit Linda later on this week."_ Blu thought.

"So lets keep some distance between us and comb out the area. We'll start out south and work our way up the west checkpoint. Seem easy right Blu?"

"Yeah. I think I can manage that Sir."

"Excellent, well lets us take flight then!" Eduardo proclaimed and soars on ahead. Blu spreads out his wings and takes flight after Eduardo, a thought crossing his mind. "_Hm, I haven't visited Tulio or Linda lately. Maybe I should take Jewel and the kids to see them again. Perhaps Rafael, Eve, Nico, and Pedro need a visit as well. I bet they miss us."_ Finally shaking his thoughts away, Blu focuses on his patrol duty and stay diligent at all times. So far, nothing looking like a threat. Just in a moment, Blu catches some rather large movement along some vegetation, and a nasty growl coming from it as well.

"Eduardo sir! I see some danger heading toward our home coming from those bushes!" Blu alerted. Eduardo quickly spun his head to where Blu was pointing. The bushes continue to shake, and a pair of two small Agoutis (similar to a Guinea Pig) hopped out sniffing around for food.

"When I said things being a threat, not EVERYTHING is a threat." Eduardo signed. "Just keep your eyes out for any shady looking folks." With that in mind, Blu kept focus as he scanned around for a legitimate threat to his kind. After time has passed, Blu looks up toward the vast forest, the ocean in sight as it continued over the horizon. He notices a rather large group of what appears to be storm clouds accumulating out in sea.

"Hey Eduardo, how long do you think that storm might hit us?" Blu asked. Eduardo scanned the sky as he assessed the clouds.

"Depends on the wind. But give or take, I say 3 days if it doesn't go our favor. We'll make sure we reinforce our homes before it comes Blu." Eduardo replied, keeping a mental note of Blu's observation. "I think we're good for today. Nice job for your first attempt at patrolling Blu, lets head back." Blu nodded and turned towards the forest's heart, back home.

_Somewhere far north of the Amazon Forest_

Migal takes a mighty swig of his canteen as the taste of water cools his entire body. He too admits that since arrival in Brazil, he finds the weather here rather appalling to his skin. As he searches the skies, he notices two familiar black crows soaring down and perching on his makeshift desk of boxes.

"Ah welcome back gentlemen, what did you find out?" Migal asked his trusted birds. He laid out a piece of paper as Kroh pulls out a black pen from a nearby box. The bird writes down:

"You're in luck sir." Kroh said in writing. "We got word the Blue Macaws are just merely south from this camp."

"Excellent." Migal gleefully replied. "Go on ahead and continue scouting. Try your tactics if needed." Kroh and Rayvin smiled and bowed before taking off deeper in the forest.

"Ah, I can smell my paycheck now." Migal said. "But now smell my sweat and blood from these cursed bugs." The thief growled as he continue to swipe away a small onslaught of festering bugs.

Just several miles away north of Migal's camp, the trio of Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew as quickly as possible to warn their friends of the danger that is heading towards them.

"Come on fellas! This would have gone faster if you two didn't stop by that fruit stand on the way to look at the beautiful fruit, and I mean the edible kind!" Rafael yelled back as he took the lead in the skies.

"Easy for you to say Ralfy!" Nico retorted back. "My body was meant for dancing, not continuous flight for hours!"

"Oh man Nico." Pedro gasped as he struggled to keep up with his friends. "By the end of this, I'm going to lose an inch of my body."

With the clock ticking, the three cast aside the fatigue and continued on in hopes of alerting their blue feathered friends before it was too late.

A/N: There you have it, review, comment, critic it. Now I sleep.

All characters other than Migal, Kroh, and Rayvin belong to Dreamworks and Blue Sky Studios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Family Bonding**

With the sun setting over the horizon, Eduardo and Blu return back home after a good day's worth of patrolling. Up ahead, Blu's lovely mate Jewel awaits him and her father.

"There's my big manly Blu." Jewel greeted as she flew toward the two male macaws.

"Hello my beautiful shining Jewel." Blu smiled as the two lovebirds pressed beaks for a small kiss.

"That's cute and all, but I best be off. I better make sure your Aunt Mimi isn't doing anything reckless." Eduardo interrupted. "Well, take care you two." With that said, Eduardo takes off into the forest, waving back to his daughter and son-in-law. "Oh and Blu!" Eduardo shouted back before disappearing into the trees. "I expect to see you tomorrow again for patrol!"

"Yes Sir!" Blu yelled back as Eduardo disappears. After the farewells, Blu and Jewel landed on a nearby branch to watch the sun edging its way to set.

"I take it you two had a lovely afternoon." Jewel commented as she snuggled next to Blu.

"Surprisingly yes. I think your dad is somewhat liking me now." Blu replied.

"Oh he really likes now Blu, he's just not that good at showing it to you." Jewel giggled as Blu stared at her confused.

"Anyway, how did your afternoon go?" Blu asked.

"Oh fine. Gave the kids some chores, said hi to our tribe, ran some errands, the usual."

"Alright, that's cool."

"Say, doesn't this day mark 3 years since we first met? Jewel asked.

"You know, you're right. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Blu said as he looked back at Blu and Jewel's first encounter. "It's funny now Jewel, back then, you wanted to kill me." Jewel chuckled as she looked back as well during their arguments and adventures.

"No hard feelings right?"

"Nah, I replaced those with love and trust." Blu smiled as he went in for another kiss.

"Very true honey." Jewel happily replied to the kiss. As the two continued with their passionate kiss, the sun finally sets beyond the horizon, plunging the forest in the darkness of evening. "Come on dear, we better head home." Blu nodded as the couple take flight back to their hollow. "_I wonder what the kids are up to?" Blu thought._

As evening quickly shifted to night, Blu and Jewel made haste back to their home before their vision fell to limited sight. The two stood by the entrance of their hollow and peered inside carefully in case their kids thought it would be great for another trap. Instead, the couple sees the trio of Tiago, Bia, and Carla collapsed and cuddled together on the ground, sleeping after completing their exhausting chore of cleaning the hollow. Blu and Jewel couldn't help but smile as their children looked cute tired. While Blu went outside to fetch a couple fire flies to light up their home, Jewel did a thorough inspection of the hollow. She was rather surprised as their home was completely spotless of mud, even looking nicer than before. Jewel approached her children and carefully poked her kids' faces with wings in an attempt to wake her kids up.

"Come on guys, up and at them." Jewel whispered. The kids didn't protest and slowly rubbed their eyes with their wings and scanned around.

"Wow it got dark fast." Carla groaned as she stretched out her feathers.

"Oh Mom!" Tiago quickly recovered from his slumber and jumped into her mother's arms for a hug. Jewel smiled and returned her son the hug.

"Did we clean the place like you wanted?" Bia asked while adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

"You three did great, and I'm a bird of my word. You three are going to get rewarded." Jewel said as she sling off her satchel. The kids gathered around their mother, eager on what surprise there are about to receive. Their excitement went straight to disappointment when Jewel pulls out several pieces of assorted fruit and seeds about the size of a fist (in bird terms).

"Uh Mom, what are those?" Tiago asked.

"Even I don't what they are." Bia added on.

"Ah kids, your Aunt Mimi gave me these special seeds. She calls them Sunflower Seeds. I'm not too sure where she got them, but she claims they're safe to eat once you remove the shell." Jewel attempted to remove with her beak, but to no avail, the seed didn't break.

"You sure you know what you're doing Mom?" Carla asked, doubting her Mom's ability to breaking the stubborn seed.

"Oh I'm sure…just…need…to…add some…force." Jewel growled as she continued struggling on breaking the seed. After several attempts on the seed, no progress befell Jewel. Luckily, Blu returned with makeshift lanterns made of sticks and vines with trapped Fire flies buzzing around. As Blu placed a couple around the hollow, light illuminated their home and darkness ceased to exist. "Ah man, remind me to let out those guys before they get angry." Blu said he dusted himself and joined up with his family. "Are those Sunflower Seeds?"

"Yes they are dear, could you help me with them?" Jewel asked.

"Sure. There's this trick Linda taught me back in Minnesota." Blu grabbed the seed with his foot and lightly tabbed the edges against the tree's structure. Jewel and the kids watch in astonishment as the seed's out shell slowly fell off, revealing a pale inner seed pit.

"In my defense, I loosen it." Jewel grumbled in frustration as Blu's brain actually beaten her strength.

"Ah don't worry Jewel." Blu chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it." After de-shelling every seed, Jewel used her sharp talons to separate the pieces and divided them among Blu and the kids.

"Don't worry kids, it's really good." Blu said in an attempt of encouraging his kids to eat the unknown substance of the seed. After fighting away doubt, the kids nibbled on the seeds. A nutty with a hint of salty taste enveloped their taste buds, a rather unique of wonder amazed their minds.

"Wow, this isn't half bad." Carla said with an impressed expression.

"Reminds of potato chips back at Rio." Bia added on.

"I want more!" Tiago shouted, obviously showing signs of enjoying the seeds.

The family continued eating, laughing, arguing, enjoying the family bonding until the night got late. After washing up and cleaning the seeds and discarding away any peeled fruit skins, it was time for a good night's sleep. Blu and Jewel carried their exhausted kids up to their beds, but as requested, the trio would like to sleep together once again on the same bed. The parents obliged and placed their beloved ones carefully onto the pile of leaves.

"Could you tell us a story Mom?" Tiago asked.

"Actually, tells us how you and Dad met up." Carla requested. Her siblings actually agreed as 3 pairs of eyes begged Jewel to reveal her past adventures.

"You three seemed old enough, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Where to begin…ah yes, back when your father and I were in Rio, Blu's human friends Tulio and Linda were holding us in a aviary for…"

While Jewel trailed on their adventures, Blu decided to let out the Fire Flies from his makeshift lanterns before they were angered. Luckily, the bugs showed no hostility and flew off towards the night sky. As Blu prepared to head back inside, a rather strange object caught his attention. Somewhere out in the forest, Blu saw two dark silhouettes resembling birds flying towards the Blue Macaw forest. Blu, tried to narrow his eyes to get a better look, but the moment he got his focus, the two figures disappear in the trees. Whether it was real or his mind playing tricks on him, Blu shrugged away the troubling thought of a threat and decided to head on in for bed.

_Migal's Camp, Nighttime_

With the dark skies limiting light, Migal placed a gas lantern on his desk of boxes. While flickering with the lantern, Rayvin perched alongside him with a pen in hand (foot to be precise). Migal laid out a blank sheet of paper as he sat down on a chair awaiting a message.

"Kroh and I have planned to mingle with the Macaws and scout out possible locations for the traps for the next few days. Kroh went on ahead to set up a place for us both to stay overnight. We will be able to make contact with the Macaws tomorrow morning." Ray reported.

"Great job Rayvin. You are free to head back to Kroh. Take care of not getting eaten." Migal sarcastically replied. With a shrug, Rayvin took off in the night sky and soars on back to his brother. With Ray out of sight, Migal lays out a map of the Amazon Rainforest and studies the layout with interested. While studying the map, one of Migal's mercenaries comes up to the ringleader with a report.

"May I speak sir?" the mercenary asked.

"Go on ahead." Migal replied.

"Those two researchers you mentioned? We've found their base of operations not too far from the Macaw forest. I take it they won't be letting us in anytime soon."

"Ah don't worry about them. We could try to be civilized with them. Of course if we can't get to an agreement, we could always resort to my way." Migal smiled rather unpleasantly as he laid out on his desk a loaded handgun.

A/N: You know the drill. All characters excluding Migal, Kroh, and Rayvin belong to Dreamworks and Blue Sky Studios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors**

The next morning came as it always has, pleasant, but also painful when a ray of sunshine bursts into your pupils from your great slumber. As the sun rises from the forest, a ray of light found its way into our favorite Macaw family's home, stirring the beloved Blu.

As sunshine met Blu's eyes, the macaw couldn't resist and awoken from his slumber. He felt his wife's head resting against his side. He smiled as Jewel continued to sleep, breathing in and out softly and pleasantly each time. Carefully, Blu slowly placed Jewel's head on their bed and prepared to head out to start his day when a small wing tugged at his wing. He turned around, and fixes his eyes on his middle child Bia.

"Morning Dad." Bia whispered, trying to be courteous to her mother and other siblings as they slept.

"Morning dear." Blu replied as he knelt down to hug her daughter.

" Where are you going?" Bia asked.

"Well, since your mother has always gotten breakfast for us, I thought I should go get some as a way of returning a favor to her."

"That's sweet father. And if I calculated correctly, this form of act should decrease mother's stress and anger in the morning by 33%, give or take Tiago doesn't do anything reckless."

"That's my little genius. I'm glad you think things through."

"I try, but I couldn't do it without a great father like you."

"Aw shucks dear." Blu blushed. "Anyway, I'll go fetch breakfast. Stay here and make sure things don't escalate."

"Okay, see you soon!" Bia waved as Blu takes off into the forest.

"Alright Blu, getting breakfast shouldn't be that hard. Remember what dad said, these trees are our lives." Blu thought to keep a positive mindset as he scanned for any possible fruit or edible substance." With no luck, Blu began to panic as the sun begin rising. If he doesn't get food anytime soon, he'll let his family down. Without realizing, Blu stumbled into an unknown part of the forest, every tree thriving with fruits, nuts, and all sorts. "Perfect, just what I needed." As Blu went to reach for a nearby mango, a flash of nostalgia hits him, and panic washed over his body. "Oh no, I'm in Felipe's territory again." Blu quickly tried to double back to the Blue Macaw territory when a familiar voice boomed behind him.

"Well if it isn't our Blue Patriot." A voice laughed followed by two other laughs. Blu slowly turned to see the leader of the Scarlet Macaw clan, Felipe and his two henchbirds.

"Please Felipe. I really apologize on stepping on your soil again, I didn't take anything this time and I was making my way back-" Blu protested, only to be grabbed into a side hug from the Scarlet Leader.

"Hey easy there buddy. What's with the worry?" Felipe asked, genuinely concerned.

"You mean, no forms of pain to my body?"

"What are you getting this amigo? After that fiasco with those humans, we are in good terms with your blue buddies remember?" Felipe chuckled while patting Blu's shoulder.

"Heh, I guess I forget when I panic. Sorry for intruding."

"No worries friend." Felipe said to comfort Blu. "By the way, how did you stumble here?"

"I went to get some food for my family, but I got lost in thought and ended up here." Blu explained to the Macaws.

"Is that so huh?" Felipe then turned to one of his bird comrades. "Hey Vince, go grab those two mangos over there." Just like that, one of the scarlet macaws flew in and out with two plump mangos in each talon.

"Are you sure Felipe? I don't want to be a burden."

"Nah its cool Blu. Consider it a welcome gift from my people to you." Felipe said as Vince handed Blu the mangos.

"You sir are a life savior. Is there any way I can repay you?" Blu asked.

"Maybe just keep visiting us often I guess, but no need of any payment."

"Alright Felipe, I'll be taking off. Thanks a bunch!" Blu said and took off back to this home.

"Take care Blu!" Felipe and his two comrades shouted and waved to Blu.

Blu hurries on back and reaches his home in the tree. As he stepped in, he carefully sets the mangos aside. After getting cozy, he scanned around to see if anyone was in any form of anger from hunger. Luckily, nothing went wrong, Bia was on her bed with her eyes glued to her books, Carla was kicking back with her ear buds and Ipod on, and Jewel was with Tiago, helping him straightening out his disarrayed feathers.

"Oh hi Blu." Jewel greeted as she finished fixing up Tiago.

"Thanks Mom!" Tiago happily said and went off to his sisters.

"So honey, where were off to this morning?" Jewel asked.

"I went out to grab these." Blu directed Jewel's eyes to the two mangos set in their home.

"Oh dear that's very thoughtful of you!" Jewel went in with a hug and kiss to Blu.

"Ah, it's the least I can do for you after the many times you got breakfast." Blu replied with a kiss of his own.

"Oh that's romantic!" Bia and Carla added as they watched their parents make love. Tiago just grimaced in disgust and muttered: "Ew gross."

"Alright everyone, let us go eat these juicy mangos!" Blu declared as he pulled the mangos into their home. Everyone quickly gathered and started munching and slurping the succulent pieces of fruit with pleasure. Tiago with occasionally contribute his usual poor table manners by using the pieces of mango as a mask or sword, Bia and Carla would eat with proper etiquette and look down upon their brother's attics, Jewel and Blu couldn't help but laugh as the family enjoyed their breakfast. As the mango slowly made its way to nothing, the kids happily rubbed their stomachs and await what new day is in store for them. As the kids grabbed their personal belongings for the day, usually composed of Tiago's flight goggles, Bia's book on the Amazon, and Carla's Ipod, Blu remembered the thought he had on visiting Rio. Before everyone took off, Blu halted the group with a quick announcement.

"Hey before we go on out today, I have a question for you all."

"Yes?" Blu's family asked in unison.

"If your mother is okay with that, what would think of a trip back to Rio and visiting our old friends in a few days? I kinda mess Rafael and the others back in our old home."

"That would be awesome!" Tiago exclaimed.

"I second that. There are things I still would like to see in Rio." Bia added.

"I third that! I really miss Uncle Nico and Pedro." Carla replied.

"Well, it really comes down to your mother kids. What says you Jewel?" Blu asked. Jewel hesitated for a moment, but the four pairs of puppy eyes from her family easily swayed her.

"I see why not. And besides, I do miss the sounds of Carnival." Jewel answered. The kids jumped in excitement as they hugged their mother.

"You're the best Mom!" the kids cried in unison. Jewel smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright kids, ready to enjoy the day?" Blu asked. The kids nodded and readied themselves for flight. Jewel took the lead and Blu stayed behind of the flock. As Jewel was readying herself for flight, a surprise visit from Aunt Mimi blocks their entrance.

"Aunt Mimi!" Jewel startled and surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Jewel, Blu, kids, you better go head down the gathering ground, my brother and some patrollers found two unknown birds wandering about. Come on, shake a wing, these fellows look mighty interesting." Mimi said and took off in an instant.

"Well there goes our plans." Bia moaned.

"Ah don't worry sis, I want to see these birds." Tiago said, interested on who Eduardo found.

"I'm kinda interested as well Blu, shall we?" Jewel asked.

"Lead the way dear." Blu replied, and the family was off.

Blu and his family flew into the forest and found a large gathering of their tribe circling Eduardo and a few Blue Macaws. The family landed on a high tree branch to ensure a view on these guests. Jewel and the kids were intrigued as the unwelcomed guests look very unfamiliar. There stood two black birds of unknown origin. One was taller than the other, but the smaller one was talking with Eduardo.

"You know what those are Mom?" Carla asked. Jewel shook her head as she continued studying the birds.

"Crows." Muttered Blu.

"You know them?" Bia asked.

"Not those individuals, but the species, I'm very familiar with. Crows are quite annoying back in Minnesota. Aside from that, they are really clever and quite dangerous if in numbers." Blu added on. His family was in awe as they learned more of these "Crows."

"Jewel, wait here with the kids. I'm going to hear what Dad has to say." Blu ordered as he readied himself to fly down to the commotion.

"I want to go Dad!" Tiago protested.

"No Tiago, these crows could be dangerous and I want to make sure they aren't. Please stay here with your Mom and sisters." Blu firmly demanded. Tiago grumbled for a moment, but obeyed.

"You sure about this Blu? I don't think this is necessary." Jewel said in hopes of Blu to reconsider.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." With that, Blu takes off toward the crowd and continues to evaluate the Crows.

"So Kroh and Rayvin, what brings you here to our village?" Eduardo demanded from the two unknown individuals.

"Sir, with all our sincere apologies, my brother and I are just travelers and we are exhausted. We hoped if we could stay just for a night, and we will be on our way." Kroh said in his defense.

"Is that so? Well Rayvin, what is that bag you possess?" Eduardo asked the second crow, Rayvin.

"It's merely my belongings sir. But if it will bring ease to you, you are welcome to hold onto to it if you let my brother and I stay the night." Eduardo shook his head. "That won't be needed. I trust your words."

After much thought, Eduardo nodded and faced his people.

"These two birds are merely travelers and wish to spend just one night, anyone objects?" Eduardo questioned his people. The tribe shook their heads, some actually supporting the idea of guests staying in their home. "Well that settles that, welcome to the Amazon Kroh and Rayvin! And may my tribe open you with wide wings." The crowd cheered and went in to ask the travelers numerous questions.

"Wow that was easy brother." Ray whispered to Kroh.

"No kidding. These folks should be a breeze to bank." Kroh replied in a quiet voice.

Blu focused his eyes on the two crows, something screaming in his mind, telling him that these crows are up to no good. Keeping his inner thoughts in check, Blu decided to fly back to his family and inform them the news. As he landed back on the tree branch with his family, his family eagerly waits for what Blu knows.

"So Blu, what's the word?" Jewel asked.

"Those two crows go by Kroh and Rayvin. And I believe we got ourselves some tourists staying around for a while." Blu replied.

**A/N: A heads up. I will be incapable of updating this story for awhile, I apologize, but fear not, I will finish this, rest assure. Review, comment, favorite, you know the drill.**

**Characters excluding Kroh and Rayvin belong to Dreamworks and Blue Sky Studios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kroh and Rayvin**

**A/N: Came back sooner than I thought. Anyway, lot of dialogue coming. Enjoy the chapter and any feedback and criticism helps a bunch.**

Blu kept pacing back and forth on the tree branch where he and his family settled on when they attempted to observe the new faces of the forest in the form of two black crows. Whoever the two crows are or from, something trigger Blu's internal systems to go in a sudden alert state. Somewhere deep inside Blu, he felt something off about them, perhaps the idea of a crow symbolizing ill omens. Whatever it was, he felt it wasn't right for his father-in-law to allow these particular strangers to stay near his family.

"Hey Dad, could we talk to the Crows?" Bia asked, eager to learn more from them.

"Sorry dear, but I feel that these fellows are not as they claim." Blu stated, convinced that the crows were up to no good.

"What even gave you that idea Dad?" a confused and concerned Carla asked.

"It just my instincts screaming at me, that's all." Blu confessed.

"Oh Honey I think you're getting a bit paranoid again." Jewel chuckled as she rested her wing on Blu's shoulder.

"Since when am I paranoid?" Blu asked. Jewel gave Blu a rather unconvinced look, tipping Blu that his previous moments of his paranoia weren't really much as a threat. "Er…right Jewel."

"So could we talk with them?" Tiago plead. After much thought, Blu felt slightly convinced, but still hesitant on the crows.

"Okay kids, you go to talk with our guests, but remember to stick together and-" Blu quickly realized that Jewel and his children already took off before he could finish his sentence. "Why do they keep doing that?" Blu grumbled as he went after his family.

With the Blue Macaws swarming Kroh and Ray in the masses, it was nearly impossible for the two to keep up on answering their numerous questions. Luckily, Eduardo interjected and asked the crowd to leave some space for them.

"My apologies Kroh and Ray. My people tend to be very excited when we have guests from outside our forest." Eduardo apologized.

"No need to feel sorry Eduardo." Kroh replied and smiled. "Anyway, is it possible you could show me around your forest, a tour perhaps? I'm rather interested in where you live."

"Why certainly yes my dear guest."

"Excellent. I must apologize though, but my dear brother is actually not feeling well to fly for the time being." Kroh gesturing towards Ray. "Is it okay that he stays behind to rest during our tour?"

"Of course Kroh. If there's anything you need Ray, ask away." Eduardo noted to Ray.

"That's very kind of you sir. I should be able manage for the time being." Ray replied.

"Okay then, well Kroh, ready for your tour?" Kroh nodded and followed Eduardo as the macaw takes off into the forest. "Oh, by the way Ray!" Eduardo shouted back. "If you have time, please speak with my family, I think you will find them very enjoyable. In fact, they're heading towards you right now!"

"Will do sir, and please watch over Kroh!" Ray shouted back as Eduardo and his brother faded away into the foliage of trees. As Ray stood in the grounds alone while the Blue Macaws lost interest and returned to their daily lives, he notices a particular group of five macaws approaching him, three he noticed are mere children. "Must be Eduardo's family, better give a good impression." Ray thought.

"Hello good sir." Blu greeted, catching up with his group.

"Good day to you to. And you are?" Ray asked.

"Call me Blu, Tyler Blu Gunderson." Blu replied with pride.

"Your name is Tyler?" Jewel asked, inwardly laughing.

"Your name is Blu? At least it's easy to remember, and who's this lovely one here Blu?"

"This is my wife Jewel. Careful though, she may bite." Blu joked.

"Oh he's a kidder." Jewel giggled. "But it's nice to meet you Rayvin." Jewel replied, shaking Ray's wing.

"The feeling's mutual Ms. Jewel. And who are these three?"

"These are our kids. Go ahead, introduce yourselves." Jewel asked toward her children. Bia, Carla, and Tiago stepped forward, smiling as they approached the crow.

"Hi Mr. Rayvin Sir. My name's Bia." Blu and Jewel's middle child said as she shook Ray's wing.

"Pleasure to meet you Bia. And please, call me Ray" Ray said and turned toward the other two kids.

"I'm Carla, the oldest of my siblings." the rather plump child said as she shook Ray's wing.

"Hi Carla, say isn't that an Ipod?" Ray asked as he noticed a pink Ipod tucked under Carla's wing.

"Why yes it is Ray." Carla replied.

"Interesting, how does one possess one all the one out here?"

"What does possess mean?" the child tilted her head confused.

"Er, simply means own. My apologizes for my English."

"Ah don't worry sir. And to answer your question, my dad gave it to me as a gift awhile back."

"Oh your Dad is sweet." Ray smiled as he turned to the final child.

"And you must be?"

"Call me Tiago, the coolest bird among my sisters!" the young bird replied with enthusiasm.

"I bet you are young one." Ray chuckled as he patted the youngest son with his wing. "Well I now know the family, I guess you all already know me, but I'm Rayvin, Ray for short."

"So what brings you here to this part of the world Ray?" Blu questioned, still suspicious about the bird's intentions.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt telling." Ray pulled out a small map from his satchel and laid it out to the macaws. "My brother and I are travelling to what the humans called North America. We started in Australia, and working our way there."

"Hey, isn't Dad from the America?" Tiago asked Blu and Jewel. Both nodded, but Ray seemed too focused on his map to listen.

"May I interject Ray sir?" Bia asked.

"Why of course Bia. What is it?"

"If you and your brother were planning to go to this North America, why didn't you both fly East from your current location? I believe it would have been much faster. And besides, if you deciding to go West, I recall following that direction will be easier since a pleasant air current flows along the coast. Wouldn't that make flying much easier?" Bia asked as she studied the map.

"My aren't you the little genius." A surprised Ray replied. "You are indeed correct. But my brother and I have our reasons why we decided to detour here. Mainly two reasons, first being my brother and I enjoy travelling around the world. Second being we ran out of food and could use a restock."

"Well you're in the right place to restock. Here in the Amazon, fruit is plentiful." Jewel said, directing her wing around the many trees. "Take as much as you need for your travels."

"That is very kind of you Jewel. I'll be grateful to take that offer."

"May I ask a question?" Blu asked.

"Ask away good sir."

"If you and your brother came here just to restock on supplies, why stay a night?" Blu asked, curious on the crow's case.

"I'll be happy to answer that. In all honesty, my brother and I aren't great fliers of long distance. So we hoped to stay a day here, and thanks to your father Eduardo, our wish was granted."

"Hey how did you know Eduardo was our grandfather?" Carla asked.

"He mentioned it me before he took my brother off to explore the forest." Ray answered as he folded his map away into his satchel. "I know you all have more questions to ask, but would it be okay I rest for a bit? I'm actually pretty exhausted from the flight." Ray confessed as he struggle keeping his eyes open.

"Hey that gives me an idea! Hey Mom, Dad, could Ray and Kroh stay with us? Our home is super big!" Tiago asked.

"Now that's an idea." Blu replied, a little shocked for his son to even have the thought of inviting a complete stranger to stay within his home, let alone near his wife and kids.

"I like that idea, our home is the most comfortable compare to the other's places. Besides, Roberto got us the best place after all." Bia bragged.

"That actually wouldn't be too bad actually. And Bia makes a good point, our home is quite vacant compare to the others." Carla added.

"Now hold up kids, should we consider-" Blu started before Ray steps in.

"If it's too much trouble Blu, I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure a nearby tree branch would suffice me." Ray said as he was about to take flight.

"Now Blu, that shouldn't be the way to treat a guest." Jewel intervened, slightly irritated towards her husband. "Don't worry Ray, you are welcome to stay in our guest beds. Sleeping outside is fun and all, but you should be comfortable while you're here. There are plenty of things to ruin a good night's sleep outside."

"I can't argue against that, I do need good rest for my trip in the future. Are you all okay with that?" Ray asking the family. Everyone but Blu nodded and Ray smiled back. "I really appreciate your hospitality. You have my thanks." Ray said and bowed in thanks.

"Ah it's nothing, come on, follow us Mr. Ray!" Tiago insisted and took off with his siblings behind. Ray follows their lead and takes flight while Jewel prepared to take flight. Before she was able to spread her wings, Blu quickly tapped Jewel's shoulder for her attention.

"What is it dear?" Jewel asked, somewhat concerned for Blu.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for inviting Ray to stay with us?" Blu said as he keeps looking out toward the forest where his kids took off.

"Now what has gotten in you Blu?" Jewel demanded as she rested her wings on her hips, tipping Blu she's rather irked.

"It's just...I'm concerned that's all. Can we trust Ray?"

"He seems genuine to me. And besides Blu, if I get even a whiff on any suspicious activity from Ray, I'll make sure he fesses up. You know my methods." Jewel insisted.

"I know you will Jewel." Blu said as he leaned in for a kiss. Jewel couldn't resist and returned the kiss.

"Okay, sorry about that honey. Ready to head back?"

"Ready as I ever be." Jewel smiled, and both macaws took off back home to their kids and Ray.

With Ray behind, the kids would occasionally introduce the crow their forest and the local macaws. As the kids continued rambling on their lifestyle and interests, Ray was in deep thought, ignoring the children's discussion.

"_Whew, what a day I must admit. I surely hope Kroh knows what he's doing." _Ray thought as he continues following Blu and Jewel's children.

**A/N: Enjoying so far? If not, let me know. And stay tuned, the chapters are about to get juicy. Characters (excluding Kroh and Rayvin) belong to Dreamworks and Blue Sky Studios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Welcome to the Amazon**

Ray struggled to keep up with Tiago, Bia, and Carla during their flight back to the kid's home. Even though fatigued from the long flight with his brother, Ray felt surprised that a few yards have pasted, and already have taken a great toll on the crow.

"Huff…huff…slow down…kids…" Ray panted as he continued flying with every inch of his energy. "How…far…are we…there yet?"

"Not far Mr. Ray." Bia replied.

"Come on Ray, it's only been a minute." Tiago laughed as he watched Ray gasped between each stroke he committed in flight.

"Hey come on guys, lay off the guy. After all, he and his brother did fly over Africa in one day." Carla pointed out.

After what felt like an eternity for Ray, the kids finally landed near a hole of a tree. Intrigued, Ray followed the kids into the hollow of the tree, and his beak dropped in the sheer size of the tree's interior.

"This is your crib?" Ray gasped as he gazed in awe of the home.

"I figure crib means home in your terms. But yep, welcome to la casa de impresionate." Tiago replied as he settled on a nearby stack of leaves, Ray assuming the leaves served as beds. "Go on dude, make yourself at home." Tiago said as he relaxed on his bed.

Ray obliged and looked around for a nest to settle in. He can tell from the occupied to the vacant nests given the weariness of the leaves or personal belongings next to the leaves. He then noticed what appears to be a Fanny Pack laid next to a nest larger than Tiago's, laughing inwardly, Ray asked. "Jewel needs a Fanny Pack? I'm surprised those things are still in fashion."

"Um, hate to break it to ya Ray, that's our Dad's." Bia answered, somewhat laughing to the stunned Ray.

"My word, your dad is quite the character, anyway, I found a place my brother and I can settle." Ray laid out his belongs on two separate stacks of leaves near what appears to be a watering hole. "Hey, is this water drinkable?" Ray asked as he leaned in to get a closer look at the watering hole.

"Oh I wouldn't drink that." Carla warned. "That's Tiago's bath." Cringing in disgust, Ray backed away as he looked around for any substance to clear his dry throat.

"If you're thirsty Ray, mom and dad made a legit watering hole near the entrance. And I ensure you, Tiago didn't do anything to it." Bia said.

"What makes you so sure?" Tiago giggled as he attempted to muffle his laughter. His sisters quickly glared at him as he raised his wings in a defensive stance. "Hey I was only kidding!"

"I'll take your word for it." Ray replied and walked over to the pool of water next to the tree's entrance hole. He glanced at it, seeing no impurities of any sort. He grabbed a small leaf and scooped a helping of water and let it drizzle down his throat. The crisp, refreshing sensation of the water eases his body as he set the leaf aside. "Much better." Ray muttered. He then walked back to his bed of leaves and sat down. Before they knew it, Tiago, Bia, and Carla watched Ray pass out on his bed, out cold and asleep.

"Yikes he must be exhausted." Tiago whispered.

"Let's be quiet for now. Let the guy get some sleep." Carla quietly added. Bia pointed her siblings outside, directing them to leave Ray be as he slept. As the trio slowly made their way to the hollow's entrance, Blu and Jewel arrive at the edge of the entrance, eager to learn more from Ray.

"Hey kids! Where's Ray?" Jewel asked as she made her way inside their home.

"Shhhh!" The kids whispered in unison as they ushered their parents outside.

"Hey, what gives?" Blu asked, questioning his kids' secretive behavior.

"Ray is sleeping, would it kill you two to show some courtesy?" Carla barked as the kids stood between their parents and their home.

"Oh dear, we're sorry." Jewel apologized. The kids nodded as the family took flight to a nearby branch to discuss at a reasonable distant from their home.

"Anyway, what do guys have planned today?" Bia asked.

"Well I have to help out with your Aunt Mimi on gathering some food. And your father has to go check on preparations when we head back to Rio for our family vacation." Jewel answered.

"I forgot! Our family trip back to our old home!" Tiago exclaimed, excited to return to the wonderful Rio de Janiero.

"Since your mother and I are busy, you three are welcome to do whatever you like for today." Blu said.

"Ah sweet! Is it okay I go hangout with Roberto dad?" Tiago asked.

"As long as he's okay with it, you are welcome to." Blu responded with a smile.

"And what are you two girls going to do?" Jewel asked, facing her daughters.

"Well, could Carla and I go with you Mom? I'm kinda interested on what you and Great Aunt Mimi have to work on."

"Do I have a say in this?" Carla protested, not really interested on involving herself in her mother's labor.

"You know Bia, that's a good idea, it would be a great learning experience for you and Carla to learn how to gather." Jewel approved. Bia nodded and smiled, but didn't go the same for Carla. Although reluctant, she had no choice but to help out, better to please her mother than angering her fierce spirit. "Alright its settled, come on girls." Jewel took off with Bia and Carla behind. All that was left was Blu and Tiago as they pondered on their day.

"Well I'll be heading off on supplying our trip, try not to blow anything up okay Tiago?" Blu said as he stretched out his wings.

"Promise Dad!" Tiago replied and flies off into the forest. Blu doubted things would go pleasant, but he figured Roberto can handle his wild child in the form of Tiago. With everyone gone to do their activites, Blu takes flight to see his former human owner Linda.

_Meanwhile with Eduardo and Kroh_

"As you should know, the forest is divided into many tribes." Eduardo lectured on as he and Kroh flew around the forest. Kroh, at first not interested, was later surprisingly entranced by the leader's knowledge and forest lifestyle. "Other than my tribe, our only neighboring tribes that you shouldn't worry about are the Scarlet Macaws, the Lear Indigo Macaws, and Military Macaws."

"Interesting." Kroh replied. "Are there any tribes I should try to avoid?"

"We're good terms with the Scarlet and Military Macaws. The Indigos tolerant us, but don't attempt to cross their grounds unless in a form of an emergency. But the one tribe I really hope you don't cross paths with are the Dwellers."

"I don't follow sir, the Dwellers?"

"That's their name Kroh. And it speaks for itself. The Dwellers are a massive horde of bats that despise my people and our neighboring tribes. Normally they enjoy dark, damp areas like the caves along the coastline, but lately they feel the need to expand into the forest."

Kroh was intrigued by this piece of information as he continued pressing on the topic. "Tell me Eduardo, why would you think the Dwellers need to expand their territory?"

"Who knows, you would think the caves are endless mazes, but it would seem the Dweller Bats would be reproducing in the masses if they can't fit in the caves."

"That be a creepy thought." Kroh commented. "By the way, a question for you sir."

"Ask away Kroh." Eduardo happily replied.

"How were you chosen to lead your people?"

"It's a long story, but I'll try to summarize." Both the Macaw and Kroh landed on a nearby branch for a breather as Eduardo prepared for his back story. "Every tribe could either elect or fight for the position of being a leader. As time passed, the rules are now as follow: The next leader of the current would be either passed on the leader's offspring without question, but the people could vote against it once the new leader doesn't lead as promised within a month. The second method is just like before, by brute force. However, to avoid conflicts of within the people to avoid a mass civil war, leadership could only be fought by other leaders of another tribe. This hasn't been practiced for awhile as we have been with good terms with our neighbors."

"Hypothetically speaking." Kroh interrupted. "What if a tribe leader wanted to control another tribe?"

"If it came down to that, both leaders would go one on one in combat. Winner of the fight would have upmost control of the other tribe. Even though we haven't done this practice, the tribes have obliged to this law."

"Seems barbaric." Kroh commented.

"What can I say? It's the rule of the Amazon." Eduardo replied. "Anyway Kroh, I've shown you my tribe's routine, forest, lifestyle, and our history. Any more questions?"

"No need my good sir, I've learned a plenty. I'm ready to call a day." Kroh said as he yawned.

"It's still dusk, but I would like our guest to be comfortable." With that said, Kroh followed Eduardo back to the Blue Macaw territory.

As the sun began to descend over the horizon, the Blue Macaws finished their daily chores and headed on back home to spend time with their families. In the hollow Blu's family, Ray finally stirs himself up from his slumber. He stood up and stretched out his wings, feeling fully rejuvenated and refreshed. Although it was getting dark, Ray thought he could do a little exploring before heading back to finish part two of his sleep. As he readied himself to take flight, he hears the flapping wings of a bird, and his brother Kroh swoops in, landing next to him.

"Good evening brother, feeling better I presume?" Kroh asked as he settled in the nest next to Ray's.

"Better as I'll ever be. So how your afternoon go?" Ray said as he stood up.

"Old man Eduardo definitely gave me the Blue Macaw life in a nutshell. But I got the key points of the recon. But one matter concerns me."

"What is it Kroh?"

"That one Macaw, Blu was it? I am to believe he's on to us."

"What gave us away Kroh?" Ray asked, concerned for their cover.

"I don't know what or how, perhaps he's a paranoid one. Well beside the point, we'll have to work faster."

_Outside the Hollow_

After a long day of gathering food and supplies for the tribe, Bia and Carla slowly made their way back to their home. Carla on the other hand, was almost out of breath as she sat on the edge of the entrance.

"You just had to involve us Bia." Carla panted angrily as she tried to settle down her pulsing heart.

"What can I say, I was curious." Bia replied in her defense. "Besides, would it kill for you to live a bit other than by music?"

"Easy for you to say, I wasn't built to like you or Tiago." Carla retorted back as she stood up.

"Whatever."

"Hey guys!" a young male voice yelled from the forest. Carla and Bia turned around to see their younger brother Tiago flying in, covered in what looks like soot.

"Oh great Tiago, did you make a firecracker again?" Bia demanded.

"I couldn't help it, Roberto had all the material to make one." Tiago replied childishly.

"You're such the arsonist Tiago." Carla grumbled as she walked into the hollow.

"Now what does that suppose to mean!?" Tiago demanded angrily, feeling insulted. Carla quickly turned around, feeling Tiago threatening her.

"You heard me, arsonist. Would it hurt for you to learn like Bia and I during Dad's tutorials on proper English?" Carla replied, beak to beak with Taigo's. Bia quickly stepped in to extinguish the fiery conversation as she tried to hold back her older sister.

"Come on guys! We don't need this go out of hand. Let's take it easy and-" before Bia finished her protest, she heard muffled voices from the Hollow, sounding like Ray's and another bird, perhaps his brother. "Hey guys, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tiago asked, completely distracted by his sister's curiosity.

"If you be quiet Tiago, we could hear the conversation." Carla whispered at Tiago.

"Why I outta-" Tiago growled as he stepped towards Carla, his wing curling into a fist.

"Would you two drop it already!?" Bia growled menacingly at her siblings. Tiago and Carla quickly nodded and put aside their scuffle. The trio leaned in carefully without being spotted as they eavesdrop into the conversation inside their home.

_Inside the Hollow_

"What's the move Kroh?" Ray asked as he awaited his brother's response.

"Since that storm is coming in, I'll go ahead and inform Migal the sites. Hopefully he and his boys should have enough time for the set up, give or take a day. For you, try to keep the folks here busy without arousing suspicion." Kroh said.

"And how you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know, play with those kids, sweet talk, whatever you're best at. Now don't mention this to anyone, I'm going ahead to talk with Migal." Kroh said and took off quickly into the dark. His impressive speed almost thrown the eavesdropping Tiago, Bia, and Carla off their feet, but luckily the trio held on.

"Now what you suppose they were talking about sis?" Tiago asked to her older siblings.

"Not sure, but let's find out ourselves." Carla replied. The trio nodded and flew inside their home to confront Ray. The three see Ray on his nest, fiddling around his satchel of belongings.

"Hey Ray." Tiago said as he and his siblings entered their home.

"Hey kids." Ray waved as he put aside his bag. "Where are your parents?"

"Should be back soon, where's your brother heading off to?" Bia asked.

"He went to go check on some things, you don't need to worry." Ray replied, hoping the kids drop the topic.

"Sorry Ray, we're young but not stupid. Now fess up if you so kindly could." Carla demanded.

"My I see a lot of your parent's traits in you." Ray admitted as he flew next to the kids. "I'll be honest, my brother and I are very grateful of your generosity. And to thank you all, my brother and I are putting together a little act and dance together as a gift."

"Oh cool! You two are performers?" Bia asked.

"You can say, but keep this a promise okay kids? Kroh and I want to surprise your tribe."

"We promise." The three said in unison.

"Excellent. Now anything else?" Ray asked. The kids shook their heads and smiled. Ray nodded and dismissed the kids. The trio flew over to the entrance to wait for their parents' return. In a matter of moments, Blu and Jewel return, greeting their kids with warm hugs and kisses. Ray watched on and smiled as the family reunited and hugged. A thought crossed Ray's mind as he frowned in deep thought. "I feel like Kroh and I forgot to deal with something very important, what was it?"

Finally, after days of flying and random stops for food, Rafael and the duo of Nico and Pedro arrived at the edge of the Amazon Rainforest.

"Oh my wings, finally we're here." Rafael panted as the three landed on a nearby branch.

"You think Blu and Jewel will be awake at this hour?" Pedro asked as he surveyed the night sky.

"After what we learned back at Rio, Blu will definitely wake up." Nico added. "Wait fellas, you here that?" Curious, Pedro and Rafael perked their eyes into the night sky, a sound of flapping wings could be heard. The three look up to see a bird in the night sky flying toward a section of the forest. A feeling of joy enveloping the three.

"That must one of the Blue Macaw patrol! Let's ask him for directions!" Rafael suggested. Nico and Pedro nodded and the three gave chase to the lone bird. "Hey! Hey amigo! We're friends of Blu and Jewel, could you help us out?" Rafael shouted to the bird.

The bird turned and stopped to see who was calling to him, a sick realization grabbing his mind. "Oh cripes, its these fools." The bird thought. "Better put them down before things go south."

**A/N: Another chapter down and the plot thickens. Stay tuned as things are going to heat up. Review, spread the word, you know the drill. And thanks again for taking your time on reading my rendition of a Rio fanfic. Characters excluding Kroh and Ray belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Two Cans of Trouble**

The trio of Rafael, Nico, and Pedro finally arrived at the Amazon Rainforest. Night shrouded the trees and vegetation in darkness, but that wouldn't stop the three from warning the trouble that's approaching the Blue Macaw's sanctuary. As our trio made trips around the forest in a search for their friends, they've stumbled across what appears to be a Blue Macaw on night patrol. Relieved, they quickly flew to the stranger in hopes of asking the whereabouts of Blu and the others, but quickly froze in shock as they got closer to the bird. The clouds blocking the sky reveal the moon's light shining onto the bird, revealing a sleek black coat of feathers belonging to a familiar face. It was the nasty Kroh back from their last encounter.

"My, aren't you two persistent, I'll give you that." Kroh chuckled, averting his attention to the three birds. "And you must be the third victim."

"And you must be Kroh." Rafael growled as he beamed his eyes onto the villainous bird. "And the name's Rafael."

"Uh Ralfy, we better back off this guy." Nico intervened, tugging at Rafael's side.

"This freak took out Mauro in one kick. Could we just run from this one?" Pedro insisted as the Kroh's eyes flared in anger. "Oh sweet samba sprinkles."

"Now calling someone a freak is very rude sir." Kroh sneered as he flexed his talons. "I suggest you apologize, or I'll be dining on a trio of tasty morsels." Kroh threatened as he readied himself to pounce onto the three birds.

"Hah, I like to see you try!" Rafael responded, showing no signs on backing down. "There's three of us, and one of you."

"Ralfy…" Nico and Pedro whimpered as they huddled behind their larger friend. "Come on man, let's just-"

"Ah don't wuss out now fellas." Rafael brushed away the warnings as he readied himself for a fight. "If you two won't make a move, I'll take on this Kroh." Rafael flew ahead after Kroh, ignoring the pleas of Nico and Pedro. Kroh smiled as he awaited Rafael to rush him. The toucan lunged forward with his beak in an attempt to smack the mighty crow. Without as much as a flinch, Kroh flew to his side rather rapidly, leaving Rafael open for a counter blow. With his left wing, Kroh delivered a powerful chop to Rafael's skull, the blow knocking the toucan out. Rafael's unconscious body went limp and plunged to the earth, only to be caught by Kroh's strong talons. Nico and Pedro watch in shock as Kroh held Rafael by his legs with only one talon, the fierce crow exhibiting his mighty strength.

"Well that just happened." Pedro gulped as he looked over to his partner Nico. "Bail?"

"Bail." Nico cried and both birds turned to flee the scene, only to meet the eyes of Kroh as his gleaming eyes met theirs of sheer fright.

"Going somewhere?" Kroh mocked as he held the unconscious Rafael.

"Um, home?" Nico and Pedro responded, attempting to sweet talk the frightening bird.

"Now there's a thought. But you know what's coming." Without hesitation, Kroh used both his wings and delivered two powerful chops on the two smaller birds with the same force used on Rafael. Both birds lost sight and fell into a slumber as they both were held by Kroh's other talon. "You know, I could just let you drown out here, but my master hasn't licensed me to kill. But don't worry, I know a nice cage to keep you safe." Kroh laughed sadistically as he flew towards Migal's camp with three birds in tow.

_Migal's Camp, nighttime._

Migal's men went back and forth from their trucks carrying crates of equipment and all sorts of unknown gear. One of the men brought a crate to the ringleader Migal, a smile wore across the master thief as he inspected the wooden box.

"Open it up." Migal ordered his mercenary. The hired gun nodded and removes the lids of the box with a crowbar. Migal cut away the bands and wrapping with his knife, pulling out what appears to be two sets of rifles, one being larger than the other. "Ah, beautiful." Migal smiled as he inspected the weapons with care.

"Can I ask sir, but what kind of weaponry have you purchased for this hunt?" the mercenary asked.

"Ah my good man, thanks for asking. I pulled some strings to purchase some nice hardware from a generous weapons dealer before we've arrived here." Migal replied as he tossed the smaller rifle to his mercenary. "That's what he calls confetti makers. Since my employer wants these blasted birds alive, these guns would only scare and scatter them if they have the thought of attacking us."

"And if we they don't work?"

"And that's why we have this one." Migal flashing the larger rifle. "This baby can blast snare nets that can catch up to six to eight birds a time. The gun is wired with a screamer mechanic to cause a slight state of panic to the birds without any harm to them. He calls them, Hissy Fitters."

"In other words, this will be our main way of catching the product?" The mercenary asked.

"You are partially correct my good man. The traps I've ordered will be our other main reasoning of catching these birds. Just awaiting my recon from Kroh and Rayvin on key points of setting the traps."

"That's some smart planning sir." The mercenary commending Migal.

"Ah you don't become the greatest thief and collector without wit and knowledge." Migal chuckled as he tucked away the rifle. "Now go finish unloading the gear, we're moving out tomorrow night once those birds are defenseless."

"Yes sir." After the discussion, the mercenary bowed and dismissed himself, leaving Migal to his thoughts. As night began to take a toll on the master thief, Migal retreats to his tent for a much need rest, until a sound of footsteps caught his attention. He quickly turns around to see two figures emerge from the forest's path. One was a slender male wearing glasses and wielding a torch to counter the darkness of night. He was later followed by a female companion who also wore glasses. Migal was intrigued as she didn't appear to look like a local in this part of the world. Migal then recognizes the two strangers, they were the researchers that guard the Blue Macaw's reserve.

"Uh, excuse me sir?" the male stranger asked as he glanced around Migal's camp. The female companion observed the camp as well as she studied the many crates and boxes.

"Greetings strangers." Migal welcomed, already brewing stories to throw off suspicion of his poaching. "What can I do for you?" Migal asked as he attempted to distract the researchers from investigating his camp.

"Oh, yes." The male replied as he fixed his glasses onto Migal. "My name's Tulio Monteiro, ornithologist and co-owner of the Blu Bird Sanctuary." Tulio introduced himself. "And this here is Linda Gunderson, my assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you two." Migal said as he shook both the couples' hands. "What brings you here on this fine night?"

"I'm sorry to inform you this, but you and your men have encamped on private property guarded by government protection." Linda stated. "Tulio and I would like to apologize for the inconvenience, but we would really appreciate if you could move further west from the posted warnings by tomorrow morning."

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. My men and I were sent here on assignment by the Brazilian government." Migal lied to convince the curious couple.

"Is that so? What kind of assignment?" Linda asked.

"Funny you ask." Migal smiled, already hatching many stories to mislead his activities. "We were sent to clean up a certain group of pythons that have roaming around here."

"And why does the government need to clean out one of the Amazon's common snakes?" Linda continued probing Migal's intentions.

"I'm surprised you weren't informed Ms. Linda. The pythons out here have been an issue to the plant life. We're on duty to collect the pythons and bring them back to our research facilities."

"Is that so?" Linda said, still not convinced. "Then what's with all those crates you have there?"

"Oh, those? Those crates are just our equipment." Migal protested in defense.

"Hey dear, I think we could let these men off the hook." Tulio pleaded to Linda, but she didn't buy Migal's story. Before Migal could intervene, Linda opens a nearby crate, and finds a set of metal cages resting inside the crate.

"What are these for?" Linda demanded, threatening Migal that she could overturn his poaching to the authorities.

"If you let me finish Ms Linda, the reason why we're collecting the pythons is because a fiercesome disease has infected the python species in the forest. My men and I can't risk getting bitten when they're sick. So we have these cages to hold them in." Migal replied as he looked into Linda's eyes with his best honest face.

After much deliberation, Linda signed as she apologized to Migal. "My apologizes sir. We're just doing our job on protecting the Blue Macaws."

"No worries Miss. Are we not doing our jobs after all?" Migal said to comfort the troubled Linda. The female assistant smiled as she and Tulio prepared to trek back to their camp.

"Alright Migal, your men can stay for the night. But we would like if you all could pack up once you clean up the pythons." Tulio stated. Migal nodded in agreement, and the couple took off to the night, alertly watching every step now that sick pythons roam the forest.

Migal whistled back towards some tents, two large men emerging and standing attention next to the leader. "Follow those two and collect them. They need to be silenced, but then again, they would make some decent ransom money. Get them alive." Migal ordered. The two mercenaries nodded and took off quietly after Tulio and Linda. After handling a close call, Migal retreated to his tent, and was welcomed by his companion Kroh and a cage holding three birds: A toucan, a canary, and a rather plump carnival, all unconscious.

"I take it you have a good reason Kroh?" Migal asked as he slid a pen and paper to the black bird.

"These three know too much. I figure I detain them until I was given the kill command." Kroh replied as he written down his response on paper.

"No need to shed blood Kroh. Let's try to minimize causalities for the time being." Migal ordered. Kroh nodded as he writes down: "I have the key trapping points, would you like them?"

"Yes please." Migal replied as he laid out graph paper. Kroh used the pen in his right foot to sketch out the Macaw's forest and circled certain points on the sketch, indicating spots for traps. "Excellent work Kroh. At this rate, we are about to live larger than ever." Migal smiled as he pet Kroh in praise. The crow smiled and bowed as he readies himself to return back to the Blue Macaw's sanctuary. "Oh by the way Kroh." Migal asked, halting Kroh. "Where's Rayvin?"

Kroh quickly returned to the paper and wrote: "He's winning the trust of the Macaws. These birds are buying everything he tells them."

"Perfect. No suspicion, things are going our way. You are free to go now Kroh." Kroh nodded to his Master and takes flight, leaving Migal with a cage full of unconscious birds. "Well, looks like I'm leaving Brazil with money and a souvenir." Migal laughed softly as he inspected the three birds.

**A/N: You know the drill. Oh, and I would like to thank you all on reading and supporting this story! More to come.- Poshil**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rude Awakening**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please read the end A/N once you finish the chapter. With that said, enjoy!**

The night died down, and brought morning to live, ridding away the darkness. With light illuminating the Amazon Rainforest, life sprung about and the forest went on with its vibrate noises and animals emerging from their burrows to go on their ways of life. Just like the other day before the guests of Kroh and Rayvin arrived, Blu would get up to resume his new duty of patrol with Eduardo. But with the addition of the crows, Blu's morning will take a rather interesting turn.

After a lovely night's of sleep, Blu rubbed his eyes of ache away as he turned to his side, eager to see the lovely face of Jewel to brighten his day. To Blu's disappointment, he was late again to see her face, but a thought crossed his mind. He sat up to look for his kids, no sign. He quickly flew over to the guest nests of Kroh and Ray, no sign. Panic stricken his body as his fears came true on what would of happen when they opened their home to two possible hostile strangers. Just as Blu was about to alert Eduardo, he heard the sounds of three grunting pants. He turned, and relieve washed his mind, his kids were fine. He was rather curious on what his three children were doing as the three struggled pulling a vine. He thought they were pulling a prank on him, but he knew they wouldn't when he's awake.

"What are you three up to now?" Blu asked as he flew over to his kids.

"Shhh!" All three whispered in unison. Blu nodded as he leaned to Bia's ear.

"Honey, two things: Where's your mother?" Blu whispered.

"She went to go get breakfast." Bia replied as she and her siblings continue to pull the vine.

"Whew, that's good." Blu relieved of Jewel being safe. "Second, what are you three doing with this vine pulling?"

"Just look up for yourself Dad." Carla panted, still able to pull her weight with her siblings combined effort of pulling the unknown vine. Concerned, Blu looked up, and felt his stomach turn on what his children were planning. Above, he notices the sleeping form of Ray, hanging in comfortable position within a makeshift hammock.

"Kids, what are you doing!?" Blu cried, fearing Ray's rage if he fell to his kids' trap.

"Oh chill out dad, just giving him a warm Amazon initiation!" Tiago giggled as the trio finally pulled Ray to the optimal height they waited their victim to be.

"Kids, put him down this instant!" Blu barked furiously at his kids.

"Ah come on Dad, do we have to?" Tiago protested.

"This shouldn't be debatable, let go off him now!" Blu ordered, already seething in rage. The kids groaned, and did as told, but Bia had other plans. She quickly glanced at her siblings, all smile slyly on what to do next.

"Sure Dad, we'll let him go." Bia smiled, and all three let go of the vine. Blu screamed and lunged for the vine to stop Ray from plummeting to the ground. Instead, Blu didn't expect Ray to be this heavy and was dragged straight up towards the hollow with the vine. Ray, still oblivious to his predicament continued to sleep pleasantly, that is, until he met his landing zone, Tiago's spa. With a mighty splash, the warm and questionable water violently woke the crow as Ray emerged, spluttering water out of his beak and looked confusingly dazed around.

"Sweet Mother of Munchies! The Navy's got me!" Ray cried as he splashed about in Tiago's pool in panic. He quickly calmed down as he realized he has awakened to the real world, and a terrified screaming came above. Ray darted his head up, and watched in horror as a terrified Blu was making a collision course toward him. Ray raised his wings in an attempt to brace himself, and the Blue Macaw crashed into Ray, a roaring splashed engulfing both birds. Carla, Bia, and Tiago cheered and laugh as they once again not only pranked their father, but Ray as well.

As the commotion continued, Jewel returns from her food run, and gazed around the scene, surprised and confused. "Oh boy, what did they do to Blu now?" Jewel groaned as she put aside her gathered fruit to inspect the damage. She couldn't help but laugh as she sees Blu sitting in Tiago's bath, confused and soaked top to bottom. "Well dear, I hope you already learned what our dear Tiago does in that bath." Jewel chuckled. Blu was about to get out of the water to save any ounce of dignity in himself, until several bubbles emerged from his rear side of the water. Jewel and the kids can't help but laugh as Blu's face blushed in sheer embarrassment.

"That wasn't me!" Blu cried in defense as he scrambled out of the bath, the bubbles still forming and popping. Jewel leaned in towards the bath, curious why Tiago's bath was going off when her child isn't in it. Without a warning, Jewel squeals in fright as the awake and drenched Ray scrambles out and splutters water from his beak and nostrils as he gasped for air.

"What in the- KIDS! What were you thinking!?" Jewel roared in anger as the trio of Tiago, Bia, and Carla quickly huddled behind their soaked father.

"We thought it would be fun to prank Ray, but Dad got in the way." Carla replied weakly in defense.

"Is that what happened dear?" Jewel darted her attention to her husband.

"Yes Jewel, I went in to stop it from happening, but let's say it didn't work out." Blu said, noting his wet and dripping body.

"And why kids? You should know better to pull your shenanigans on a guest." The trio lowered their heads in guilt as Jewel continued gazing at them in disappointment.

"Sorry Mom." They said together.

"Don't apologize to me, go to Mr. Ray and apologize to him." Jewel ordered. The kids agreed and slowly walked to Ray as the crow was attempting to dry out his feathers.

"Mr. Ray sir?" Bia asked softly. Ray turned to look at the three pairs of sadden eyes of Tiago, Bia, and Carla.

"What?" Ray demanded as he continued drying his body.

"We're deeply sorry for putting you in harm's way." Carla replied.

"I hope you could forgive us." Tiago pleaded. Since they were mere children, Ray couldn't help but forgive the three troublemakers.

"Sure, I'll forgive you." Ray said as he finished drying his body. The kids signed in relief, until Ray leaned in quickly and was a mere centimeter from the kids' beaks. "But remember this." Ray growled in a threatening tone. "I hope you can sleep with your eyes open at night. Because whatever you did to me, I guarantee you, a terrible fate will befall you three far beyond a mere bird bath." Ray declared. The kids gulped and nodded slowly, fearing the worst if they cross Ray again. The kids continued staring at the angry eyes of Ray, but watch as his eyes ease up, and the crow fell back laughing hysterically. "Oh kiddies, don't fret about it!" Blu, Jewel, and their kids cocked their heads in confusion as the crow slowly calmed himself. "No harm done, I've done many ridiculous tricks and traps back in my younger days." The group couldn't help but laugh along the clever crow as he stood up. "Man what got me was your fear in your eyes."

"Well played Ray, well played." Tiago admitted, impressed by Ray's antics.

After cleaning up the hollow and eating breakfast, Blu and Jewel dismissed their kids to enjoy their day, leaving the couple alone with Ray.

"So, I guess you and Kroh will be taking off huh?" Blu asked.

"Seems that way. I just would like to thank you once again for your hospitality, especially sharing your food with me. I never had fruit like this back at home." Ray replied.

"That won't be the case sadly." A voice echoed the hollow. The three birds turn to see Kroh flying in, a slight face of concern wore him.

"What do you mean by that brother?" Ray asked, interested on his brother's worries.

"I went with Eduardo for a chat, and we both spotted some nasty storm clouds coming from the west." Kroh frowned, which also made Ray frown.

"And the worst thing for any bird is to fly into a storm." Jewel added.

"That's why I would like to ask if it wouldn't be any hassle, but would it be okay my brother and I stay another night until the clouds change direction?" Kroh asked. Blu disapproved with the idea, but Jewel agreed, and he knew her word is final.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need to." Jewel answered with a smile. Blu looked down on the idea, but he'll just have to deal with it. "Besides, I think the kids really grew attached to Ray, is that okay Kroh?"

"Oh that's sweet. Well, you enjoy yourself Ray, I'm going to do some sightseeing." Kroh waves back and takes off into the forest.

"I guess its time to start the day. I'm going to run some errands Blu, why don't get to know Ray better other than taking baths together?" Jewel joked, forcing both Blu and Ray to seethe in embarrassment and rage.

"Hey! That's not cool honey!" Blu cried out.

"I don't roll like that Jewel!" Ray added.

"Ah I'm just kidding, ta ta you two!" Jewel laughed and took off, leaving the two birds alone.

"Make any peep about this and I swear I'll make a coat out of you." Ray threatened.

"The same goes for you to." Blu replied, glaring back at Ray.

"Come on, let's go check where my kids are heading to." Blu suggested. Ray nodded and followed Blu out of the hollow into the forest.

"So." Blu started in an attempt to get some small talk going. "Got any interests Ray?"

"Several." Ray replied. "But I'm mostly into cooking, sports, and if I'm in a human settlement, videogames all the way."

"Hey, I enjoy those activities as well." Blu smiled as he looks back at his domesticated life with Linda years ago. "You know, we may have some things in common." Ray smiled as both the crow and Macaw continued sharing other facts about themselves, intrigued that they have very similar interests.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE. Anyhow, I would like to thank you all for reading this story and continue the support. A few things to cover, the next few updates, I'm starting what I call "Irrelevant Chapter" series. What it means, I'll be throwing in some chapters in this story that have no connection or meaning to the plot the De Grande Conflict whatsoever. I would like to expand my style with some random genres between comedy and tragedy. If you wish me to add your OC/FC, PM or review to this story your character and his/her bio. Second, expect the main chapters to arrive slower since I'm starting these Irrelevant Chapters. It would seem better to just write separate stories, but the site has been quite finicky with me lately so I'm just throwing everything into De Grande Conflict. If you have any questions, please holla. With that said, enjoy yourself and thanks!- Poshil **


	11. Irrelevant Chapter 1 (Drama)

**Irreverent Tragedy Chapter 1: Blu's Breaking Point, An Alternative Take on Blu's story after he loses the soccer game for the Blue Macaws against the Scarlet Macaws**

**A/N: Note, if you haven't watch Rio 2 yet, I advise you don't read this chapter, a word of caution, don't expect it to be pleasant. Also, I won't be updating Chapter 11 and 12 for a few days or so. With that said, enjoy!- Poshil**

Blu was dumbfounded for his careless actions. His only chance to impress Eduardo, the entire Blue Macaw populous, Jewel, all up in smoke thanks to one misgoal by him. He could only watch and hear the commotion of the Scarlet Macaws cheering and celebrating now that they own possession of both forests. Blu glanced at his own species, the Blue Macaws, the many eyes of either anger or disappointment pointing at him like a thousand guns at the ready. He knew they all hated him for losing their hard earned home. Hours passed as each tribe return to their respective homes, at least that goes for the Scarlet Macaws, the Blue Macaws went in search of another home once again. He was then left alone with Eduardo, his wife Jewel, Aunt Mimi, and his three children Tiago, Bia, and Carla. Blu looked up, face to face with a disappointed and angry Eduardo, he knew what's coming.

"I had it with you. You just lost my people's homes, what do you have to say to that!?" Eduardo demanded, no doubt on the verge on tearing Blu's body apart. Blu couldn't face his father-in-law, perhaps too ashamed on what he had done. "You're better off back in your little pet cage than here. I better see your face out of here before I make you." Eduardo warned as he takes off to regroup with the other Blue Macaws. He passed by a worried Jewel, knowing she will stay to comfort her pathetic mate. He shrugs the issue away and flies on ahead. Jewel could only look on as her father flew on, seething with rage. In an attempt to bring Blu's confidence back, she thought some words of encouragement could bring him back.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Jewel asked, concerned for Blu as she rested her wing onto Blu.

"Am I okay? Is that all you have to say?" Blu scowled as Jewel quickly backed off terrified. "I just made my entire species hate me, if not, they want to kill me, how am I okay!?"

"Blu, please calm down, we can work this out-" Jewel insisted, but Blu turned away and faced the sky.

"I wasn't made for the forest Jewel, you know that. I thought if I tried, I could fit in, but who am I kidding." Blu whimpered and looked down, on the verge of tears.

"Blu…" Jewel slowly made her way to Blu in an attempt to give a hug for comfort, but the distraught Blu spun around, his eyes filled with tears and rage.

"This is your fault!" Blu shouted, now angering Jewel.

"My fault!? How is it my fault!?" Jewel's sudden outburst echoed the empty Pit of Doom, adding worry to the still present Aunt Mimi and her three children.

"You just to had convince us to go to the Amazon, you just had to come back here with your people. What was wrong on what we had back in Rio!?"

"What's wrong on how we lived? I tell you why Blu! You're raising our kids to be humans! We're birds!" Jewel argued back.

"Is that so wrong Jewel, huh!?" The thought never crossed Jewel's mind as Blu continued his rant. "I just wanted the kids to grow up in a safe environment, and every day, they would put themselves in harm's way thanks to you! It scared me every day when I see Tiago doing something reckless, or Bia and Carla making dangerous contraptions. I couldn't handle that every time Jewel!"

"The kids are fine Blu no matter where they are, I'm starting to think this is about you!" Jewel yelled. "Let me rephrase that, it has always been you! You and your needs before the kids, everyday! You may be born as a feeble bird, but would it hurt to sacrifice a bit for the love of the kids? That's what parents do Blu, no matter the cost." This tipped Blu to burn in rage as he now had it with Jewel's views.

"Well I'm so sorry being me! I thought that's what you loved about me! Me being myself!" Blu paused to calm his nerves he continued glaring at Jewel. "You think I didn't know this when I committed my life to you Jewel?" Jewel was taken aback as Blu now confesses his true feelings. "I know you never approved what I did for the kids, and I can understand that." Blu continued as he turned and stepped closer to now the slightly terrified Jewel. "But hear this: not once, ONCE you ever appreciated what I did for the kids. And here I thought you've changed and actually loved me."

"Now you're being absurd Blu!" Jewel, now furious on Blu's statement. "No matter what hardships we face, I will ALWAYS love you to the bitter end. You said it yourself! You even jumped out a plane after me!"

"Was a plane enough Jewel?" Blu, now sarcastically laughing, fully aware that Jewel's feelings are being hurt. "Here I thought you've changed and being the most soft and understanding woman to me, but I was dead wrong, now I see someone who looks down upon my weakness, worthless to the eyes, and seeks someone of better quality than me."

"Are you listening to what you're saying Blu!?"

"Oh I am Jewel! I'm tired being pushed around by you, by Eduardo, by the kids, I've had it!" Blu shouted, now reaching his breaking point. "I've had enough pain in one weekend Jewel just to be someone I'm not. I can't meet your expectations Jewel, you're better off with someone else." Jewel felt hurt, she ran up and hugged Blu in an act of plea to calm her angered lover.

"Please Blu, calm down, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jewel begged as she hugged Blu. Her pleas fell on empty ears, and an anger Blu shoved Jewel aside.

"You've done enough damage as of now Jewel. You don't love me. How could I love someone who sees very little in me?" Blu said, his face cold and grim.

"Blu, please…" Jewel begged, tears streaming down her face and beak.

"I remember how you looked into Roberto when we came here." Jewel felt shock on Blu's assumption of her childhood friend. "I can see it in you, Jewel. You still hold a special place for him in your heart, he seems a better role as a husband and role model for the kids than I'll ever be."

"Blu…" Jewel attempting to reason, but to avail, Blu remained stoic and angry. "Why bring Roberto in this?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Jewel. You would rather have him over me, it's a no brainer. He's strong, good looking, lives for the forest, what more a woman would love to have like you. How could you refuse that?"

"Blu, stop. Please…"

"I don't have to, you know why?" Jewel, tears streaming down her, faces Blu, his eyes now black with hate. "From this point on, what we had, it's now over." The last few words echoed over and over in Jewel's head, each time breaking her heart as she began to sob. She fell and held onto Blu's feet, pleading and begging as if she was a child.

"Blu, please don't do this. What about the kids?"

"What about them? They're yours. I do wish you a great future Jewel." Blu bid farewell and was about to take flight, but Jewel held onto Blu, refusing to give up.

"Blu, I love you, please, you can't leave me on what we went through together. Does anything we have done together mean something to you?"

"At this point, I don't care Jewel. Now unhand me." Blu demanded, but Jewel refused. "Jewel, release me at once!"

"Blu, please listen to yourself, this is not like you." Jewel refusing to let go of her grip on Blu.

"Its not Jewel, this is what I was hiding away for too long, now, let go of me now!" Blu demanded for the last time, but the persistent Jewel refused yet again. In anger, Blu shoved Jewel away as she collapsed onto the ground. "I wish it didn't have to come to this Jewel, but I've made up my mind. Like I said before, I wish you a great future Jewel." Blu takes flight out of the forest, and vanished into the foliage, never to be seen again. The heartbroken Jewel just sat there, watching what she thought was her true love fly away, hating her. Jewel couldn't move, she couldn't believe what Blu really felt about her. She laid down and sobbed uncontrollability. Blu was gone from her life.

Aunt Mimi and the kids watched on, shock and saddened as Blu left, leaving Jewel broken and emotionally distraught.

"Aunt Mimi." Tiago asked. "Are Mom and Dad going to be okay?"

"Don't worry kids, parents tend to do this on occasion. Now you go get your grandfather, please." Mimi asked. The kids nodded and flew off after Eduardo. The kids would look back, watching their mother cry. It was a sad scene to watch without the feeling of guilt weighing you down. They looked ahead and continued to go after Eduardo.

Aunt Mimi flew down to her heartbroken niece, not knowing how to approach the situation. She could only offer a shoulder to cry on. Jewel looked up with teary red eyes, and hugged her Aunt, crying softly into her chest.

"There there dear." Mimi whispered to comfort her niece. "Give him some time to cool off, he'll return."

"You think so Aunt Mimi?" Jewel weakly asked between her fits of sadness. After what Blu displayed today, she had doubts of his return. All she could do was hold her niece and hold onto what faith she held for Blu.

**A/N: Thoughts? Let me know if I should continue this. Chapter 11 will arrive next, followed by Chapter 12, a Irrelevant Chapter, or both. Who knows, with that said, thanks for taking time to read this story.- Poshil**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Day in the Amazon**

After sharing common hobbies and interests, Blu and Ray flew into a small lagoon in the heart of the Blue Macaw Territory. Blu knew on a day like this, his kids would be swimming or riding the small rapid that pours into the lagoon. On few occasions, Blu would see some form of predator stalking or swimming in the waters to feast on the kids, but after the logger incident, it seemed to scare them off. With the lagoon finally secured, Blu felt a huge sigh of relief now that he could watch his kids swim without fidgeting every few seconds for a potential threat.

After a quick scan around the lagoon, Blu spots Bia and Carla splashing each other gleefully in a shallow section of the water. Further down, Tiago was sliding down a nearby, small waterfall on a large leaf acting like a sled. The adventurous young bird screamed cries of joy as slid and plummeted towards the bottom of the falls, then resurfacing from the water. Bia was the first to notice Blu as he flew over to meet up with his kids on shore.

"Hey Dad!" Bia greeted as she stepped onto shore and drying herself. "Are you up for some swimming? The water's great!"

"Hello dear." Blu replied and hugged Bia after she finished drying herself. "And sorry, not today."

"Oh come on Dad!" Carla pleaded as she jumped into the conversation. "You're missing out."

Blu watched his daughters' eyes enlarge, almost like they're begging him to set foot into the water. Given into temptation, Blu smiles and nods, making Bia and Carla jumping with glee and approval. Blu quickly grabbed his daughters and cannonballed into water as his girls screamed with joy. Tiago then joins up as the family went in an out all splashing fight, laughing and enjoying themselves in the lagoon. Ray can't help but smile as he spectated from shore on the happy family. He was then reminded back when he and Kroh used to swim together as kids, always competing on who swam the fastest. He shook away his day dreaming and decided to kick back on shore and relax, soaking in the sun's bright shine and breathing in the wonderful atmosphere. As he rested, he heard the sounds of wings coming and landing of feet. He quickly glances back to see the leader of the Blue Macaws, Eduardo, accompanied by his daughter Jewel.

"Howdy Ray, enjoying yourself?" Eduardo warmly greeted as he sat down beside the relaxed crow.

"Oh your forest is wonderful sir." Ray replied, struggling to stay awake from the relaxing atmosphere of the forest.

"Hey Ray, have you seen Blu by any chance?" Jewel joined in as she scanned around the lagoon for her mate. Ray pointed in a direction towards the lagoon, and Jewel notices her family laughing and splashing about in the water. "Thanks Ray." Jewel said and flew out towards her family. Ray then heard another big splash, assuming Jewel jumped in with her family. The commotion now increased in sound as the family of the five Blue Macaws enjoyed the morning with the lagoon.

"So, what do you did think of my family Ray?" Eduardo asked as he sat next to Ray.

"I envy you sir, you have a great family." Ray complemented. Eduardo chuckled as he patted Ray's shoulder with his broad wing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here son. You're welcome to stay longer even though the clouds will pass by later tonight."

"Ah that's too much kindness from you sir, but thank you."

"If you insist." Eduardo shrugged as he laid back gazing into the clear sky.

"So Eduardo, enjoyed my brother's company as of late?" Ray asked.

"Oh he's quite the nosy one, but I like him, don't you worry. Who knew a bird like him would really like to know the history and culture of my people."

"Speaking of Kroh, where did he take off to?"

Eduardo thought for a moment on his last encounter, he then replied: "He mentioned something about checking the show, whatever that means. Is it a concern I should know Ray?"

The words "show" made Ray frown upon hearing the term. He completely had forgotten his reason why he and Kroh were here until now. Ray shook away the thoughts and lied: "He must have meant the gift we wanted to present to your family as a token of appreciation for their hospitality."

"Oh that's thoughtful of you Ray. Don't worry, my beak is sealed." Ray nervously smiled as he gazed into the sky. He dreaded the thought, but the capture of these birds is necessary for his mission. As Ray battled with his thoughts, Eduardo broke him out of his trance with a nudge of his foot.

"Hey I've to go back to fulfilling my duties, I'll see you later Ray." Eduardo said and flew off into the forest, leaving Ray alone on the shore. Before Ray could return to his brooding, he felt something shaking his leg. He glanced up to see the young Tiago with a massive leaf in hand, leaving Ray unaware what the little troublemaker had in mind for him.

"Can I help you Tiago?" Ray asked, a little concern on what Tiago might do to him.

"I thought you would like to try sledding with me down the waterfall over there." Tiago pointed to the waterfall he was sliding down earlier.

"Sorry Tiago, not today." Ray apologized as he noted the disappointed look on Tiago.

"What's wrong Ray, scared?" a teasing voice directed to Ray. The crow got up and noticed the silly looks of Blu and his family smiling at him.

"What's with the faces?" Ray asked, concerned on what the family had in mind.

"Why don't you want to slide down the falls with Tiago?" Jewel asked.

"I don't feel comfortable of sliding with a child that's not mine." Ray admitted.

"Are you sure?" Blu teased, trying to provoke the crow.

"Are you trying to say something Blu?" Ray demanded, feeling slightly angered as the Macaw family surrounded him.

"Nothing man." Blu replied in defense. "I would think a bird like you wouldn't be afraid of a little water."

"Its not that! It's just…"

"You're scared?" Bia and Carla taunted in unison. Ray flashed a glare as he crossed his wings in denial of being afraid.

"Honestly Ray, it's not awkward anymore now that you've spent an entire day with our family yesterday, I think we know each other enough." Jewel added.

"Would you all just drop it and-"

Tiago started making chicken noises and starting mimicking the movements of a chicken as he moved around the angry bird. The family then later joined with Tiago, and Ray couldn't take it.

"That tears it! Tiago! You, me, leaf, NOW!" Ray shouted. The family performed small high fives to each other, pleased into talking into their guest on taking on the waterfalls.

As Ray and Tiago took flight to the waterfalls, the rest of the family kicked back on shore and awaited Ray's reaction as he plummeted down the rapids.

"You'll think Ray will scream or cry?" Blu asked.

"I believe both dear." Jewel laughed as Bia and Carla huddled around their parents, eager to see what will happen next.

Ray followed Tiago to the waterfall, fully determined to conquer this simple task after Blu's family challenged his courage. Of course once he flew up to the starting point of the rapids, his confidence was crushed when gazed down upon the falls. For some reason, the waterfall seemed larger and more violent than what he gazed on from the shore of the lagoon.

"Oh jeez." Ray panted as he landed and gazed out from the falls to the lagoon, which seemed like the an eternity to reach the bottom.

"Come Ray, don't chicken out now." Tiago taunted as he rested the massive leaf in the calm water. The small chick jumped on front and patted the empty spot behind him, indicating Ray his spot in a seductive manner. "Don't worry Ray, the water doesn't bite."

"It's not the water I'm afraid of child." Ray denied as he quickly sat down behind Tiago. "Just make sure I live when we start this."

"Oh, no promises Mr. Ray." Tiago smiled menacingly, paddling towards the edge of the falls.

"Wait what-" In seconds, the rapids pulled the leaf sled and both birds slid down the water in frightening speeds. Tiago screamed in joy as oppose for Ray begging for the sled to stop. Tiago weaved the leaf sled side to side, adding more panic to the already frightened crow.

"Oh for the love that's all beautiful, stop this Tiago!" Ray cried, shielding his eyes from the terrifying slide down the falls. His plea fell on nothing as Tiago continued crying in excitement. Eventually both plunged into the water with a roaring splashing. The four macaws on shore watch on as the leaf reemerged from the water, one crow passenger short.

"Woo!How was that Ray!?" Tiago yelled, raising his wing for a high five to his companion. Bia coughed inwardly, getting Tiago's attention of the missing Ray. He frantically looked around as Ray showed no signs of his whereabouts. "I swear he was right here!" Tiago cried out in his defense. With great concern, the family scanned around the lagoon for any sign of Ray, high and low. After frantically searching, the once missing Ray emerged from the water near where he and Tiago landed from falls. The crow quickly flew onto shore, kissing the sand as if it was once a long lost love or friend.

"Oh sweet loveable land, how I miss you." Ray whimpered, continuing making love to the earth. Relieved, the family flew over to the trembling crow as he finally got over his ordeal frightening ordeal. "Okay I won't lie, I thought I was going to die." Ray said as he straightening himself up. All four macaws glared at Tiago, believing he may have pulled a prank along the slide down. Tiago denied the accusation, but luckily Ray stepped in to cool the situation.

"Whoa whoa, easy there parentals! Tiago did no harm." Ray intervened. He turned to the young boy and smiled. "I have to hand it to you Tiago, that slide was really fun."

"Don't mention it." Tiago smiled back and shook Ray's wing.

As the morning fades into afternoon, the stomach of the three kids grumble, a call of nourishment was in order. "Looks like someone's hungry." Jewel chuckled as the kids rubbed their bellies in pain. "Come on kids, lets go fetch some lunch." The trio nodded and followed their mother to the forest in search of food.

"You would to join us?" Blu offered as he was about to fly over to join with his family.

"No thank you Blu. But I appreciate the offer." Ray declining the offer. Blu nodded and flew after his wife and kids. Alone, Ray signs as he started weighing his options. "Better go find Kroh." He thought. After agreeing with himself, Ray took flight in search of his brother. After flying around, Ray finally spots his brother Kroh, perched on a tree branch talking with a couple of Blue Spix Macaws. As Ray landed on the branch, Kroh acknowledged his brother's presence and dismissed the Macaws to talk in private with his younger sibling.

"Hey Kroh, everything set?" Ray asked.

"Migal has the traps up and running. But he ran into some delays." Kroh replied as he looks into the foliage. "Apparently two humans who guard this forest were posing a major threat to the operation, but he claims he has it under control."

"Let's hope he does." Ray muttered as he glances into tree, noticing the glitter of steel rods of a trap, ready to set off when approached.

"Once the next morning strikes, Eduardo will call to his people here, and we can collect and get out of this forsaken forest." Kroh sounding relieved. He quickly notices the clouded eyes on his brother's face, concerning the older crow. "Bro what's wrong? You seemed down."

"Oh." Ray quickly responding to his brother's concern, snapping back to reality from his thoughts. "It's nothing, just this weather is still not pleasant for my feathers."

"Whatever you say Ray." Kroh said, shrugging off his worries. "Anyway, I'll be taking off to keep Eduardo occupied, you can still handle that family right?" Ray nodded as Kroh smiled and readies himself for flight. "Alright brother, see you later tonight." With that, Kroh takes off into forest once again at great speeds. With his objective given, Ray spreads his wings and lifts off toward the groove where the location of Blu's hollow dwells. As he flew on, he notices a plant bearing fruit on the ground. Curious, Ray descends to look onto the particular plant. The crow ran his wing along the fruit, and a wicked smile crossed his mind.

"Sorry kiddies, but Ray needs some redemption after what you did this morning." The crow laughed as he grabbed three pieces of fruit and takes off to Blu's home.

_Inside Blu and Jewel's home._

With a good morning swim finished, Blu's family decided to enjoy a relaxing meal together back at home. Relaxing will be the last thing Blu and Jewel would expect.

"Tiago! Share some for the rest of us!" Bia and Carla shouted as Tiago continued shoving pieces of food down his small beak.

Lunch couldn't go as well as what Blu and Jewel expected, their three kids fighting over the fruits and nuts they've labored to get. Even with large quantities of food gathered, Tiago's surprising metabolism forced the young bird to eat extra portions, angering his siblings for not sharing or eating politely. After heated argument after argument, Jewel stepped in and yelled: "ENOUGH!" The surprising shout froze the kids and Blu in motion, the feeling of dread if Jewel was pushed any further. "Are we going to cooperate or no?" All the heads slowly nodded, calming Jewel's fierce attitude. "Well then, shall we?" she calmly asked. With the chaos finished, the family enjoyed a meal in peace with the occasional joke or story here and there. As they continued eating, a familiar crow flies into the hollow, three pieces of fruit in wrapped around his side.

"Oh, hey Ray." Blu greeting Ray. The crow nodded and flew over to Blu and his family, feeling exhausted after a morning he endured an ordeal from the mishaps of Tiago.

"Hello everyone, enjoying lunch?" Ray asked as he looked side to side of the Blue Macaws.

"Oh yes, you missed quite a scene." The eldest sibling Carla replied. Ray smiled and flew over to his nest with his gathered fruit in hand.

"Is that your lunch Ray?" Jewel asked, concerned that the three small pieces of fruit don't look much for Ray's size.

"In all honesty, no, I'm not so good at gathering than your family." Ray frowned as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well come on over here, we have plenty." Blu insisted as he invited Ray to his family's makeshift table.

"Oh I shouldn't Blu. Your family has done so much for Kroh and I." Ray responded.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Rayvin, we would like you to dine with us." Bia added. Ray couldn't turn down the offer and joined the family's meal. After taking several bites of the fruit and nuts, Ray's hunger washed away, but his appetite demanded more and the crow started snacking on some more food.

"My word, someone's hungry." Blu commented, the others laughed as Ray ate. After feeling satisfied, Ray grimaced in satisfaction and pain as he held his stomach.

"Oh that was so good." Ray mumbled.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." Jewel thanked, taking Ray's slouching form as a compliment.

"Hey Ray, what are those?" Bia asked, pointing to the three fruit next to the stuffed crow.

"Oh those? I was going to eat them, but I'm too full to try. If you want, you kids can have them as a dessert." Ray offered the three brown hued balls of fruit. Tiago, Bia, and Carla held the odd fruit they've never seen in their forest runs.

"Are they safe?" Jewel asked, curious on how Ray acquired fruit even she never seen in the groove or any tree in the Macaw's forest.

"Don't worry. Your daddy Eduardo says they're the main ingredient that makes the wonderful product of sweet pleasure, also known as chocolate bars." Ray replied.

"These must be Cacao Fruit!" Bia cried in excitement.

"Cacao what?" Tiago and Carla asked.

"It's the stuff that makes chocolate taste so good." Bia answered. Without hesitating, the trio of siblings thanked Ray and started nibbling onto the fruit. As the kids expected a sweet taste to wash over their taste buds, they instead experience a rather odd feeling of spice and fire that slowly worsen each moment.

"Wow, this kinda hurts." Carla gasped, using her wing as a fan to extinguish the invisible flames in her mouth. Her other siblings did the same, but to no avail, the pain only increases each second.

"Wait a second." Blu said as he remembered seeing the fruit Ray offered on a video he saw back when he lived with Linda. "Jewel, I think Ray gave our kids Chocolate Habaneros!" Jewel quickly glared at Ray and held him by his collar of feathers, shaking him viciously.

"What did you do to my kids!?" Jewel demanded angrily as Ray laughed.

"Oh don't worry Jewel. It's just a little payback from this morning." Ray sneered, leaving Jewel confused.

"Hey Jewel! Easy now! Its fine!" Blu interrupted and pried Jewel from Ray. "The kids are fine, but I wouldn't say feeling pleasant." Blu said, now laughing as he watched his kids continue fanning their mouths as if they are in flames.

"What…are..Habaneros…dad!?" Bia cried as she desperately tries to ease the burning sensation of the habanero.

"Well Bia, you three just ate a pepper, and I mean a hot HOT pepper." After what Blu said, Jewel couldn't help but laugh as Ray went tenfold on revenging the kids' with a dose of pranking. In seconds from realizing they ate a pepper, Tiago, Bia, and Carla screamed and flew in circles in the hollow. Blu, Jewel, and Ray watch in amazement as the kids flew in great speeds about the tree. After flying laps, the trio searched for water to ease the pain. They glanced at the watering hole, and realized the water has been drained after the family drank all of it for lunch. In a fit of panic, the trio plunged their heads into the only source of water to cleanse away the burning pain in their throats, the spa of Tiago's filth.

"Nice one Ray." Blu and Jewel commented.

"Right back at ya." Ray replied, knuckle bumping both Blu and Jewel. _Revenge is so sweet and spicy._

**A/N: Another chapter down and we're making our way to Ray's troubling decision. Aside from that, I find it odd to that we went from my last Irrelevant Drama Chapter to this pleasant chapter of fun. Oh well, review, PM me, you know the drill.- Poshil**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Vision or Fantasy?**

Even with the many events happening for Blu and his family, the day continued its slow march to the setting of night. With a slow day to look ahead for, the family of our favorite five Blue Spix Macaws and the mysterious yet friendly Rayvin the Crow went on their usual schedules of leisure or labor. Blu decided to meet up with father in law Eduardo for another day of patrol. Jewel decided to take the kids out for a little field study trip on how to adapt in certain situations during the stay in the forest. Although the kids were against it, they felt it was an better option than to stay back with Ray, who at the moment, fell into a slumber after a physical and enjoying morning. After the family flew off to their scheduled activities, the hollow fell silent as Ray slept pleasantly in peace, or at least he attempted.

Inside the crow's mind, thoughts of turmoil and anarchy disrupted the bird's nap. Images from strange to disturbing continue to play over and over as they troubled his slumber, as if Ray fell in an abyssal world of the devils and demons. As the images continue to fade, he lands in a misty landscape of cloud and vegetation, silence engulfing the surrounding area. Ray couldn't make do of the area, or worst, fly. Even with his full might and strength, gravity settled Ray on the ground. As Ray frantically searches for life, he notices a silhouette of a young human girl in a bed. Ray narrowed his eyes, trying to focus the image of the girl. As the view got sharper, Ray gasped in surprise: "Amanda!" Ray ran as fast as his could, trying to reach to meet up with this so called Amanda. "Amanda! You should be back at home!" Ray shouted out to the bed ridden girl image. As he progressed to the girl, the world of mist started to fade, and images of fire and screams of horror ringed in the bird's ears. Ray ignored the distractions and continued to run to the human girl, even though each time he takes a step, the image seems to distance itself. With all the stamina he could muster, Ray makes a mad dash to the image, each exerted step helping him get closer to the bed. As Ray reached the bed, Ray cried in disgust as the image of the girl was replaced with a corpse decaying beyond recognition. The bird tried to face away from the corpse, but a glint of metal caught his attention in the corpse's hand. He looked, and stumbled back in horror, almost whimpering like a mulling child. "Our promise…I didn't mean it to-" In the mist of Ray's trembling, a large figure in the shape of a bird tackles Ray on his back. He could fell the mighty talon grasping his throat, trying to almost snap it. Ray glanced up to face the bird, but couldn't make out the image. The bird roared and shouted: "You made the promise to only break for what!?" over and over in Ray's face. Ray struggled to fight back as it felt his wings and legs have been snapped and dislocated beyond use. He could only face the bird as it's face slowly revealed: his face. "You made the promise to only break for what!?" Ray's doppelganger shouted over and over again. Ray was too much in pain to try to decipher through the chaos of his ordeal, and felt the blood drain away from his head with every crush grasp of the bird's talon around his throat.

"Bro wake up!" a mysterious voice shouted to the sleeping form of Ray. Just like that, Ray shot straight up, gasping and sweating profusely. He glanced quickly back and forth for any creepy images. After calming slightly, Ray finds himself in the hollow of Blu's family. The bird glances outside the entrance, seeing the setting of the orange sun, indicating him he was only out for a couple hours since his late lunch. Relieved, Ray searches for the voice that awakened him, and finds his brother Kroh standing beside him, a deep expression of worry enveloping his brother's face. "Easy now." Kroh whispered as he helped Ray lay back slowly in an attempt to calm his panicking brother. "Just a nightmare. You're fine. Tell me, what happened in that head of yours?" After deep thought, Ray pieces together his frightening dream to his brother.

"It was some creepy voodoo Kroh. The world around me was all up in flames. I keep hearing screaming, lots of it." Kroh shows more concern as he leans on, intrigued by this brother's colorful nightmare. "I saw Amanda Kroh, and she died when I tried to reach her." Kroh nods as held his brother's mouth to hold the thought. Kroh quickly flew out and back in a flash with a flask of water, the flask possessed by Ray's satchel he brought along bedside. After drinking up to cleanse his dry throat, Ray continued. "After I panicked from Amanda's corpse, a large bird got me pinned under its foot, and keep shouting something over and over. What scared me the most Kroh, that bird was me, full of anger and resentment." After concluding his dream, Kroh thought for a moment on why the sudden nightmare at a time like this. He shrugged away his thoughts and faced his younger brother with words of comfort.

"Hey Ray, don't worry about Amanda. Don't forget, she was fine and in good hands of Aunt Tammy. Once we get this job done, we will get the money and Amanda will be back as her old self. Just stay strong and keep thinking about her okay?" Kroh said, reassuring Ray. The younger bird nodded and finished the last drops of water in his flask to quench his thirst. "I'm going to check with Migal to make sure he's set for tomorrow. Take it easy for today." Ray agreed as he laid back on his bed of leaves. "And if you need anything, ask Blu or the locals, they'll provide." With that, Kroh takes off to Migal's camp. Ray eases his weary mind as he stares blankly into the open space of the tree's interior. With his resolve set, Ray calmed himself and attempted to nap some more.

As the hour passes, Ray sleeps pleasantly after a comforting conversation with his brother. When it felt like he had enough rest, the crow stretched his feathers and scanned his surroundings. Afternoon turned into dusk as the set started to fade and darkness started to roll in. After stretching, Ray perks his ears when he heard a great commotion taking place in the forest. What intrigued Ray more was the sudden flash of lights coming from the lower grounds outside the entrance. He started his way to the entrance, when a sudden sound of a snap froze him in place. Ray looked wearyingly around, hearing nothing but his soft breathing and wind from the outside. In a second, a small figure of what looked a demon pounces in front of Ray. The crow stumbled back in shock as the demon started to creep closer as more emerge of the figures emerged from the entrance.

"Hey easy there Ray, it's only me!" the small demon spoke in a friendly manner. Ray shook his head to clear the image out, and a surge of disbelieve consumed him to see the trouble making and adventurous Tiago in red face paint. Shrugging Tiago away, he glances behind the youngling on the other "demons." After making out the figures, he notices Tiago's family, Blu with the same paint patterns on his face. The girls had the same design, but in yellow.

"What is this? Some kind of practice of the occult?" Ray demanded as he tried to settle his heart from beating too fast after Tiago's surprise scare.

"Calm down Ray." Blu chuckled as he made himself inside the tree.

"It's nothing like that Ray." Carla added. Bia couldn't help but chuckle from Ray's terrified expression.

"If you didn't know Ray, this forest was attacked by a group of illegal loggers one year ago. In celebration of defeating them with the help of our neighbors, the Scarlet Macaws, Eduardo holds a massive party with the Scarlets every year in honor of our effort to thwart their deeds." Jewel said, enlightening Ray with the story.

"Thanks great and all, but why the face paint?" Ray asked.

"That's a good point." Blu added.

"Pop Pop never explained it, but it's fun to dress up!" Tiago cheered as he admired his face paint.

"Okay. Well, go have fun then you all." Ray said.

"Yeah, about that…" Jewel paused. "The kids would like you and your brother to join the festivities."

"Oh I couldn't Jewel. I would stick out like a sore thumb." Ray protested.

"And what's wrong with that?" Given that Ray had no excuse to uninvited himself out of the invitation, he reluctantly nodded, pleasing the Blue family. "Okay, see you and your brother at the party!" With that, the family of five takes off to the commotion, leaving Ray alone once again to brood.

"Oh great, this will be fun to explain to Kroh." Ray muttered as he stands up to fly into the festival. Before he could take off, he was greeted with his brother Kroh standing by the entrance. The older crow smiles as Ray came in with a small hug.

"Feeling better?" Kroh asked.

"Somewhat, but we got a little issue to deal with." Ray replied. Kroh tilted his head confused as he can't come up with how Ray would fall into trouble.

"Go on?"

"Blu and his folks invited us to some party, and I slipped saying yes." Kroh chuckled as rested his wing on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh Ray ease up a bit, just a party. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for an early celebration before we get our pay and off this blasted country."

Ray nodded and agree to Kroh's statement, just endure another night and he will be back with Amanda. The two crows take off toward the gathering of many Blue and Scarlet Macaws, ready to lay back and enjoy themselves, well, except for Ray. The troubled crow had something on his mind as he approached the festival, something he wish he didn't have before taking this job from the start of his adventure, Second Thoughts.

**A/N: There is the update of De Grande Conflict, I hoped you enjoyed it. A quick poll to take before I head out, should the next update be Chapter 13 or another Irrelevant Chapter? PM or write a review on the reviews tab. I should be able to post the next update by tomorrow. With that, take care folks and thanks for the support!- Poshil **


	14. Irrelevant Chapter 2 (Drama)

**Irrelevant Drama Chapter 2: One Monsoon Later…**

**A/N: You asked paul2k, you've received. A word of warning, things are going to only get grim. Feedback helps a bunch and Chapter 13 and 14 will be taken care for this week.- Poshil**

_What more could a parent be happy for when you see your child grow up. The moment you see your child take their first steps, it's a memory you will cherish for what's to come in the future. In the world of a bird's perspective, parents will cherish the moment their kids take their first attempt at flying when the time has come._

_It was a big day for Blu and Jewel's kids, their first day of flying. Although the kids were young, Jewel felt confident that they have the ability in them. Blu agreed as he saw the confidence beaming from his youngest son Tiago. Bia, the middle child, seemed calm and ready. Carla, the eldest, on the other hand seemed troubled at the moment, but perhaps it was nerves. Jewel did a demonstration and took off into the sky above Rio's vast forests. The kids watch in awe as their mother soared gracefully in the sky, further pumping their excitement to start. Blu gave a small nudge for Tiago to start his first attempt at flying. The young wildheart readies himself, wings apart, and takes flight. Blu and Jewel cheered on for Tiago as he soars up a little uncontrollably, but nevertheless, flying. He then meets with her mother and hugs her as she smiled, proud of her son to learn so quickly. Next was Bia. At first, she was hesitate when she looked down on the ground from the vantage point Blu settled on for their lift off. After mustering the courage, Bia jumps and started to flap her wings. Just like Tiago, Bia takes flight and cries out in happiness as she soared about in the skies. She reunites with her brother and mother, greeted with very quick hugs to avoid falling from the sky. Finally, Carla's turn. The rather plump chick slowly made her way to the edge of the platform and peers down, a good drop to the ground will definitely be fatal. She quickly gasps and scrambles back, hugging her father Blu in fright. "Dad!" she cried as she held onto Blu for dear life. "I don't feel ready." Even the eldest, Blu can't help but sympathize with her daughter as it is indeed frightening for first time flyers. _

_"__What's wrong dear?" Blu asked, concerned for her daughter._

_"__What if I fall? It's because I'm fat is it?" Blu frowned at Carla's self deprecation, now resolved on helping Carla's self esteem._

_"__Carla don't say that. What I see is a young beautiful woman ready to take on the world. In here." Blu pointed to Carla's chest. She looked out towards the sky, spotting her siblings and Jewel, still eagerly awaiting for her to take flight. She felt Blu's wing on her shoulder as he smiled down to her._

_"__Carla, if you feel like you're not ready, we can try another time." Blu replied to comfort the frightened Carla. Jewel looked on, worried on why Carla lost her confidence. She was about to fly over for some morale boosting, but Blu stops her as he turned back to Carla._

_"__You know, your mother once told me that flying is a feeling that you don't need to rely on anyone and experience the wonders of freedom. Your mother and I wished you would get to experience that sooner before we get too old." Carla paused and put in thought what Blu said. "Freedom…" She muttered. "Now I know you feel pressured on doing this since your mother expects you to and your siblings got this trick down, but I want you fly when you feel comfortable to dear." After much thought, Carla found her confidence and hugged Blu. "Thanks Dad, but I feel ready today. Just you wait." With new found confidence, Carla takes a running start and leaps off the platform. Focused, Carla spreads out her wings and attempts to fly. At first she thought she was falling and closed her eyes to embrace for impact of the hard ground below. She felt a cool breeze on her underside and wings. Carla peeked her eyes open, and shouted in joy as she started flying with ease. Her siblings cheered as Carla made her way to meet up with the rest of her family. The three then started to play tag in the sky, experiencing the joys of flying. Jewel looked down to the platform, and smiled a great smile to her mate, almost saying thank you with her smile. Blu returned the smile, and takes off in flight to meet up his family._

Blu woke up, exhausted and heavy-hearted from his departure and self-exile from his family. He scanned around for the sun's placement to make out how long he has rested. After finding the ball of light in the sky, Blu takes note of the time of day and takes flight to his destination, his old home. With his mind set, the macaw takes flight, soaring through the sky with no remorse or reason to pull him back to the hell he endured back with he thought was a happy life.

Without Blu to raise support for fighting back at the loggers, things take a turn for the worst for the Blue Spix and Scarlet Macaws. Eduardo and Felipe argued on where to stay and fight or retreat and relocate. To their best intentions, both tribes separated ways, Eduardo and the Blue Macaws flying north, and the Scarlet Macaws staying back to hold their ground. It was a haunting experience for the Blue Macaws to abandon their rival tribe. Even though they held great resentment to them, it wasn't right to let them die. But fate takes its course, trees were cut and taken away, many squawks and screams echoed the forest. Before noon even strikes, the Scarlet Macaws thought no more, and their homes were nothing but a dried wasteland of stumps and corpses, no care taken to the deceased.

Days have pasted since the Blue Spix Macaws set off for a new home. Tensions within the flock started to divide and crumble the Blue Macaws. Some of them believed that they should of stayed, some believed they should of run, it didn't matter, either way, the events that occurred has brought the Blue Spix Macaw species to dangerously low numbers. With numbers dwindling down, the species was on the verge of extinction, yet there were a few that stayed strong and as one. Some believe this group was the last of the Blue Macaws, the rest of the main flock were presumed dead from a massive monsoon that swept Brazil. The story takes place from here…

Devastated, the only feeling Jewel has been forced to deal with. The joy that there was more of her kind was gone, thanks to nature's cruel hands. Her friends, family, gone from her, and without Blu to comfort her, it felt like the end of the road. But what kept her going was her three children, alive and breathing thanks to her father's care and protection during the Brazilian monsoon. The group flew for days, in search of a place that could be called home, or even be a place to stand on after the destruction of the monsoon. The kids would occasionally moan and groan from exhaustion, Jewel fully understanding their weariness. She would let her children lay on her back to rest, but the combined weight of all three of her kids was more for her to bear, but nevertheless, pushed and kept flying. There was one place Jewel remembered that could be still standing, Rio. She has almost forgotten their home before they could have settled in the Amazon. With a place in mind, Jewel rallied her strength and made her way to Rio de Janiero. After many hours of flight, Jewel gasped in relief as she made out the building that was the human settlement they once stayed in. She was worried about Linda, Tulio, or Fernando's whereabouts, but her exhaustion was taking her mind a toll. Her first instinct was to fly to their birdhouse, but that wasn't an option. The monsoon turned their home into nothing but scrap and debris. Her next option was the house, which seemed to be a better idea than outside. After navigating into the window of the house, Jewel placed her sleeping kids on several napkins laid about as beds. The kids seem comfortable, adding relief to Jewel's heart. The Cerulean Macaw collapse on a napkin, tired beyond belief as she flew for the last few days with the last leg of her flight towing her kids on her back. With a roof to protect her and the kids, Jewel closed her eyes for a much needed sleep.

The scenes of Jewel's last argument with Blu played over in her mind. She remembered his sadden heart and hurtful words due to her lack of care she thought she showed to him. The world started to fade to her as the scenery turned into nothing but white. Jewel scanned around her new surroundings, and met the figure of Blu, crying softly to himself.

There he was, Blu standing out in the open, alone and sadden. Jewel felt joy to see Blu alive and well. She flew over to her love, eager to see if he would have a change of heart. But what she didn't expect was the figure of Blu turning into the vile Nigel the Cockatoo, his wicked smile and eyes bent for revenge as he flexes his talons. Unfazed, Jewel rushed in, hell bent to put away this creature once and for all from all the trouble and pain he has done to her and Blu. Just like before, Nigel overpowered Jewel once again and flung her onto to her side. Jewel felt a searing pain on her right wing, and notices a massive metal cage on her broken wing. Jewel gasped on her predicament, it's the plane incident all over again, but this time, without Blu. The world around Jewel shifted in an angle as she started to slide to her demise, desperately using her other good wing to grab hold onto something. It was futile, and Jewel felt the sensation of falling, that is until Nigel stepped and held onto her good wing, saving her from her fall. She was surprised for the villain to have a change of heart on saving her. She turned to face the cockatoo, and cried in horror as she was face to face with the soulless eyes of Blu. No smile, no pity came from Blu as he held Jewel's wing. Jewel begged Blu to pull her up, but instead, Blu showed a cruel smile as he leaned into her face. "Bye Jewel." He whispered, and released Jewel to her doom. She cried for help as she fell, begging Blu to save her. But her pleas fell on empty ears as Blu watched her fall, taking pleasure of her certain demise. Jewel turned to see solid earth looming towards her. She braced herself, awaiting and accepting death, tears streaming her eyes, realizing she will never see her kids ever again.

Jewel jolted up from her slumber, breathing heavily as she glances back and forth. She signed in relief as it was only a dream. Even though an illusion, she felt like Blu was there, but there to harm her for all the emotional pain he endured from her. "Blu…" she muttered, followed by the flow of tears as she wished none of this happened. It was bad already she lost her friends and family in the Amazon, but now Blu, her devoted love, gone. Amidst her sadness, she hears the cries of horror from a nearby room. Jewel shot her head to the napkins she placed her kids on. They were gone. With the dread of losing more loved ones haunting her, she followed the sounds of crying, knowing her kids were in trouble. She flew where her kids are, and felt gladden to see them huddled together in the living room. Jewel made her way to her kids, wondering why the sad looks on their faces. All three pointed one direction, Jewel realizing their dismay. A section of the room from the house collapsed, due to the monsoon. But what was shocking was the bloody arm of what looks like a boy under the rubble. "It can't be Fernando." A closer look shows a bloody picture of Tulio, Linda, and Fernando in a photo booth, enough proof for Jewel to know the decease. Jewel grabbed her kids in a hug as they huddled and cried in Jewel's midsection. She couldn't help but let tears go, it's like fate didn't want things to go for her family at all. "Blu, we need you."

Blu made his way to the remains of Rio de Janiero. Despite the hardship he endured from the Amazon, the Macaw pulled a small grin as he flew over the wonderful city of Rio. This is where he belongs the Macaw thought, safe and enjoying life here, or Minnesota if that was an option. The Macaw flew by the empty streets, the sounds of wind echoing off the stoic walls as he searches for a place to settle in. His first initial thought was going back to Tulio and Linda's home, but with the idea of Jewel searching for him, he believed that's her first bet and he would rather avoid another confrontation with his once true love. Blu finds Linda's second book store she opened in Rio, unlocked and unoccupied. It was heaven for Blu, a roof and food he would enjoy looming inside the store. The Macaw made his way inside and searched around for Linda, no signs of her presence existed. He figured she's still doing research in the Amazon with Tulio and decided to make himself comfortable. With his domesticated knowledge, Blu prepared himself a nice, hot meal and drink. Kicking back on a small couch, Blu enjoyed the meal and felt his former joy return before this whole mess happened. Pleased, Blu thought some TV will help as well as he notices the remote device next to him. Blu used his talon to click on the TV and skimmed channel by channel until he found something of his interest. The news popped up, and Blu felt curious on what the world has to say.

"Hello people of Brazil! This is Eliza Underhill and we would like to thank you for tuning to Channel 8 News Special held in Brazil. We're about to go live with my partner Steven Wunderbar out in the field, stay tuned for more."

Blu laughed a bit as the American Broadcast back in the states decided to hold a special here in Brazil. He felt humored to see what they have to say.

A middle aged man in a Hawaiian shirt and microphone appeared on the high definition screen, Blu assuming he was this Steven Wunderbar.

"Thanks for that intro Eliza! Anyway folks, we're here on the site of what's left of the great Amazon Forest. A few days ago, former druglord and leader of an illegal logging organization, calling himself 'Big Boss,' was caught today by authorities and behind bars for life for charges of distributing illegal substances, trespassing and deforesting the Amazon that is under government protection, and the murder of two locals of Brazil. Speculation has reported that the victims were chained together to a tree and was crushed by a bulldozer ordered by the Big Boss himself. Authorities are still searching for Boss's goons as they've scattered since the investigation, but the police has ensured us that they will be found."

Blu felt slightly worried as he watched on the news. He may have cast aside Jewel and his kind, but somewhere inside, this was a fate he would not wish for them to fall under.

"We have just received word from Authorities. The unfortunate victims of the Bulldozer incident were Brazilian Local Tulio Monteiro and American citizen Linda Gunderson. Our broadcast would like to give our deepest regards to the families and we are devastated for your lost."

Blu thought it had to be a joke. Panic stricken his body as he remembers Tulio and Linda in the forest investigating the Blue Spix Macaws. He watched on, praying to the heavens he misheard Steven's words and the victims were just random witnesses. He felt his heart sink as he read the headline: "Locals Linda Gunderson and Tulio Monteiro found dead by Bulldozer." The world around Blu froze as he read those words. Linda…dead. The one he cared and raised, gone from the mortal world he lives on. Sadness followed by rage engulfed the heartbroken Blu. First the Amazon, now all of Brazil has done him harm since he stepped foot on these grounds. Blu screamed to the heavens, cursing it for the torment he has went through for the moment he landed here. In his anger, Blu flung the TV remote into the screen, the force was so severe, it shattered the glass of the TV screen to pieces, plunging Blu in darkness. After his rampage, Blu heard the giggles of a male voice behind him. He quickly spun around to face a bird perched on the window shutters of the store.

"What do you want!?" Blu demanded, trying to regain his composure.

"Oh nothing." The figure sneered. The bird shrouded in darkness flew next to Blu, an inch from his personal space. The build and shape tells Blu it's a Spix Macaw, but its feathers and skin were in black, a bird he has never seen before. What Blu found odd and terrifying was the bird's face covered by a hood and scarf, only showing his glowing red eyes, almost like a ghost.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Luxb. And you are?"

"Blu, like the color."

"Ah, the fallen's pet, how unfortunate."

"How do you know that I was Linda's companion!?"

"Oh trust me Blu, I know you very well."

**A/N: All said was said above. Characters excluding Lxub belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Endless Night**

Night was bestowed across the land of Brazil, but it wouldn't stop the Macaw populace to celebrate their yearly victory over the humans that would attempt to deforest their home. With special guests Kroh and Ray invited, it wasn't hard for the two black crows to be quickly greeted and offered food or a beverage by the generous Blue Spix or Scarlet Macaws attending this year's celebration festival.

It was quite a hectic event for the two tourists as the entire forest's flock of birds attended the party, dancing and singing to the beat of the forest. After surviving an onslaught of kindness, the crows find a relatively quiet spot to sit and rest as their bodies were full and drained from numerous questions and horderves thrown at them.

But they will learn that you are never allowed to rest when it's time to party in the jungle. Several female Macaws from the crowd swooped Ray away to dance with them against his will. Kroh couldn't help but laugh as he watched his brother beg to be set free as he was swallowed up by the massive crowd of birds.

Kroh learned later that karma will haunt him when making fun of his brother's misfortune as he too gets pulled into the crowd. It was about a half an hour from midnight, and both crows were in awe of the Macaw's vast energy to party this long. They couldn't nor had the option to stop dancing, so against their judgment, the two loosen up and enjoyed the night.

After several songs led by the forest flock, the crowds finally shown some signs of weariness, to Kroh and Ray's relief. As the crowd started to fan out from dancing and focus on social engagement, Kroh and Ray made an attempt to sneak out, only to bump into the intimidating and face painted Eduardo, leader of the Blu Macaws.

"Hey! Where you two heading off now?" Eduardo playfully demanded as he continued to dance lightly to the sounds of music sung by a group of Blue and Scarlet Macaws staged near the festival's grounds.

"Uh…Ray and I were about to get some drinks." Kroh replied, hoping Eduardo would let them be to their desire to leave the festivities.

"Oh that's fine. But why don't you take a seat with my family, I'll get you the drinks." Eduardo insisted. With no chance to reply, Kroh and Ray were shoved by the larger bird towards a table of seven Blue Macaws. Seated, the crows notice the familiar Macaw family of Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago. The other two Blue Macaws joined were Eduardo's sister, Mimi, and the Fabio of the forest, the dashing Roberto.

"Hi guys!" Tiago waved to the crows.

"Enjoying yourself?" Blu asked.

"You're telling us." Ray replied, aware of Kroh's impatience as they seemed trapped by the endless requests to party. "When does this festival end? Kroh and I can barely stand."

"Oh don't worry dears. We are about to have our grand finale." Mimi said, reassuring the crows.

"Here it comes!" Carla shouted, all the Macaws turned to face the sky. Intrigued, Kroh and Ray face where the macaws were looking, and their beaks dropped in awe as the sky lightened up with flashing lights of fireworks. The crows were surprised fireworks reached out in the likes of the rainforest, but in truth, Tiago and a group Scarlet Macaws banded together to make homemade fireworks with the resources given by nature.

Surprisingly, the display of explosions was enticing as each explosion form all kinds of art in the sky. After the last of the fireworks set off, the crowd roared in applause. As the night grew darker, Felipe shook Eduardo's wing, and he led his people back to their half of the forest, waving back.

The majority of the Blue Macaws turned in for the night, exhausted but happy for the festival to be a success. Kroh and Ray were left with Eduardo's family as they ready themselves to head back to their sleeping quarters.

"It's a shame you two have to leave tomorrow. But I do wish you luck on your travels." Eduardo said as he signs in disbelief. The times he enjoyed bonding with Kroh were great, but he knew it will eventually reach an end.

"Thank you sir. Well, Ray and I are heading in for bed. You all enjoy your night." With that, the duo flew off back to Blu's quarters to rest.

"My word, how do these Macaws have all that energy to spare?" Ray asking Kroh.

"I don't know nor care, I just want to sleep and pray morning comes sooner."

After the duo of Kroh and Ray depart for rest, Eduardo and Mimi dismissed themselves from Blu and company to prepare for a good night's sleep. With farewells done, Blu and Jewel were left with their sleeping kids and Roberto.

"Well Blu, you take care of Ju-Ju and the kids, I'm off to bed." Roberto said before taking off to his second nest he built. Blu and Jewel were left alone at last, if not taking account of their slumbering children.

"You know Blu, I still have some energy to spare. Still up for a little dancing?" Jewel offering her wing to Blu's.

"How could I say no to that dear?"

The two lovebirds hummed and swayed back and forth, smiling and giggling softly as they stared each other's eyes, enjoying every second they held each other. As they continue to dance, the yawns of their children caught their attention, knowing they should really head back for bed. After concluding their slow waltz, Blu carried Tiago and Bia on his back while Jewel carried Carla. Both took flight with their sleeping kids in toll, exhausted, but filled with joy for the most memorable night they celebrate every year.

Blu and Jewel arrived back at their hollow in minutes and desperate for sleep. After Jewel tuck away their kids to bed, Tiago slowly awakened. Jewel carefully urged Tiago to sleep, and the boy nodded. Before he closed his eyes, he pointed to a nearby Brazilian Nut leaning against a wall, curiosity catching Jewel's interest.

"Could you give it to Ray?" Tiago muttered as his eyes slowly closed. "Tell him, a gift from Bia, Carla, and I. A thank you for all the fun he gave us." The boy finished before he fell into a deep slumber. Jewel smiled and kissed her son the forehead before she quietly walked over to the gift her kids prepared.

She held the nut, confused on why giving Ray a simple nut. She noticed a slit on the side, indicating it was some form of a case. The moment she opened it, a shiny glint of light blinded her for a second. After shielding and refocusing her eyes, Jewel noticed a fragment of shiny ore incased in the nut.

"How thoughtful kids." Jewel smiled as she placed the nut down and walked over to her bed, occupied by the sleeping form of Blu. As Jewel was about to settle in for the night, she heard the flapping of wings flying into the hollow, a tired Ray yawning heavily as he made his way to his bed. With the opportunity at hand, Jewel quickly grabbed her children's gift and flew over to Ray. The crow felt shocked to see the Blue Macaw awake at this hour as he turn to apologize for supposedly waking her up

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you Jewel. I'll be quieter." Ray apologized as he made his way to bed.

"Before you go to bed, my kids wanted to give you this." Jewel handed the nut to Ray as he stares at it with a puzzled expression.

"A nut?"

"Open it Ray."

Nodding, Ray found the slit of the nut and opened the casing, silently gasping in awe of the shiny ore inside.

"Just make sure you say thank you to the kids before you head off on your travels tomorrow." Jewel said before heading off to bed. Ray held the nut in shock as the ore shined with an unusual glow. He had never seen something as beautiful as the ore he held in his wings. Ray continued holding onto the nut, and the feeling on his heart sinking in took place.

"Sorry everyone, please don't think little of Kroh and I after tomorrow. We have a family to save, even if it had to come down to this."

**A/N: Another chapter down, another to come. What are your thoughts so far? Aside from that, I had a goal when I first started this fan story. At first it was to hit 500 views, but you guys boosted to 3000! To many popular writers out there, that will be minuscule, but for me it's awesome. What's also awesome to announce that we have 12 followers and 12 favorites in the span of 2 weeks. Thanks guys for the support and stay tune for more! Don't forget to spread the word, and thanks again!- Poshil**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: True Colors**

**A/N: In case you got confused from the text style, the beginning in this ****_text_**** is just an intro. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

_"__What's the word Kroh?"_

_"__Doc's saying Amanda's not holding up too well. With the lack of money in the doc's possession, he has no means on getting the proper equipment for the treatment. Amanda won't have much time before the illness starts to take its toll."_

_"__No no no…what can we do bro?"_

_"__This would have been solved by now if that damn Migal would stop spending all our earnings on gambling. I swear, I would like him dead if he keeps blowing off our Amanda fund."_

_"__Can't disagree on that, but we have to stick with our code. Sure he's a little…greedy, okay granted very greedy."_

_ "__Not to mention trigger happy."_

_"__But we promised Amanda that we will not stoop to his level. We have to remember what Mom and Dad said to us."_

_"__I know, it's just hard Ray. We're working our feathers off to save Amanda, and we have Migal chewing up bills left and right. I'm starting to think he's not capable of taking care of us, let alone himself."_

_"__I hear ya Kroh."_

_"__You know, once we get that golden opportunity, and I know it will come, we can use that dough to get off this island and live with Amanda like we always wanted."_

"Like we always wanted Kroh…are you sure after this?"

Kroh and Ray were blessed quickly when the golden sun rose from the horizon to shine onto the Amazon Rainforest. With last night's celebration taken its toll on the Blue Spix Macaws, everyone was out and still in their heavy slumber due to their exhaustion. The two crows woke and stretched their weary bodies, carefully not to awaken the family hosting their home to them.

After packing his belongings, Kroh directed Ray to carefully navigate their way out the hollow without disturbing the family. As silent as the air, one of the two crows flew out of the tree. Ray remained at the entrance as he stared at the gift Tiago, Bia, and Carla gave him. With Kroh urging him to depart immediately, Ray quickly nabs his gift and takes off, unaware of creating a small snick of noise to arouse Blu from his sleep.

The father of the family stirred as a small noise disrupted his wonderful slumber. Blu rubbed his eyes to find the small annoyance of the noise, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Blu shrugged away the thought and decided to return to sleep, until the empty beds of Kroh and Ray caught his attention. Blu turned to see a stray black feather fall near the entrance of his home, and the shapes of Kroh and Ray flying out and heading west from his view. His curiosity takes over him as he wonders why the two crows would fly towards the West Groove instead of the Forest's Peninsula.

"Wonder where those two head off. Kroh and Ray should be flying east if they wanted to get to the States." Blu thought. With no answers, Blu carefully moves out of bed without waking his lovely Jewel from her sleep. After maneuvering around without making a noise, Blu takes off after the two crows.

"Seriously Ray, did you have to grab that darn nut with you?"

"Hey, it was a gift. It was free after all."

With their cover almost blown, Kroh lectured on his brother's reckless action on retrieving his gift, until his ears perked to hear another set of wings following them.

"Go fill in on Migal, I'll go rally the Blue Macaws." Before Ray could protest, Kroh disappears into the trees, never to be heard. Shrugging away his brother's sudden dismissal, Ray continued to his meeting point with his boss, the notorious Migal Grande.

After flying carefully and out of sight, Blu manages to catch up to Kroh and Ray, concerned on what their motives are for flying into this part of the forest. He notices Kroh breaking off his formation with Ray, but ignores him and continues following Ray, feeling that Ray has more to show.

The sneaky Macaw flies into the canopy of a tree, taking a vantage point to seek where Ray was heading to. He eventually finds Ray, with a large group of humans. Worried, Blu looks towards the humans, and fears the worst. The humans were poachers, judging by the many cages and guns they were carrying.

He notices Ray pointing out certain spots on a piece of paper, Blu struggling to make out the images on the writing on the paper. Narrowing his eyes, Blu sees a sketch of trees and other details drawn on the map, and then it hit him. The sketch of trees was his tribe's home.

"Ray sold us out!" Blu thought as panic envelops his body. His mind was racing on what Ray just did. With little time to spare, Blu turned to race back and warn his people. As he was about to fly back, he bumps into a hard wall of black feathers. There stood Kroh, smirking as he shook his head.

"You know Blu, it's rude to spy on people."

Fearing what's at stake, Blu tried to out maneuver Kroh and fly back home, but his attempt was thwarted when Kroh kicked Blu towards a nearby tree branch. Blu fell and landed on the branch with an intense thud, almost snapping the thick branch. Moaning in pain, Blu tried to stand up and take flight. The second Blu tried to get up, he felt two cuffs strapping his legs, followed by a chain held by Kroh. Enraged, Blu flew at Kroh, only to once again kicked and cuffed around his wings, leaving him immobilized. Kroh finished the capture's touch with a gag over Blu's beak, ensuring he wouldn't cry out for help.

"I have to admire your heroism Blu, but I would insist you don't spoil the surprise for your flock."

Gagged, Blu tried his best to scream, even though it was futile from his muffled beak. He was later yanked and held upside down by Kroh, heading towards the poachers. Blu continued to struggle in hopes of freeing himself, but the cuff and chains Kroh placed on him wouldn't budge. Exhausted, Blu went limp, hopelessness consuming his mind. From the start, he knew Kroh and Ray were up to no good, and he fell for their tricks. The exhaustion from his attempt to escape Kroh's grasp started to take its toll as Blu slowly passes from the blood rushing to his head.

After hauling Blu from his hiding spot, Kroh flung the unconscious Blu inside a cage. A nearby poacher grabs the cage of Blu and places the Blue Macaw inside a massive truck, where the poachers will soon be filling up with many more Blue Macaws.

With the exhaustion from the constant dancing and singing wearing off, Jewel slowly wakes up from her must needed sleep. She turned to her side in hopes to surprise Blu with her emerald green eyes, but finds nothing but an empty spot on her bed. Not sure to feel concerned or pleased, Jewel stretched and preened her feathers while making her way to the watering hole for a quick drink.

After clearing her throat and feeling rejuvenated, she flew over to her sleeping kids, pleased that they are still sleeping after all the energy they've exerted during the dancing portion of the festival. Jewel leaned in to kiss Carla when a sudden shout from the entrance startles her and the kids awake. From the shock, Carla unintentionally bumped heads with her mother, causing both females furiously rubbing their heads in pain.

"Sorry Ju-Ju!" the voice cried, belonging to the dashing Roberto. He knew very well that his sudden outburst caused some heads to butt after seeing his childhood friend grimacing in pain.

'What is it?" Jewel demanded as her headache started to subside.

"Kroh and Ray are about to take off. Don't you guys want to say goodbye?" Remembering it was the third day since the crows' arrival, they almost forgotten that they were only visiting.

"Ah that's a bummer." Carla groaned.

"I'm going to miss Ray." Tiago added, sadden that his new play buddy was leaving today.

"Come on kids, lets hurry on out." Jewel insisted. With that said, Roberto led Jewel and her kids out to the forest where the tribe gathered to send their farewells to the departing crows.

The turnout was not expected for Kroh and Ray. The entire flock of the Blue Spix Macaws showed up to give their farewells. After just a mere three days of visiting, the entire flock was in low spirits that their guests must depart, almost like a family member was moving out. As Eduardo stood before his tribe, Roberto accompanied with his daughter and grandkids joined him at his side. After clearing his throat, Eduardo presents a farewell speech on the crows' behalf.

"My fellow Macaws! As the past three days were the joyous for our tribe, we must remember that Kroh and Rayvin were just visiting us and must take off on their journey." Eduardo turned and hugged the two crows in his massive wings, smiling as he sets them down. "I must thank you two for visiting us and I do hope your journey brings you prospers that you seek."

"And Kroh and I would like to thank you and your people for the hospitality." Ray responded as he scanned around the masses of Blue Macaws.

"And my brother and I would also to give a big thanks to Blu and his family for opening their home to us during our visit." Kroh added.

Speaking of Blu, Jewel realized Blu hasn't shown up to say goodbye yet, thoughts of concern started to form in her mind.

"Hey Mom! Where's Dad?" Tiago whispered during Kroh's speech.

"Don't know dear." Jewel replied, now searching around for her husband.

"And to conclude our thanks." Kroh went on as he and Ray took flight over the flock. "We would like to give you all our deepest thanks with this gift we would like to bestow you."

The Macaws cheered in delight as Kroh was about to reach into his satchel. While rummaging through his belongings, Jewel gasped in shock as she notices a few small, stray blue feathers on Kroh's talons. The coloring on them reminded her of Blu's.

"Hey! Where's Blu!?" Jewel shouted to the crows, suspicious on why Blu's feathers were on his talons. Kroh notices the feathers, and a vile smile forms on his beak as the black bird pulls out some form of black box with a red button in his left foot.

"How sloppy of me." Kroh signed as he shook away the feathers from his feet. "Well, our gift to you to you Blue Spix Macaws, your new home!" Kroh presses the button on the device, sending off a small static noise.

In mere seconds, chaos ensues as the Blue Macaws were surrounded by a group of unknown humans wielding guns and cages.

"Grab them all!" One of the humans shouted.

All of a sudden, the humans shot off their guns, sending nets and snares over the unsuspecting Blue Macaws. Panic and anarchy erupts as the Macaws squawked in fear and attempted to escape. The Blue Macaws that tried to escape into the trees flew straight into cages with sickening impacts, causing the cage to close and trapping numbers of the flock inside the metal prisons. Some Macaws tried to fly into the sky, but were shot down by the humans with their trap guns, immobilizing the escaping Macaws. And the Macaws that tried to fight back were stunned by the human's "Confetti Makers" as bright flashes of light blinded them, making them easy picking for the humans.

"That's right boys! The more the merrier!" a human laughed as he collected the cages of frightened Blue Macaws.

Amidst the chaos, Eduardo led Roberto and Jewel out of the madness unscathed, but it only brought Jewel in a panic as her three kids were missing.

"Dad! Where the kids!?" Jewel cried as the remaining Macaws avoided the humans deeper in the forest.

"They're with Mimi! We're rendezvousing at the East Groove before we make our next move!" Eduardo shouted back, weaving and dodging the incoming projectiles and traps.

The three Macaws eventually got away from the pursuing humans, but unfortunately Roberto was caught in a metal chain trap, entangling him against a tree branch. Eduardo and Jewel flew back and tried to pry Roberto out of the chains, but their combined strength didn't budge the chain.

"Forget me! Get to Mimi!" Roberto shouted as the humans started to catch up to the group.

"No way Beto! We're getting you out of this!" Jewel cried as she continued to yank away the chains with little effect. Taking heart to his request, Eduardo had no choice but to pull Jewel away and continue escaping. "Dad! Unhand me! We have to save Roberto!"

"I'm sorry Jewel, we have to accept his wish."

She reluctantly nods and follows Eduardo deeper into the forest as they look back to the captured Roberto. Jewel's eyes started to water as she watched Roberto cry in fear when the humans pried him from the branches and shove him into a metal cage. Refocusing on what's happening, Eduardo and Jewel continued flying, weaving and passing the many trees of the forest. Eduardo's ears perked, hearing another set of wings following them. He turns to see the vile duo of Kroh and Ray pursuing them along with two human hunters sprinting along.

"Faster Jewel!" Eduardo barked, increasing his speed. Jewel followed suite, the lack of stamina starting to take its toll on both macaws. One of the hunters blasts his weapon at Eduardo, trapping the Macaw's legs with a chain. The sudden shock slowed his flying tremendously as Jewel was forced to slow down.

"Dad!" Jewel cried as she flew back to help her father.

"Go on ahead of me Jewel!" Eduardo shouted as he turned to face the pursuers. "This is where I make my stand, get to Mimi!"

"But Dad! I can't lose you again!"

"This isn't up for debate dear, get going now!" Eduardo shouted and went head on with Kroh and Ray, a dogfight ensuing between the three birds. With no time to spare, Jewel turned and flew on, streams of warm liquid flowing down her face as the shouts of pain from Eduardo echoed her ears. Wiping the tears away, Jewel flew her fastest to reunite with Aunt Mimi and her kids.

After several minutes of flying, Jewel lands on a nearby tree branch to catch her breath. She glances back carefully, no signs of the crows and humans after her. After taking a deep inhale of crisp air to heal her heart, she prepares to take flight.

"Jewel!" a familiar voice shouting at Jewel. The Macaw turns around, and was quickly embraced by her dear Aunt, her sobs were muffled when Mimi buried her face into Jewel's chest. Jewel returned the hug, letting her joyful tears flow to see her Aunt safe.

"Where the kids?" Jewel asked as she releases her aunt. Mimi moves aside, and Jewel sees the terrified faces of her three kids. All three ran and jumped into Jewel's wings, crying softly as Jewel tried to comfort her frightened children.

"Where's daddy?"

"I'm scared Mom."

"Why did Kroh and Ray try to hurt us?"

The many questions Tiago, Bia, and Carla cried out only left Jewel speechless. With no idea on why the crows would betray them, their only best course of action was to escape the Amazon Rainforest and figure things out from a safer place. With the kids in tow, Mimi and Jewel were about to talk flight, until an evil snicker froze them in their tracks. The Blue Macaws turn to see the wicked Kroh and cold Ray staring at them, their bodies poised to strike.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" Jewel shouted at the crows.

"Oh Jewel, we all need to make a living." Kroh replied as he continues to stalk the female macaws. Ray remained silent as he remained focus following Kroh's lead. Angered, Mimi carefully sets down Carla and steps in front between the crows and Jewel with the kids.

"I am seriously disappointed in you two boys!" Mimi shouting to intimidate the crows, unfortunately it wasn't working as the crows held their ground. "Jewel, get the kids out of here! Leave these two rascals to me." Mimi started to flex her wings, ready for a fight.

"Aunt Mimi don't! Dad didn't stand a chance against them! What makes you have any luck!?" Jewel cried, begging Mimi to reconsider her decision.

"Oh please Jewel, your old man wouldn't be full of brawn without me. Have a little faith."

Mimi lunged forward, but her attempt to land a wing on Kroh was easily parried and the mighty crow sent Mimi hard on the branch. He laid his talons across her face, paralyzing her on making any move without scratching herself in pain. Kroh then cuffs Mimi's body and legs, preventing any moment from the Macaw.

"Go for it Ray."

Ray slowly nods and made his way to Jewel and the kids. Carla, Bia, and Tiago hid behind Jewel, softly sobbing as Ray made each step closer to Jewel. She backed away with her kids behind in a defensive stance every time Ray crept closer, his eyes cold from emotion and a menacing chain in his right wing.

"Please Mr. Ray, stop." Bia cried as Ray was mere inches away Jewel.

"Nothing personal kids, just business." Ray replied in an unemotional tone. Another step Ray taken, Jewel quickly kicks Ray back, sending the crow skidding backwards with his wings up to block the blow.

"Take another step and I'll have your eyes taken out!" Jewel warned as she stands in front of her kids.

Unfazed, Ray dashes forward, too quickly for Jewel to react. The crow leg sweeps Jewel to knock her off balance. During her stumble, Ray seizes Jewels throat with his wing and lifts her up with surprising strength. Jewel dangled, gasping for air as she tried to escape Ray's clutches. With no remorse, Ray slams Jewel against the trunk of the tree, almost breaking Jewel's body.

"Careful Ray, she needs to be in one piece."

Taking heed of Kroh's words, Ray places cuffs on Jewel's body and legs, restricting her of any movement. After detaining Jewel, Ray slowly stalks towards Tiago, Bia, and Carla, all of three agreeably terrified beyond belief.

Jewel could only watch in horror as Ray seized her kids in a chain and held them on his back like some kind of bag. Jewel wanted to get up and claw Ray's body apart, but the chains holding her made any attempt impossible. In moments, Kroh walks up to Jewel with her Aunt Mimi over his shoulder. She growls in anger as the evil Kroh laughs. The crow leans towards her face, smiling as he neared her ear.

"Look on the bright side Jewel, you'll be asleep for this process." Before Jewel could snap at Kroh, the menacing bird delivers a powerful chop to Jewel's skull, knocking her out as the world around the Macaw faded into darkness.

What felt like seconds were actually hours as Jewel regained consciousness. She felt the cold steel of a cage nuzzling her face, knowing well that she was being held prisoner.

She quickly got up and scanned her new surroundings. Her stomach churned, seeing the many cages surrounding her, all holding her people. Jewel made a move to the door, but she felt a cold force holding her legs in check. Jewel glances down to see a pair of cuffs attached to her feet and the cage itself. Trapped again she thought, just like before in Rio.

The sounds of wings got Jewel's attention as Kroh and Ray flew by, inspecting the Blue Macaws. She felt a burning rage towards the two crows, betraying them and now selling them like merchandise.

"Mom?" a voice catching Jewel's attention. She quickly turns to her right, and relief overcomes her to see her three children next to her in a separate cage. She walked over carefully, dragging the heavy chain along as she leaned her wing out as far as she could from her cage to stroke her kids' faces.

"What's going to happen to us?" Carla asked, her voice cracking from fear. With no answer to comfort her kids, Jewel was interrupted by the two crows from the other side of her cage.

Jewel glared arrows at the two crows as they watched her with not even the slightest of any kind of pity. Kroh flung the cage door open, making Jewel dashed at the birds with talons out, Kroh signs and kicks Jewel back, ignoring the pleas from the three kids to stop hurting their mother.

"Just would like to see if you needed a cellmate." Kroh laughed as Ray throw another Macaw into the cage with Jewel. Kroh slammed and locked the cage shut before both crows took off to do other tasks.

Jewel looked on after the crows from her cage, growling at herself for being so weak against the two crows. Ignoring the thought, Jewel went back to see the bird the crows threw at her. A wave of despair and agony washes her as she sees the battered form of her husband, Blu, chained, gagged, and beaten. She quickly rushed over to his side, removing the gag and checking his breathing. Blu was alive , faintly breathing, but alive nevertheless. She nuzzled closely to the semiconscious Blu, crying softly into his pelt. How are they going to get out this mess?

**A/N: Chapter 14 was quite a page to write. Anyway, thoughts? Write them down to me via review or PM. Other announcements, I'm going to put the Irrelevant Chapters on hold until De Grande Conflict is done. I apologize for those who wanted me to post another chapter, but I've decided to compile them until the end of this or as a separate story. Aside from that, thanks for the support and hope to update soon! **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Kroh's Genesis **

**A/N: A word of caution, a scene of intensity will occur. Read at your own risk. With that said, enjoy!- Poshil**

_"__Hey Kroh, what were Mom and Dad like before all this happened?"_

_"__Well my little brother, when you were merely a chick that could barely stand, Mom was the sweetest crow to set foot on this earth. Her loving heart and endless amounts of kindness were the rarest things you could find in our community of work. And don't get me to brag on her cooking. She was the only bird with knowledge on making the best pies ever."_

_"__She sounds awesome Kroh! What about Dad?"_

_"__Now Dad on the other hand, let's say that he was quite the stern bird, always making me work in his footsteps as a master thief. Aside from his cold working behavior, inside, he cared for you and I with the greatest love. Even as a thief, he always lived by a code, despite the fact our line of work isn't the most…favorable in some words. He once told me: 'Do not succumb to your darkest desire for the sake of revenge. Seeking revenge will only feed the cycle of violence as the sense of getting even will never cease to end. The further you fall down that path, the farther away you'll ever regain what sanity remains in you.' I learned that the hard way when some bird couple on a job hurt Mom, and the cost was great."_

_"__What happened Kroh?"_

_"__I really don't want to talk about it Ray, it was hard to put it behind me."_

_"__Okay bro, I'll respect that. If you ever want to share it, I'm here for you."_

_"__Thanks a bunch Ray."_

Pain was the only master controlling Blu for the longest time. Not just the physical torture Blu had to endure from the nasty Kroh, but the pain of the two crows betraying him and his tribe. He knew Kroh was sketchy from the start, but Ray was different. He sounded…genuine, but the façade was only hiding his true intentions. After fighting with his inner conflicts, Blu now must face what's at stake, poachers have got his entire family, and the duo of Kroh and Ray are not to be trusted; no surprise there.

To his relief, the massive headache and pains around his limbs finally subsided, allowing his mind to return to the real world, as well as his body. With his vision but a slight blur, Blu scanned around his new surroundings. The setting looks like the back of a massive truck with many bird cages full of his species. He made a mental noting of the metal bars latticing over each other in front of him.

"Great, the one cage I didn't want to be in." Blu grumbled as he attempted to shift his body up in a sitting position. The simple task was already challenging with the cuffs and chains Kroh kindly strapped his body in, but a mass of something warm was holding his chest down in place.

Gazing down, Blu's heart skipped a beat as he sees Jewel, alive and well on his body. He blushed on the thought of Jewel cuddling him so tightly, even with his body entirely restricted like a trapped mouse.

"Um, Jewel?" Blu whispered, thinking Jewel was asleep. The moment he muttered words, Jewel shot up and stared into him with her shining, emerald eyes. Without another word, Jewel hugged Blu, the male Macaw wanting to return it, but his wings were rather chained against him.

"Blu, thank the heavens you're alive!"

"And that goes for you Jewel."

Awaken and filled with hope, Jewel used her free wings to attempt to remove Blu's chains, but like the many attempts with chains, these didn't bunch.

"It's alright Jewel, that won't be needed."

"I'm so sorry Blu." Jewel signed as he lowered her head in disbelief. "You were right about Kroh and Ray; we should have trusted you from the start."

"Hey don't worry Jewel, I got played to. But as long as you're here with me, my spirits will always high."

"In a dire situation like this, I'm surprised you're calm."

"Oh believe me Jewel, I'm scared beyond a doubt, I'm just too tied up to show it." Blu chuckled as he feebly wiggled in his restraints. Jewel couldn't help but giggle as she held onto Blu, making every second worthwhile if they were to be her last.

"Daddy?" a voice whispered beside Blu and Jewel's cage. The couple broke apart their hug to see their three kids huddled by the steel bars of their cage. With the help of Jewel, Blu shimmied over across the cage, try his best to reach his kids. He felt all their wings pressing against his face, signs of relief escaping their small beaks.

"Did they hurt you?" Bia asked as she studied Blu's bruises, courtesy from Kroh.

"Don't worry about me Bia, I'm doing fine. Just a little tied up." Blu replied, shaking his body to rattle his many chains. His kids chuckled despite the bleak situation. Anything to keep his kids' spirits up will keep his family morale up.

"Are they going to sell us?"

"Don't worry Carla, your mother and I have a plan to escape this. We've done this before."

"'WE' have a plan?" Jewel questioning Blu's idea.

"By we, I mean me as always." Blu smirked as he hobbled over to the center of their cage. Shrugging away the remark, Jewel followed Blu as to wonder what her mate has brewed in his intelligent mind.

"Hey! Up and at them boys!" Blu whispered to the cage above his and Jewel's. To Jewel and the kids' shock, three very familiar birds emerged to Blu's summoning.

"Rafael!?"

"Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!"

"What up Blue Family?" Pedro chanted from cage from above.

"Getting comfy down there?" Nico added.

"Oh we are." Blu replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry guys, Blu has this all thought out." Rafael chipped in.

"Enlighten me Blu, what are you planning now?"

"Well Jewel, earlier today, Kroh and Ray captured me and brought me to this truck. I was shocked and relieved that Ralfy, Nico, and Pedro were here. After some plotting, we combined our heads and thought out an escape plan when this moment will happen."

"That's cute Blu, but how are we suppose to get out when you're chained from top to bottom?"

"Kroh, Ray, and those poachers made a grave mistake; they forgot to detain our buddies above."

Like it was a cue, Blu hopped up towards the ceiling of the cage, Nico and Pedro catching the rather heavy Macaw.

"When did you three get here?" Tiago asked, excited for their great escape.

"Long story Tiago." Pedro muttered as he and Nico continued to hold onto Blu's body from their cage. "Let's just say we were in the neighborhood."

Rafael got to work and used his strong beak to break the lock on Blu's chains. With his wings free, Blu undid the chain around his body and tied it the door of his cage. He tossed the other end of the chain to Nico, the canary doing the same on his door.

"Okay boys, on the count of three." Rafael ordered. "One, two…three!" Rafael stormed at the cage's door and bounces off like he was nothing but a pebble. Rubbing his wing in pain, he glares at Nico and Pedro when they didn't move on his count. "Why didn't you fellas go!?"

"Oh, you meant ON three?" Nico innocently chuckled.

"Nico and I thought you were counting down until 'go'."

"I said three! Not go!"

"Guys focus!" Blu barked at his only hope of escaping. The three birds scrambled together and readied themselves for a real attempt on slamming the door.

"Okay, on THREE now, one, two, three!" With the combined strength of Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, the cage door shook, but didn't budge. They did it again, which more strength. The cage shifted forward with a loud clack, but the door refused to give in from the birds' tackle.

"It's no use Blu, that door isn't going anywhere. We're stuck." Jewel signed, losing some hope of escaping.

"I'm stuck, but you aren't." Confused, Jewel looked up towards the cage, and squawk in surprise as Rafael's cage was teetering on the edge of their cage. With one final push, the combined strength of Rafael, Nico, and Pedro tipped the trio's cage off the top of BLu and Jewel's. As the cage fell, the chain attached to both cages tightened, tension creating between the bars.

In seconds, Blu and Jewel's cage's door started to pry of its hinges, reveal an opening on the top for a small bird to squeeze by. Blu's kids cheered as he smirks in approval, a good plan succeeds once again.

"Jewel, you should be able to squeeze through there." As ordered, Jewel escaped through the cage and stood on top of the broken door, still attached to the cuffs around her legs.

"Okay Blu, now what about those chains?"

"Give me a moment." Blu replied and studied Jewel's chains. With one of his talons, Blu picks away the lock on Jewel's cuffs, freeing her to roam the truck.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel smiled as she held Blu's wing through the cage.

"Don't thank me yet, you got to get everyone out. Remember how I taught you about cage locks on that last plane in Rio?"

Jewel remembered and flew off to the other cages. She studied the cage locks and noticed all the cages had padlocks; she will need to find the keys. Jewel flew around the truck in search of any sort of key, her face glows in delight as she spots a glittering chain of keys hanging on a hook. Jewel quickly flies over and studies the keys, no doubt these were for the cages.

She was about to snatch up the keys when her heart stops in mid beat. Jewel spots a black bird perched on top of a cage holding some Blue Macaws, her fears arise as the figure turned to meet her eyes.

Before she could turn tail, the figure soared after her slammed her onto the truck's floor with a muffled thud. With her throat once again caught in the talons of a bird, she peers over to her side, and locks eyes with the former friend Ray, his face expressing nothing but a cold stare.

"Well done Ray." A voice commented on Ray's capture. Enters the menacing Kroh as he hovered over Jewel's trapped body, impressed by her escape. "I must say Jewel, you are certainly difficult to keep down."

"Oh keep your compliments to yourself Kroh." Jewel growled as Kroh taunts her from above.

"Whatever you say. Ray, get her in another cage."

Nodding, Ray restrains Jewel in a fresh pair of cuffs and chains. The crow held Jewel by her talons, the Macaw viciously thrashing to get out of Ray's clutches. Kroh followed suite and flew over to Blu's cage. The birds gasp in shock as Ray held Jewel effortlessly, and Kroh sneering over Blu's cage.

"Very nice plan you had going Blu, too bad you forgot to take account of two particular crows." With no comeback or back up plan, Blu lowers his head in defeat as his thought out plan has failed thanks to Kroh and Ray.

"Hey bro, where should I put Jewel?" Ray asked as there were no more cages to spare.

"Put her with her kids, at least let's make their last moments together before we sell them."

As ordered, Ray flew over to Tiago, Bia, and Carla's cage. The kids backed away to the corner of the cage in fear as Ray stood there with their mother in his talons. He whips open their cage and throws Jewel paralyzed body into the cage. He watches the three kids run over to their mother, concerned for her well-being. Signing, Ray closes and locks the cage.

With his task completed, he flies over to Kroh as he watches in astonishment of his brother's strength. With one talon, Kroh snaps the chain the cage holding Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. The cage fell with a dull clank as the three birds jumbled around in pain. Kroh then latches onto the cage and flings it across the cage from Jewel and her kids' cage.

Lastly, Kroh flies into Blu's cage, staring at the Blue Macaw.

"It's funny Blu, every inch of me wants to tear you up to bits, but my employer wants you alive." Kroh quietly snares at the helpless Macaw.

"Hey easy Kroh, let's just tie him up." Ray interrupted, trying his best to calm his seething older brother.

"We have every right to kill him Ray, why are you showing him pity?"

"If I may ask, why would you want me dead?" Blu asked innocently. Kroh snaps his head back at Blu, shutting the Macaw up as Kroh stalked closer to his helpless form.

"Now Kroh, don't do anything you'll regret." Ray pleaded as Kroh danced his claw along Blu's body, almost scratching him.

"Don't worry little brother; I'm a professional, its business before personal issues. Now head back to the driver's seat and keep Migal company. I'll take watch." Nervous on what Kroh may do, he slowly nods and flies off towards the front of the truck. Ray looks back at the terrified Macaws, hating himself for doing this job. "It's for Amanda Ray, get your priorities straight." Ray thought before landing next to his master's seat. Ray nods to his Master Migal, signaling the Macaws are ready and set.

"Good job Ray, you can rest from here." Migal smiled and started the truck. With a full load of rare birds beside him, Migal will get the biggest paycheck ever, and Ray will get the much needed money to save his friend Amanda.

"Now that my brother isn't here, let's talk Blu."

Kroh grasps Blu's throat with his powerful talons, ignoring the cries and pleas from the Blue Macaws festering the truck. To add some pleasure to his twisted mind, he slams the helpless Blu against Jewel's cage, shaking the cage violently and the inhabitants of it.

"That's enough Kroh! Put him down!" Jewel demanded furiously. Continuing to dismiss the ruckus from the cage within, Kroh stares deeply at Blu, the eyes of pure hatred raining fire onto Blu.

"Oh Blu, I find this funny for allowing fate to cross our paths."

"What's so funny about choking me and selling my people!?" Blu croaked through Kroh's talons. Humored, Kroh sets Blu aside and chains his legs to Rafael's cage.

"Oh don't coy with me Blu. With that bright brain of yours, you can't remember that faithful day?"

"Doesn't ring a bell you psycho!" Blu spat on Kroh.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Kroh sneered as he wiped Blu's saliva of his chest. Confused and terrified on what will Kroh do next, the vile bird flew towards the nearby cage holding Blu's Macaw family. Kroh swings the cage door open and snags Bia from the family, taking pleasure of the pleaded cries and threats from Jewel. With Bia in his claws, Kroh flew back to Blu, the Macaw's face filled with dread on what Kroh had in mind for the innocent child.

"I'll ask again Blu, look into my eyes, remember that day?"

"Get your talons off my daughter!" Blu demanded as he tried to break his restraints away. Jewel was in a berserk state as she tried to break open the cage. Carla and Tiago could only watch in agony as Bia started sobbing in the claws of Kroh.

"Kroh! Unhand her this instant!" Jewel screamed, furiously smashing the cage with her body and claws to no end.

"Don't hurt my sister!" Carla begged, her and Tiago's heart breaking as Bia pleaded for her life.

"Come Blu, don't make this any harder, look at me." Kroh said, his patience wearing off as he set Bia under his talon.

"Stop, please Kroh." Blu watched in horror as Kroh slowly pressed his foot against Bia's skull, her painful screams sending great dismay to everyone watching the brutal scene. Jewel lost all composure and fell to her knees, sobbing and begging Kroh to stop.

"Daddy, it hurts…make it stop." Bia cried under from Kroh's foot.

"What do you want from me!?"

"What I want? I want you to remember what your blasted family did to Ray and me 20 years ago!" Kroh shouted, silencing everyone in the truck.

Ray heard the outburst from his seat as he glances back into the truck, his stomach churning when he sees the frightened Bia under Kroh's foot. He had enough of his brother's problems and it was time to end this.

Blu concentrated and stared at the furious crow in a desperate attempt to save Bia. After gazing at Kroh what felt like hours, a swarm of nostalgia zoomed into Blu, his heart beating like mad.

"Heh, there's that look that just saved your kid here." Kroh calmly said, placing Bia carefully back into the cage with her family. Jewel quickly cradled Bia in her wings, thankful that she was not harmed.

"Kroh, I remember seeing you…that day in Rio." Blu muttered as he stared at the now familiar bird from his past.

"Let me add some detail Blu." Kroh sat down by the battered Blu, oblivious to his sneaking brother Ray from above.

_25 years ago, my father and I were working for another employer before Migal, Danny Hernandez. At that time, my parents, baby chick Ray, and I were struggling to make a decent living. Food was scarce and humans wanted us dead. That's when we meet Danny's daughter, Amanda, a human girl with a kind soul second to my mother. She took us in, caring, feeding us like kids. We first were against it, but her heart was so pure, it won us over. _

_As time went by, Amanda fell into an unknown illness, a disease doctors couldn't figure out. Danny needed money to pay for research to save Amanda, and that's when we started the lives of thievery. My father and I trained under Danny's leadership, in time, we were the stealthiest crows out there. We stole, we survived, that was our life, to save Amanda._

_One day, the law got to Danny and my family, the thought of not saving Amanda was dreading in us. Before Danny was caught by the cops, he put Amanda and my family under Migal's care, Migal at that time being one of Danny's bodyguards._

_Things didn't look so good since Migal wasn't any where fond of us other than our skills. 5 years pasted, Migal, my father, and I plundered troves of money, only for Migal to lose it all quickly. That is when our luck turned, from prison, Danny issues us a task that could pay off his bail and our lives luxury, to obtain the birds resting in Rio's jungle._

_With our mission set, Migal sent my father and I to gather the birds nesting in the forest. With a team of smugglers at tow, we scouted and swarmed the birds, gathering all we could get to profit._

_When we thought it was over, I saw you Blu, crying helplessly as a chick on the ground. I gasped in awe of your species, a Blue Spix Macaw, the rarest bird to exist at that time. I flew in to collect you, until something attacked me from behind, crippling my body from flying. That's when I saw your parents Blu, fighting us off to protect you._

_It was futile, the humans already had you caged and shipped inside a plane. And as a bonus, my father captured your parents and sent to Migal._

_We thought we could profit off your parents, it was a big mistake. Your father was a lot stronger than he looked, and attacked my father, breaking his wings from his anger. I flew in to help out, but only to be smacked away like nothing._

_And here's when it gets juicy Blu, my mom intervened, blocking the distance between my dad and yours. She tried reasoning and apologizing to the angry Macaws, with little effect putting ease on your dad. _

_He flew forward, and I watched your dad take the lives of my parents. I stormed ahead in rage, wanting to ripe your father apart, but he and his wife flew off out of our holding bay, forever gone from my grasp._

_I laid there next to my deceased parents, praying to the heavens to bring them back, but my prayers fell into silence. That's when I made a resolve, the Blue Macaw species must perish and I'll make money to save what's left of my family, Amanda and Ray._

"And look at it like this Blu, I'm killing two birds with one stone. Your kind is being sold to a vendor on who knows what he will do to your species, and we're making money to save Amanda. Justice is served for my family."

"You're insane to think I would believe that nonsense Kroh!" Blu retorted back, not taking any word to fact from the twisted bird.

"Think what you want Blu, the vendors won't care from one causality of their product." Kroh kicks Blu on his stomach as he raised his foot over Blu's skull. "Take one look at your family Blu. This will be the last time."

Blu watched the tears of Jewel and his kids streaming down their faces, knowing their pleas won't sway Kroh's decision. "I'm so sorry everyone." Blu cried as he stares at the dismay of his family. "I'm going to miss you." The words added a terrible ring to the heartbroken Jewel as she watched Blu accept his death wish. She feebly watched as Kroh raised his foot for the finisher. She turned her head, the kids doing the same as they squeezed Jewel's feathers in fright.

"Good bye Blu, may you seek peace with your parents in the afterlife." Kroh swung his foot down with tremendous force, a loud cracking noise echoing the truck, followed by the sounds of silence and terror from the spectators.

**A/N: Enjoying it so far? I'm just enjoying myself writing this. I'm so glad we can get to the juicy plot. Anyway, you know the drill and thanks for the support.- Poshil**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Raydemption**

**A/N: A Happy Mother's Day gift to all! Thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter.- Poshil**

Blu couldn't stop his tears flowing as he heard Kroh mutter: "Take one look at your family Blu. This will be the last time." He could only watch the despair in his family's face as he awaited his ultimate demise.

"Goodbye Jewel, kids, Linda, I'll miss you all." Blu thought, awaiting the evil Kroh to lay waste to him. He braced for the impact, hoping it will be quick and painless, but instead, Blu feels nothing but the silence around him. As Blu opens his eyes, he squawks in surprise as he was free from his chains, and an unconscious body of Kroh spewed out to the left of him. Confused, Blu looked around on who saved him, it was no other than Ray, what were the chances?

Ray looked over his brother, angry and sad written across his face. He lowers his head in disbelief as closed his eyes, tears slowly making their way out of his eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this Kroh. I want to save Amanda, but I can't watch you take away a life." Ray turned to Blu with apologetic eyes, not expecting if the Macaw would forgive him for his deceptive actions.

"Ray, you okay?" Blu asked as he slowly made to the uncertain bird.

"Not too sure, I just knocked out my brother." Ray responded with a shaky voice. With Blu's help, Ray slowly leaned his body back against a cage as the adrenaline from the crow fades away.

"Who's Amanda and why capture all the Blue Macaws?" Blu asked.

"Kroh and I needed the money to save our human caretaker and friend Amanda. She fell ill a while back, and at the time, no cure was created. We thought this job will be easy and getting the money for Amanda's operation would be a snap."

Ray turned to Jewel and her children, deeply sorry eyes taking control of his face. "I'm deeply sorry Jewel, Tiago, Carla, and especially you Bia. That goes for all of you." Ray announced, facing the many cages of Blue Macaws. "I know what I have done was wrong beyond a doubt. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I hope you can understand the predicament I was in."

"Hey, I'm just glad we have good ole Ray back." Tiago replied, optimistic despite Ray's betrayal.

"You saved dad, I can't thank you more than that." Carla added.

"Thanks kids, and sorry Jewel for striking you, that was unacceptable of me, and I hope we could put it behind us."

"Don't worry about it Ray, water under the bridge. But you wouldn't mind getting us out?" Jewel asked, eyeing the keys hanging towards the front of the truck. Chuckling, Blu flew off to retrieve the keys as Ray got up from his rest.

"What gave you the change of heart Ray? What about saving Amanda?" Jewel asked, curious on Ray's response for striking his own brother.

"I swore to save Amanda, but I'm not going to take part of genocide to your race. I can't go back to Amanda with that thought on me."

Blu returns with keys in his talons, eager on getting Jewel and his kids out of the cage. The macaw fiddles with the lock as he looks for the insertion for the key. Pleased on finding the lock, Blu shoves the key into the insert, and twists the padlock open. The cage swings open, and Blu was quickly embraced and kissed by Jewel.

"Come on Blu, let's get everybody out." Jewel asked after letting go of his beak.

"Couldn't said it better Jewel."

Blu knelt down to unlock the chain restraining Jewel's legs. As he tried to find the right key to free Jewel, his corner of his eye catches something. He turns, and his stomach knots in dread. Kroh's unconscious body was missing. An abrupt squawk from above caught Blu's attention. A very angered Kroh soared down and tackled Ray against a nearby cage, viciously slamming his brother's body against the cage.

"You made the promise!" Kroh shouted as he continued slamming Ray against the unforgiving steel. "Just to break, and for what, a few birds!?"

"A few!? Kroh this is putting an entire species extinct for petty revenge!" Ray shouted back as he shoved Kroh back with all his might, his head ringing from the many slams onto the cage. After recovering, Kroh charged back at Ray, unleashing a kick from his powerful legs. The younger crow rolled out of the way, and watched Kroh leave a large dent onto the cage where his head would have been. Ray rushed in with his own kicks, but Kroh parried them effortlessly and used his wings to throw Ray towards the back of the truck.

Ray got up and went again for Kroh, this time, able to land a fierce kick across Kroh's face. The menacing bird's face shot left a full 180 degrees, causing an angry shout coming out of Kroh. The scorching pain drove Kroh insane as he held his face. He jerked his wing back as he felt flesh missing from his face. Ray backed away, disgusted and horrified on what he left on Kroh's face.

Kroh stepped forward, the other Blue Macaws that were watching cried in disgust as half of the bird's face was covered with three scars running down the side of his face and beak. In a second, Kroh snaps and charges at Ray with incredible speed. Ray braced himself for impact, but wasn't ready for the strength of a berserk Kroh.

Kroh slams his legs into Ray's midsection, sending him skidding backwards with his talons scratching up the floor of the truck. Without a moment to recover, Kroh sweeps Ray's feet, tripping him on his feathery back.

The Blue Macaws watched as Kroh continue to punish Ray with an onslaught of attacks, almost sickening to watch.

"Well don't just sit there, help him Dad!" Bia shouted at her confused and free father.

"Me!? Honey I'm not built to fight! Besides, Kroh will turn me into bird feed!" Blu protested back.

"If you don't, Kroh is going to kill Ray!" Carla added. Weighing his options, Blu had no choice, he was going to die either way if Kroh wins. Signing, he accepts to offer to help Ray. Poised to fly over to aid Ray, Blu felt Jewel tugging at him.

"You don't have to do this alone." She smiled, her legs free from the chains thanks to the key from Blu.

"You sure about this?" Blu asked.

"Trust me dear, Kroh messed with the wrong family." Nodding to each other, Blu and Jewel flew towards Ray, hoping he's still alive.

Unable to get up in time, Ray felt the punishing weight of his brother's mass holding his body down. A twisted smile arose from Kroh's beak as he lifted his left talon. He sent his foot down with intense strength onto Ray's left wing. The force of the stomp caused Ray to shout horrifically as his mind went crazy in pain. Ray slowly peered to his left wing, and cried in dismay. His brother broke his wing, the obscure positioning of his muscle and feathers further disgusted Ray as Kroh looks towards him.

"Oh Ray, you had to have a conscience." Kroh taunted as he placed his talon across Ray's face. "I'll make sure I'll tell Amanda you died trying to save me." Kroh lifted his talon, ready to finish Ray for good. Ray closed his eyes and braced himself, wishing himself peace and hopefully Kroh could change even though he was far from the light.

Ray awaited his death, but as if the world went in slow motion, two Blue Macaws animated before him in the forms of Blu and Jewel. The duo unleashed a powerful double kick onto Kroh's midsection, sending him across the truck with shocking speed. Kroh's body hits the front of the truck, causing shockwaves to shake the cages.

One large, empty cage on the front of the truck fell over Kroh. Blu and Jewel shielded their eyes, avoiding contact from the sickening impact. There was a loud crunch followed by a smash as steel met flesh. The couple slowly looked up, and noticed Kroh and the cage gone, buried by many empty cages that fell from the impact of their kick. It was over.

All the birds in the truck cheered for the end of the sadistic Kroh. Relieved, Blu and Jewel flew over to the weaken Ray as he laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

"You okay buddy?" Blu asked as he inspected the battered Ray.

"Okay is rather an overstatement Blu." Ray chuckled weakly as he grimaced in pain. "My brother broke my wing, and boy it hurts." Ray slowly tried to stand, but his contorted wing of pain made it impossible.

"Hey take it easy Ray." Jewel offering her wing as a hoist.

With Blu and Jewel's help, Ray got to his feet, the Macaws cheering for the battle worn Ray.

"Thanks guys." Ray said as the couple helping him smiled. The three birds slowly made their way back towards the back of the truck, hoping that something could be used to mend Ray's wings. Everything was going smoothly, that is until all turned for the worst suddenly when the truck started to jerk back and forth violently.

"W-what's going on!?" Jewel cried as the truck swayed back and forth.

"Dad! The driver!" Bia shouted to Blu. Blu quickly shot back, and saw the human driver on the wheel knocked out. One of the cages from Kroh's fanfare must have fallen onto his skull, rendering him unconscious.

"Oh this isn't good." Blu thought as the truck swerved to the left hard. The cause of the sharp turn caused cages holding the Blue Macaws on the left to fall over Blu, Jewel, and Ray. Luckily, Jewel reacted quickly and jerked herself and her two bird companions out of the way, the cages falling with loud crashes and squawks from its prisoners. After the truck comes to a complete stop, Jewel was the first to raise her head around the carnage. Cages were strewed all over the place with moans and groans coming from everyone of them.

"Is everyone okay!?" Jewel shouted to her people. Everyone returned the shout, relief flooding her mind. Blu finally stands up with Ray's good wing around him as he surveyed the mess. The birds felt uneven as the truck seemed to be tilting. Concerned, Jewel flew towards the front of the truck. The driver was gone as the front window looks shattered, assuming he fell out of the truck through the window. Her voice got caught in her throat as she looked from the shattered front window. The truck was teetering over a cliff that hung over a ravine, at least 85 feet above the water below.

"Blu! Big problem!" Jewel cried, flying back frantically as Blu and Ray were definitely concerned for Jewel's abrupt panic. "We need to get everyone out of this truck! We're over the edge of a cliff!" Fear consumed Blu as he accidently drops the battered Ray, running mindlessly in circles in a fit of utter terror. "C-cliff!?" Nico cried out from his cage. In matter of seconds, everyone inside the truck began to panic as many cries and squawks from the Macaws roared, almost making the truck tip more towards the cliff.

"What do we do what do we do!" Blu shouted hysterically as he continued his laps of panicked emotions. "We lost the key! We don't have time!"

Ray got up, pain bolted from his broken wing as he stood up. In an attempt to extinguish the chaotic situation, Ray used his good wing and slaps the headless chicken running Blu, snapping him back to reality.

"That kind of panic isn't going to help us! Think man! What are we going to do!?"

A moment of thought and brilliance struck Blu, almost like a miracle in this kind of situation.

"You, Ray! You have just enough strength to break the locks."

"You must be mad to think I can break a lock with of metal with my foot." Ray retorted back, convinced that Blu wasn't thinking straight.

"It wouldn't hurt if you tried." Blu insisted as he grabbed Ray and held him over a padlock of a cage.

"Well, here goes breaking my foot." Ray cried out, lifting his foot and slamming it down onto the lock. Just like that, Ray's immense lower body strength was stronger than he anticipated.

"Nice work Ray!" Blu cheered as he removes the broken lock, freeing a family of Blue Macaws.

"This is going take too long Blu! The truck isn't going to stay balanced for too long!" Jewel cried as the truck started to teeter.

"Quick! Grab the cages holding our tribe and move them towards the back, it should act as a counterweight." Blu ordered the freed Macaws, the group agreeing without question. With Jewel leading the freed Macaws, cages were being shifted towards the back while Blu helped Ray free the Macaws from their cages. Just like Blu predicted, the truck slowly straighten out, but it won't be long until it will evidently tip over. As minutes passed with the same rotation going over and over, almost the entire tribe was freed. The teetering truck however felt inclined to tip towards the cliff side despite the decent counterweight of cages. With time running out, the birds worked twice as fast as full cages continue to dimish.

"Wait, where's Dad, Mimi, and Roberto?" Jewel asked, scanning the cages and Macaws for her close loved ones.

"Don't worry Jewel, they got away before Kroh and the poachers put them into cages, thankfully." Ray commented, still remembering the fight they put up.

* * *

Speaking of Jewel's family…

The sound of rushing wind got Ray's attention as he turned towards the back opening of the truck. He focused his visions passed the helping Blue Macaws counterweighting the truck, and his throat got dry as a furious trio of Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi were charging straight for him. _Shoot, they don't know yet!_

"KROH! RAYVIN!" Eduardo roared as he and his two comrades stormed into the truck, too angry to notice the obvious freed Blue Macaws. "You're a dead bird to me son! Dead!"

Ray couldn't fight back with a broken wing, the only option was to cower in fear and prepare for a beating that he well deserved. In a split second, Jewel stood in front of Ray, halting Eduardo's advance, his eyes burning with anger and confusion.

"Jewel! Stand aside! This punk is going to get what he deserves!" Eduardo shouted as he advanced towards Ray, Jewel stood her ground as she tried to reason with her fuming father.

"Dad, please listen! Ray saved Blu and I from Kroh, he's on our side!"

"Our side!? That good for nothing bird tried to attack and capture our tribe!"

"And he did, but look behind you!" With little patience to spare, Eduardo advanced closer, Jewel still refusing to step down.

"Honey, I order you to back off right now!"

"Sir, I insist you don't lay a claw on our friend!" Blu interrupted, standing beside Jewel in her defense.

"Now boy, you will not stand before the traitor! Get out before-"

"Eduardo!" Mimi shouted, flying in with Roberto, both Macaws holding back the pent up Eduardo. "Jewel's telling the truth, look behind you!" With no option to struggle and harming his sister and Roberto by accident, Eduardo turned around, his beak dropped, stunned to see his entire tribe free and stacking cages for unknown reasons.

"But, why?" Eduardo asked, confused on what to feel right now.

"I would love you to know my reasons." Ray intervened as he gently walks past Blu and Jewel. "But this truck is about to fall off a cliff. We need everyone out right now and far from here. It won't be long until the humans come back to search for their missing truck." As Ray said that, the truck started to tilt, cages sliding towards the front of the truck.

With nothing to argue against Ray's reasoning, Eduardo ordered his people to follow him out of the truck. Every Blue Macaw followed the leader of their tribe out of the truck and into the trees. With every Macaw accounted for, Blu and Jewel grabbed the wounded Ray and flew out when:

"Shoot! We forgot the kids!" Blu cried as he darted his head back, his three kids' cage open, but their legs still restrained to the cage.

"How could you forget our own kids!?" Jewel scolded furiously at her mate.

"How could you forget your own kids!?" Carla, Bia, and Tiago shouted in unison.

The truck teetered into a 65 degree angle, cages started to fall towards the driver's side, pushing the truck closer off the cliff. With panic and adrenaline racing in their veins, Blu and Jewel darted back to their kids' cage, each second dreading their minds as their kids skidded slowly towards the front. Not taking any chances, Blu and Jewel ditched Ray and flew ahead, standing in front of the sliding cage. Even with their combined strength, Blu and Jewel pushed against the opposing force of the cage with little effect on slowing down the moving steel.

With the cage showing no signs of slowing down, Ray got up and ran after the escaping cage, his mind racing as the cage passed the passengers' seats with Blu and Jewel desperately using their bodies to hold up the cage while flapping their wings in an attempt to fly with the cage on. In an act of desperation, Ray ran forward and clinged onto the back on the cage with his talons. He quickly used his good wing to hold onto the passenger seat, and astonishingly, Ray held the cage with the kids and their parents dangling on.

"Hurry and break their chains! It's slipping!" Ray shouted as he started to lose his grip from the leather seat and heavy steel between his talons. Without hesitating, Blu and Jewel flew inside the cage and started to break off Bia's chain with their beaks. Each second they chewed onto the chain, their stress levels drastically jumps as Ray slowly started to lose his grip along with the truck edging his way off the cliff.

With all their might, Blu and Jewel breaks the chain and set Bia free. Jewel ushered Bia and flew her up and out of the truck that is now falling into a 90 degree angle. With Bia safe, Jewel flew back to help Blu get Carla and Tiago set free, but the second she returned, Ray lost control and the cage fell down the truck.

Miraculously, Blu, Ray, Carla, and Tiago landed on the remaining glass window that was still intact, but Blu knew he needed to work fast as the glass started to crack apart. Exhausted, Ray slide off the cage and landed on the glass, his heart racing madly from exerting so much of his energy. Jewel caught up with the others, barely relieved but mostly terrified as the glass started to break and fall down the ravine. Blu and Jewel quickly got to work on Carla's chain, both kids staring and panicking as each second they're on the broken glass, it continues to crack and showing signs of collapsing.

At the last possible second before the glass gave away, Blu and Jewel break Carla's chain, but were too late to fly out of the falling cage. Ray watched in horror as Blu, Jewel, Carla, and Tiago fell once again, this time straight for the water. He knew this was going to be stupid and guarantee of killing himself, but he felt obliged to. Ray dived out of the truck and soared straight after the cage. With all the strength he could muster, he lands on the side of the falling cage and pushes the cage in mid air towards the cliff. Incredibly, the crow's last ditch effort forced the cage to get caught on a snag of a branch protruding off the cliff.

"Brace yourselves!" Ray shouted as he shields himself. Blu and Jewel didn't question and covered their kids and their heads for what Ray warned. In a few seconds, the roar of the falling truck zoomed past the cage and plummets down the cliff. With a mighty splash, the truck crash lands into the ravine's water, and slowly drifts downstream.

"Everyone okay?" Blu asked. Jewel and everyone nodded as the calm atmosphere took place.

"Wow Ray, you're strong!" Tiago cheered, Ray couldn't help but smile as he too was impressed for his strength.

As if fate didn't like the birds, the branch that held the cage started to snap, panic rising from all four birds. With Carla free from her chains, the young Macaw flew off and watched her parents work vigorously to free Tiago.

As Carla watched on, Bia joins in, shocking the eldest sister for her unnecessary return.

"Bia you shouldn't be here!"

"We need to help Ray get back up with the others, he can't fly!" Bia protested. True, with Ray's wing broken, the two sisters could be strong enough to fly Ray back up. But it won't do much if their parents and brother drown in the ravine.

The two sisters watched on in agony as the branch continued snapping with their parents desperately breaking Tiago's chain. Eventually, the entire Blue Macaw tribe was heading towards them to regroup, or possibly try to help Blu and Jewel save Tiago, but Bia and Carla knew that they won't make it in time.

Just as Blu and Jewel were to about break the weakened chain, the branch gives away, and the cage with Tiago and Ray hanging on plummet towards the ravine.

"Tiago!" Blu, Jewel, Carla, and Bia cried in unison.

The cage continued falling as Tiago screamed for his life. Ray struggled to hold on and find any way on slowing down the cage. He had one last option.

"Tiago, listen to me!" Ray shouted towards the frightened Macaw as the water drew close. Tiago darted his small head towards Ray, possibly on the verge of wetting himself from the plunge. "You going to need to hold your breath for a several seconds, can you do that!?" Tiago nodded as the water was a few yards away. "Okay buddy, brace yourself!"

With his eyes closed and his breath held, Tiago felt the cool water of the ravine engulf his body. He peeked his eyes and finds Ray swimming inside his cage, already started on working to break his chain. Ray's mind started to jumble as the chain refused to break. He looked and saw Tiago's eyes and cheeks swelling, he needed to go faster.

* * *

It was possibly the saddest moment of their life. Blu held onto Jewel as she sobs into his chest, no doubt heartbroken from losing Tiago. He glances down and felt beyond sad as his two daughters fell to their knees in fits of utter mourning. He could hear Bia and Carla talking, saying "I'm so sorry of being a bad sister" or "You were the best brother a sister could have."

Blu watched the Macaws gather around the ravine, no doubt grief stricken from the lost of the energetic and cheerful Tiago Gunderson. As if glimmer of hope pierced Blu's mind, he heard and spotted bubbles coming from the water. Blu pointed everyone's attention towards the bubbles, eager if it was Tiago. Their prayers were answered; Tiago emerges and started spurting water out of his beak.

Sweet joy enveloped everyone as Tiago made his way onto the rocky shore exhausted. While the Macaws cheered, Blu and his family flew to Tiago, embracing him to no end, tears of joy streaming down every face.

"D-dad!" Tiago gasped as he tried to recover from his watery ordeal. Blu looked down, concerned on why Tiago wasn't joyful. "Ray…you gotta save Ray!" Almost feeling like a complete jerk, Blu ran ahead and dove into the ravine. What felt like minutes passing added concern to the Blue Macaws watching for Blu to emerge from the water. Jewel's heart started to race as Blu still hasn't return to the surface, dreading Blu may have drowned.

Another few seconds passed, and Blu emerges from the ravine gasping for air, roars of cheering came from the on looking Blue Macaws. Relieved, Jewel and her kids rushed over to check on Blu. Blu pulled out the unconscious form of Ray onto the shore. Everyone looked on worried as Ray showed no signs of life.

Blu started to perform CPR, silently thanking Linda for giving him a book on medical treatment. Blu found the part on Ray's chest just right underneath his collarbone and chest (if birds had collarbones) and started to perform CPR. After 5 chest presses, he leaned and blew into Ray's beak, nothing happening. Blu continued the procedure for several times, everyone watching in anxiety. After several attempts, Blu waited as too many attempts could harm Ray's chest.

All the macaws watched, waiting for Ray to spring up to life. Blu laid his primary feather onto Ray's neck, checking for a pulse. Blu jerked his feather back as a wide smile wore his beak. Ray started to cough out water, and the crow showed signs of life. Everyone cheered as Ray slowly lifted his head from the ground.

"Ray, my family and I are forever in your debt for saving Tiago." Blu said, his family agreeing with him.

"Heh…" Ray giggled softly as he laid back smiled towards the sky.

"What's so funny Ray?" Blu asked as he carefully moved away from Ray's beak.

"I thought I was kissing a beautiful crow, now I rather die when I just made out with a guy." Ray chuckled. Everyone started to laugh as Blu cower his head in embarrassment. Blu hopes he never has to perform CPR to save a drowning friend.

"You're lucky Jewel, you got yourself a great kisser." Ray joked, Jewel couldn't help but giggle to Ray's compliment to Blu.

"Please stop doing that Ray." Blu groaned as he knew he can't live this down. Ray nodded as he tried to get up.

"I have to say something to your kids Blu." Ray said as he slowly looked over to Blu and Jewel's children.

"What is it Ray?" Bia asked as Carla and Tiago huddle around Ray.

"I wanted to thank you guys for giving me that nut and ore." Ray said, holding out the nut, the kids gasping in shock as he held onto it through all the chaos that has happened.

"You're welcome Mr. Ray." Bia smiled and hugged the crow, Tiago and Carla joining in as well.

"I guess we have another uncle for the kids huh Jewel?"

"Guess we do." Jewel replied, happy that all this is now officially over.

**A/N: Ah, I really liked writing this climatic chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! Characters excluding Kroh and Ray belong to Blue Sky Studios.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Recovery and Mending**

With the poacher ordeals and Kroh's terror behind the Blue Macaws, the flock returned to their homes of the Amazon Rainforest, with some extra luggage in the form of a battered and broken Ray the Crow. Blu and Jewel can't help but sympathize the crow for all the punishment he endured. From beatings from his twisted older brother, holding cages and that weigh 10 times his body, almost drowning, the Macaws were amazed on how Ray was still alive. Perhaps his drive to save his human friend Amanda could be a reason, but for now, Ray needed medical treatment.

As families and locals of the Blue Macaws returned to their daily lives, Blu and Jewel made a gurney out of stick and leaves to place the wounded Ray on for a comfortable and easier way of transporting him. They've asked Carla, Bia, and Tiago fly on ahead to their home to make a comfortable bed suited for Ray's needs while Eduardo and his sister Mimi flew into the forest in search for any remedies to ease Ray's pain.

Blu and Jewel eventually made it to their home, the trio of Bia, Tiago, and Carla eager on what their parents have to say for the bed they made. Blu and Jewel were very pleased as the kids smiled and nodded. The trio huddled around the bed as Blu and Jewel placed Ray onto the bed. The crow started moaning in pain as his left wing began to swell.

"I think its best we leave Ray to Tulio and Linda's care when we can Blu." Jewel suggested, Blu not complaining to that thought.

"Yeah…about them." Ray nervously confessed. "You wouldn't be mad at me Blu for telling you this right?"

"Mad for what?" Blu asked, concerned for what Ray will say next.

"Let's say my employer Migal ambushed them and…"

"You did what!?" Blu shouted, his heart throbbing for the possible chance for harm coming to Linda.

"Hey easy Blu! The poachers didn't hurt your Linda." Ray responded quickly to ease Blu's mind. "Let me explain: your human friends Tulio and Linda stumbled upon Migal's camp a few nights ago. After a heated confrontation, Migal had his men capture and performed a trans orbital lobotomy to both your friends."

"A trans-orba…what?" Tiago asked. "Dad, did something bad happen to Linda and Tulio?"

"Yes, Ray's 'friends' just wiped away their memories! Worst, they could have done some serious brain damage to both of them!" Blu now was ready to attack the defenseless Ray.

"Let me finish kind sir!" Ray cried, raising his good wing in a state of forgiveness. "Jeez, does Blu always jump to conclusions that fast?"

"You have no idea." Jewel joked, Blu obviously not amused as the kids laughed.

"Anyway, your friends are fine Blu. Migal sent them back to Rio with no memory of him and the attack. I assure you that they are alive and well."

"But with them in Rio, you won't be able to get the proper treatment."

"We beg to differ." A voice intruded the hollow. The family turned to see Eduardo with Aunt Mimi, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael.

"Hey guys, find anything to ease Ray's wing?" Blu asked.

"Sure have sweetie." Mimi said as she flew over with an open Brazilian nut filled with a lime green liquid. "Now Ray, this salve will sting at first, but it should reduce your swelling." Ray braces himself as Mimi applied the odd substance to his wing. The crow cringed at first, but slowly he relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

"Wow Aunt Mimi, what was that stuff?" Jewel asked, studying Ray's wing covered in the lime green liquid.

"Some medical herbs and fruits Eduardo gathered for this delicate procedure. You should thank him." Mimi praising Eduardo. The elder Blue Macaw chuckled as he slowly walked to Ray, placing his wing carefully over Ray's head.

"Make sure you tell him that I don't mean any harm to him now Jewel. He saved my grandson, that's enough proof I need to know he's on our side." Eduardo smiled as he turned to leave with Mimi at his side. Everyone waved and said their goodbyes as Eduardo and Mimi took off into the forest. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro walked into the conversation as they smiled to the Macaw family.

"I got to say, Ray is hard to break." Nico commented, impressed for Ray's strength during their rescue.

"You know Blu, the boys and I could fly Ray back to Rio if you like. We could drop him off at the Sanctuary on our way home. Plus I need to explain to Eva all this before she breaks me to pieces." Rafael suggested, also dreading his wife's fury for getting captured and been gone missing for days.

"That's great, thanks guys!" Blu said, smiling to his three good friends.

"Don't mention it Blu boi. And don't worry, we know where Linda lives." Pedro added.

"Sounds like a plan, but let's Ray to rest for a bit before you guys head back."

Nodding in agreement, all the birds started heading out of the hollow. As Rafael, Nico, and Pedro already have left, Blu and his family were ready to leave when their friendly crow started to cough for their attention. The Macaw family stopped and returned to the exhausted Ray, curious on what he has to say.

"Is everyone gone?" Ray groaned as he tried to make out the figures in his hazy vision.

"Just us Ray, need something?" Blu asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Tiago, could you grab my satchel near the bed Kroh and I slept at?"

Tiago agreed and was back in a flash with Ray's satchel in his small talons.

"Thanks buddy." Ray thanked as he reached into his satchel for his desired needs. "I can't thank you all for your kindness once again, and I wish to give all some gifts of my gratitude."

"Oh it's not needed Ray." Jewel tried to persuade Ray, but he insisted assertively. He first turned to Bia as he pulls out a book from his satchel.

"I know you enjoy reading and I thought what you would want more than a good book. This may be a graphic novel, but it was my favorite thing to read during my pastime, take it Bia." Ray handed Bia a hard covered book titled: "The Flying Dead."

"Sounds scary Mr. Ray." Bia confessed as she scanned the cover.

"Don't worry little one, you will be surprised how much you can learn from it." Ray chuckled, now averting his gaze to the excited Tiago.

"What do you got for me Ray?" Tiago asked, eagerly holding his wings out for his gift.

"Well for you buddy, I bet you love adventure, and thought these will definitely make exploring more fun than before." Ray handed Tiago what looked like small sleeves with tiny studs on them.

"What are these?" Tiago asked, puzzled on what the objects Ray bestowed him.

"I call them 'Sole Snags.' You wear them over your talons like a fingerless glove, or in this case, a talonless glove." As instructed, Tiago slips on the 'gloves' over his feet, amazed on how comfortable they are. "Oh it gets better, try walking along that wall there." Excited, Tiago rushed over to the wall and placed his feet against the wall. Everyone watched in astonishment as Tiago marched up in a 90 degree angle up the tree's hollow, next thing, he's upside on the ceiling laughing with joy.

"This is so awesome!" Tiago shouted as he walked about the ceiling with his new shoes.

"How is that possible? Bird feet aren't designed to cling onto flat services like that." Blu and Bia questioned Ray's gift to Tiago.

"It's the studs on the gloves, you will be surprised how strong they are." Ray concluded, now facing towards Carla.

"I figure with a heart for music and always struggling to carry your Ipod, I thought you would like this." Ray said and handed Carla a Ipod case with a strap she could wear around her waist, like a fanny pack for her Ipod.

"Thanks Ray! This will be much easier to carry my Ipod around." Carla smiled as she tried on the Ipod case, the strap being comfortable to her plump midsection.

"I also thought with no charger and electricity in the wilderness, you might need this." Ray added, handing Carla what looks to be an Ipod charger. "What's great about it, it's a solar charger, you just plug it in and leave it under the sun."

"Thanks!" Carla cheered and hugged Ray, having him yelp in pain. After apologizing for the surprise hug, he turns to Jewel.

"My aren't you spoiling our kids." Jewel chuckled as she watched Tiago, Bia, and Carla try out their new toys from Ray.

"Now for you the lovely Jewel, it's going to be hard to please with human knickknacks, but importantly not to create any tensions between Blu and I. That is why I would like you to have this." Ray offered Jewel a sapphire encrusted pendent in a shape of a circle.

"Wow, it's beautiful Ray." Jewel commented, taking wonder of the craftsmanship. Blu surprisingly wasn't jealous, he was rather pleased for Ray's kindness. "Who did it belonged to?"

"It was my Mom's before she passed away during the incident, look inside." Intrigued, Jewel opens the pendent, and smiles with a slight tear rolling down her eye. Inside the pendent was a picture of her next to Blu and her three kids together.

"When did you take that picture?" Blu asked, confused on how Ray was able to take a perfect family picture without a camera.

"Oh I found that picture in your Fanny Pack Blu, I thought it could use a proper picture frame."

"Oh that's sweet of you Blu." Jewel smiled as she hugged Blu.

"And last but not least, my good man Blu here." Ray smiled as he handed his entire satchel to Blu. The Macaw held the bag, confused for getting a bag as a gift.

"Your Satchel?"

"Oh Blu, Fanny Packs are not meant to be wore by you, go satchel sir. But more importantly, look inside, THAT is all yours." Blu dug his wing inside the satchel and felt a rectangular device inside the bag. Interested, Blu pulled out the device, and his beak drop as he pulled out the cartridge from the object, his inner nerd started to cry out as he jumped with joy.

"NO WAY!" Blu cried as he held the device with the utmost happiness he could muster. "A copy of Street Flyer 2!? And the Championship Edition!? YES!"

"Street Flyer?" Jewel asked, puzzled on what the term meant.

"You don't know Street Flyer Jewel!? It was the best 2d fighting game series that travels way back in time. I used to play hours when I was in Minnesota. These things are hard to come by now, how did you get your feathers on one Ray?"

"Oh I have my resources Blu." Ray said with a slight smug, proud and happy to see a fellow gamer like himself.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Blu cried as he hugged Ray, oblivious to his cries of pain.

"I would appreciate the hug if you do two things Blu!" Ray croaked from strangulation thanks to the happy Blu. The joyfilled Macaw backs away as Ray tried to catch his breath. "First, don't do that when I went I have a broken wing." Blu blushed in embarrassment as he unintentionally added more pain to the already broken Ray. "Second, you better practice, cause I need a real challenger." Ray grinned, Blu replying back to it as both birds eyed each other.

"Oh you're on Ray." Blu smirked as he shook Ray's good wing.

The group shared a good laugh and time with their gifts thanks to Ray. With the gifts distributed, Ray laid back to rest, the family finally leaving him be to sleep. With peace in the hollow, Ray fell into a slumber, wondering what he will be doing now that his employer and brother are out of the picture.

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I would like to ask, would you like me to close this story with an Epilogue and start a second one? Or you prefer and put the next plot to the saga into this one? Review or PM me if you can. Also, I'm going to start a new series called "Rio: The LS Series." To explain that, it will be a story composed of many short stories that I will add as I update. It's basically where my Irrelevant Chapters are going in other words. Which brings up to my last point, should I leave my two drama Irrelevant Chapters on De Grande Conflict or keep them on? With all that is said, take care and hope to hear from all of you soon!- Poshil**

**Characters excluding Kroh and Ray belong to Blue Sky Studios. **


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Before we conclude this series, I've been getting some negative reviews and messages as of late. I respect those who stand up for me for those naysayers, but please refrain from cursing if possible. I really appreciate the support, but remember that in this world, opinions will always spring up, you just have to accept them as they are. With that said, enjoy!- Poshil**

* * *

**Epilogue: Until We Meet Again…**

A few days have passed since the fall of Kroh and the disappearance of the poachers. It felt like as though they gave up on pursuing the Blue Macaws, which brought great relief to the birds. Within those few days, some of the Blue Macaws will stop by to visit the bedridden Ray and present them their deepest thanks in forms of many gifts and foods, everything which Ray gladly accepts.

So life continues normally in the Amazon, Blu and Jewel continue living in the Amazon with their children and friends. Eduardo has Roberto lead a new brigade of patrol with new sets of rules in hopes of events like their kind of being captured to never happen again. In short, life is like before with a few new rules, one that Blu definitely enforces, no more opening their home to strangers.

After the days of getting the much needed rest, Ray the Crow felt ready for his required medical treatment from ornithologist Tulio and Linda Gunderson. With him readied in the makeshift gurney made by Blu and Jewel, he was set for departure. He said his final farewells to inhabitants of the Amazon Rainforest as he was lifted up towards the sky. Before Rafael, Nico, and Pedro could take Ray off, the crow noticed the sadden faces of Tiago, Bia, and Carla. Ray didn't want the kids to feel depressed of his absence, so he asked his trio of carriers to bring him to the children, wanting to offer one last conversation.

The trio was worried of Ray's friend Amanda. With no money and support from Migal, how was Ray, now alone, will able to pay off to support Amanda? Ray only chuckled as he reassured the three kids. He told them about the ore inside the nut gift they gave him as a farewell gift. Ray smiled and thanked the kids for saving Amanda, but they weren't sure how. He confessed saying the ore inside the nut was a rare mineral that was worth a ton, plenty to give several needed operations. Ray was sure that he could get a buyer for the ore within a day.

This brought joy to the kids as they felt like heroes to Ray, only bringing the greatest amount of gratitude from happy crow. With happy hearts and tears of joy, the kids bid farewell to Ray as he was taken away by Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. The Macaws waved to the departing birds as they carried Ray to the city of Rio.

* * *

With Ray gone, everyone carried on with their normal lives, well except for Blu's family. The gifts Ray left behind caused moments from calm or chaotic for days in the hollow of the Macaw family, but for the most part, the family's bond was stronger than ever. Blu thanked Ray for helping his family and himself for reviving his domestic spirit he was proud of despite Jewel looking down upon it. He knew one day they will cross paths, next time, in better circumstances.

For others that went through the ordeal that were not in the Blue Macaw's wings, Rafael had to endure a verbal beating from his wife Eva and his 17 kids, 18 if you include the egg resting in the nest. Nico and Pedro returned to their club and supervised the expansion of it. The two samba and music loving birds were joyous to hear their new friend Mauro the Marmoset has fully recovered from Kroh's kick. With Mauro on his feet and the command of his Marmoset gang, the two birds led the mass of partygoers to put together their biggest dance club yet, now with a juice bar with the freshest and delicious juice you can find in Brazil.

Lastly is Ray the Crow. Thanks to Rafael, Nico, and Pedro for lifting him to Tulio's Aviary and Recovery Center, Ray will be getting the much needed treatment. With his vast intelligence and comprehension of human dialogue and writing, Ray summed up the events that occurred to the couple. Tulio and Linda were shock on Migal's actions, but thanked the Blue Macaws for fighting back and saving the species. Ray undergoes serious medical treatment and rebilitation as his broken wing was much more severe than he thought. Kroh's breaking wing attack caused a buildup of bacteria to infect the tissue and muscle on Ray's wing. Thankfully, Tulio was able to treat it properly. He was surprised how Ray was able to last with that kind of wound, the crow silently thanking the Macaws for the remedy for his wing.

After gaining the trust of Linda and Tulio, Ray explained his mission on saving Amanda, the couple agreeing to help the crow. With the nut and ore on sale, many collectors sought out the ore Ray received from Blu and Jewel's children, pleasing and relieving Ray. Within days, Tulio and Linda received a massive sum of the money from a mysterious buyer. The couple unwillingly accepted the money as the buyer insisted on it despite paying much more than the ore's worth. Ray only demanded the money for Amanda's operation, the rest he wishes for the protection of the Blue Spix Macaws.

After the money was sent, Ray received word that the operation was a success and Amanda will be cured within a month. This piece of news brought peace and sadness to Ray, with his brother gone, he wished that Kroh was here to stand beside him and Amanda before he lost sight of their goal.

* * *

_"__What a fine piece of mineral I invested in." The buyer of Ray's ore commented on the shining blue gem he held. "It's a shame very little of it exists."_

_"__Sir, may I enter?" A man speaks up behind the buyer's office door._

_"__You may enter." The buyer instructed._

_"__Many thanks Master Daniel." A well dressed man enters the room, his face wearing a grim expression. "I'm sorry to intrude master, but our scouts have received dire news."_

_"__Fill me in good man." Daniel requested._

_"__Your friend Migal was killed during his job. Our scouts reported that the truck he was driving was found at the bottom of a river, his body found a couple miles down away from the truck." The last bit caught Daniel's attention as he sat, distraught and angry beyond believe. "I am terribly sorry for your lost Master, may it be best I leave you to your emotions?"_

_"__That would be very grateful of you." Daniel growled, staring at a nearby picture of him and his best friend Migal. As the servant dismisses himself, Daniel sat there, a wicked smile crossing his face._

_"__It seems these Blue Macaws enjoy messing with my operations. First getting my brother arrested, now killing my best friend." With his new resolve, Daniel stood up and walks out of his office and into a nearby infirmary. He gazes down on the wounded form of a bird, bandaged beyond recognition._

_"__Doctor, is the modified PX-41 Serum completed?" Daniel asked a man in a white lab coat across from him and the bird._

_"__It is Master Daniel, please take care of not overdosing the subject." The doctor insisted before dismissing himself f to attend to some paperwork._

_"__Please forgive me for my past actions for abandoning you and your brother." Daniel said to the bird. "But let us rejoice as I have return." In an instant, Daniel injected the bandaged bird with the unknown purple liquid. _

_"__Rise Kroh, stand next to me once again." As if his words were a spell, the bird stood up and tore away his bandages. There stood the imposing and vile Kroh, scars and bruises littering his body, but his eyes burning in rage and a hue of purple, thanks to the serum. As ordered, Kroh flew and landed on his true master's shoulder._

_"__It feels good to be back Danny." Kroh spoke in human dialogue._

_"__I'm sure you feel that way Kroh." Daniel smiled as he stares to the second bandaged bird on the subject table. "I insist that you wait for the time being as I need my insider to set up the scenario, be patient and I ensure you that your claws will seek revenge in no time."_

_"__I've never heard your words deceit us Danny. I will obey as always." Kroh bowed, pleasing his master._

_"__Excellent, well I best be off to see my daughter, do take care of the subject while I'm gone." Daniel said as he dismisses himself from the operating room. "And do try not to hurt this one, we will need him."_

_"__Yes Danny, say hi to Amanda for me."_

_"__Will do Kroh, will do."_

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes De Grande Conflict. Thanks for being with me on this journey, but stay along! Another one is about to start. Stay tuned for the sequel of this puppy, Rio: Still Needs A Title. Seriously, I don't have title yet :P. Anyhow, thanks for the support and feedback, we shall hear again when the sequel is released. Other news, I'm working on the Rio LS Series. This story series has no real plot, just short stories of utter randomness ranging from humor, family, joy, drama, etc. A shoutout to Tabbypie101 for the inspiration for the LS series. If you feel the need for a nice family read, check out Tabby's Rio Drabbles, it's a good read. Well I'm done talking (writing), take care and once again many thanks!- Poshil**


	21. Rio: De Grande Sequel Update

**Not a chapter, just an update. The sequel for De Grande Conflict should be up as I've uploaded to this site. If it doesn't show up on the Rio Fanfiction list, give it time as it may still be making its way. Other than that, stay tuned and thanks for the feedback as always!- Poshil**


End file.
